L'innocence de Sasuke
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Sasuke est capturé par l'akatsuki mais celle-ci a de mauvaise attention. Donc, entre être l'oeuvre d'art des artistes, la poupé de Konan et le fantasme de hidan, il y a Itachi qui ferra tout se faire pardonner par son frère. Je pense à un lemon, un yaoi ItaSasu et DeiSaso. Donc ce qui aime pas passez votre chemin. Ho ! Et laissez moi des commentaires ! merci !
1. Capture !

**Et voilà une fic qui ne doit pas vous être inconnu sauf si vous êtes de nouveaux lecteurs !**

**Pein (trop pas enthousismé) : Coool ! Un réécriture !**

**Deidara (s'ennuyant trop pas) : Génial.**

**xxxloveItasasu : Merci du soutient !**

**Pein : En même temps elle est nulle ta fic !**

**Deidara : C'est même pas de l'art éphémère ! C'est de l'art poubelle ! **

**xxxloveItasasu : Dis ça à mes lecteurs !**

**Deidara : D'accord ! Ne lisez pas c'est de la merde !**

**xxxloveItasasu : Ferme là ! N'écoutez pas ce travelo !**

**Deidara : J'suis pas un travelo ! **

**Sasori (soupire) : Bon bah je vais le faire à leur place. Alors les personnages, c'est à dire nous, appartiennent à ****Masashi Kishimoto et non à xxxloveItasasu. Heureusement !**

**Sasuke : C'est pas un yaoi j'espère ?!**

**Itachi : Où t'étais toi durant l'écriture de la fic ?**

**Sasuke : Dans ton lit nu à t'attendre.**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tu as dis nu *ç* ?!**

**Sasuke (rouge de gêne) : C'est pas tes oignons !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si c'est écrit dans le contrat que tu as signé ! Regarde là tout en bas en tout tout petit : L'auteur de la fic peut savoir tout ce qu'il se passe sur les personnages qu'elle prend. **

**Itachi : Tu as signé avant de lire ?**

**Sasuke : J'avais pas vu.**

**Pein : Alors une fic réécrite, des remerciements pour les lecteurs habitués et pour les nouveaux qui eurent la malchance de tomber sur cette fic !**

**Sasori : Bonne lecture !**

Les membres de l'akatsuki étaient dans leur grotte en toute quiétude. Konan était dans sa chambre, occupée à écouter son groupe favori : Les gotic lolita (je sais pas ce qu'elle aime et ce groupe je l'ai inventé.). Zetsu arrosait une plante carnivore. Hidan priait. Kisame entretenait son épée de peau de requin. Itachi allonger, sur le ventre, sur son lit, lisait un livre. Kakuzu comptait unes par unes ses pièces. Et Tobi faisait le ménage en disant : « Tobi's good boy ! ». Tout était calme quand tout à coup :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant le hurlement de leur chef, Pein, qui ne semblait pas très content. Sauf Konan qui avait sa musique dans les oreilles. Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan et Zetsu accoururent au salon pour savoir la cause du rugissement du chef de l'akatsuki. Itachi, lui, s'en moquait et continuait à lire. Quand ils arrivèrent, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils aperçurent Pein furieux debout, au milieu de la pièce, regardant Deidara et Sasori qui étaient revenu de mission. Tobi, un balai dans les mains, les regardaient la bouche ouverte. Ou plutôt ce qu'ils tenaient par le bras. Et oui, les deux ninjas encadraient un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs. Son visage beau était froid et il aurait put être très mignon si il souriait. Lorsque Kisame le vit, il faillit s'évanouir. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le jeune garçon était Sasuke Uchiwa. Pein le regardait furieux et criait aux deux artistes qu'ils étaient des incapables. Les autres, regardaient le jeune Uchiwa incrédules, et Kisame encore plus.

-Même Tobi aurait put mieux faire ! Gueula leur chef.

Cela était comme une gifle pour les deux ninjas qui se sentirent insultés. Ils essayèrent de s'expliquer :

-Ben, on a pas put prendre le réceptacle de Kyubi. Protesta Deidara. Il a eu de l'aide.  
-De ce morveux ?! S'emporta Pein.  
-De ninjas de très hauts niveaux et de l'hokage le troisième. Renchérit Sasori. Et puis... Continua-t-il en regardant Deidara. on peut rien faire avec cet artiste de pacotille.  
-Tu parles de qui là ?! Cria Deidara.  
-Tu es en plus assez con pour ne pas savoir de qui...  
-Je vais te fermer ta gueule, tu vas voir !

Deidara s'avança vers Sasori, en colère. Celui-ci le railla :

-Et que feras tu gamin ? Hein ?  
-Tu vas crever connard de marionnettiste !

Ils étaient maintenant très proches et ils prirent le col de l'autre en levant le poing, près à frapper.

-Ça suffit ! gueula Pein en s'approchant.

Mais, ils le poussèrent et celui-ci tomba par terre.

-Tu crois être un artiste ? Ria Sasori.  
-Plus que toi en tout cas !  
-J'ai plus d'expériences que toi ! Tonna le marionnettiste.  
-Ça veux pas dire que le plus vieux est le plus doué ! Beugla Deidara.

C'en fut trop ! Sasori frappa le blond. Celui-ci se retint de tomber tant bien que mal et gifla Sasori. Le roux leva le poing en même temps que le blond et... Ils reçurent un coup sur la tête.

-Vous allez arrêter ! Gronda une voix féminine.

Ils regardèrent la personne en se frottant la tête. Konan était en face d'eux, plus qu'effrayante et les sermonnait en les frappant.

-Crétins !

Bam ! Coups de poings !

-Abrutis !

Boom ! Coups de pieds !

-Andouilles !

Et elle les ''maltraita'' jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée. Puis ensuite elle se tourna vers Pein et lui hurla :

-Non, mais tu pouvais pas empêcher ça ?! C'est bien les hommes ! Ils font leur chef mais dès qu'il faut se prendre en main c'est une autre affaire !

Celui-ci ne trouva rien à dire. Après, la jeune femme se tourna vers Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu et Zetsu (pas Tobi puisqu'il ne sert à rien), qui étaient (il faut le dire) figés par la peur, et elle leur aboya :

-Et vous ? Vous restez là à les regarder ! Et ça ce dit les ninjas de l'akatsuki ?! Incapables ! Vous auriez put les éloigner puisque vous étiez plusieurs ! Vous aviez l'avantage !

Et elle continua de leur crier dessus. Enfin, elle pivota vers les deux artistes et les enguirlanda :

-Pein a raison ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'aller chercher un môme !  
-Mais Kisame et...commença à marmonner Deidara.  
-Ils ont réussi leur dernière mission qui était plus importante et plus dangereuse ! Trancha la voix de leur chef.  
-Mais pas celle avec le gosse au Kyubi. Grogna le blond.  
-Nous avons eut un problème avec un ninja. Se justifia Kisame. C'était son frère. (Bref c'est le même problème quoi ! Que le monde est injuste...)  
-Nous aussi, figurez vous ! Râla Deidara. Ce gamin... Il montra Sasuke. a été une vrai furie. Il a protéger son ami en utilisant toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait...Et encore je crois qu'il ne les a pas toutes utilisées.  
-Donc, tu veux dire que vous vous êtes fait battu par se mioche ? Demanda Pein.  
-Il y a eu des ninjas de très hauts niveaux qui ont débarqués. Fit Sasori. Comme Kakashi Hatake.  
-Ou Jiraya. Renchérit son coéquipier.

Pein commença à faire des cent pas en cercle, en marmonnant. Ensuite, il s'arrêta et regarda Sasuke.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Lança-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Deidara lui tira les cheveux.

-Réponds au chef, sale gosse ! Lui hurla-t-il dans l'oreille.  
-Lâches le ! Fit Pein.

Le blond obéis et le chef de l'akatsuki pencha sa tête pour se mettre à la hauteur de Sasuke.

-Comment t'appelles tu ? Lui murmura-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le cadet Uchiwa lui cracha sur le visage.

-Sale petit...! Rugit Pein en levant le bras pour lui administrer une gifle monumental.

Mais, on lui retint le bras et il tourna la tête vers cette personne qui l'empêchait de faire son devoir de chef. C'était Konan, qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Elle lui fit baisser son bras, puis, elle pencha sa tête et regarda gentiment le jeune garçon en lui parlant doucement :

-Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

Celui-ci étonné devant la gentillesse et la douceur de la jeune femme ne dit rien.

-Et ça pas marché ! S'exclama Pein. Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que...  
-Sasuke.  
-Quoi ?

Ils regardèrent tous l'Uchiwa, stupéfaits. Il répéta :

-Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Il regardait Konan et tous comprirent qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à elle.

-Sasuke. Répéta la jeune femme. Quel joli nom.

Deidara pouffa.

-Sasuke. Gloussa-t-il. Sas-Uke.

Cela ne plut pas au jeune garçon qui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du blond.

-Aille !

Il se plia en deux et tira sur le bras de Sasuke.

-Espèce de ….

Bam ! Il reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de Konan.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal, il pourrait nous servir ! Gronda-t-elle.

Deidara fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien. Pein se tourna vers Sasori et lui demanda pourquoi ils ont capturés Sasuke.

-On a pensé en faire un otage. Répondit le marionnettiste.  
-Et c'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama le chef de l'akatsuki. On va attirer le réceptacle de Kyubi ici et...  
-Il s'appelle Naruto ! Le coupa Sasuke. Et c'est un Baka donc il est trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il faudra qu'il aille me chercher.  
-Génial ! Un deuxième Tobi ! Soupira Pein.

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Konan.  
-On le garde ici. Conclut leur chef. Et on attire le récep...enfin Naruto. De tout façon, il en sait beaucoup trop pour que l'on laisse s'enfuir dans la nature.

Et sur ce, il partit à son bureau suivit de près par Konan. Il eut un gros silence, où Sasuke se faisait observer par les membres de l'akatsuki présents. Soudain, Hidan s'approcha vers le jeune garçon, d'une marche féline.

-Mm. Il est pas mal. Susurra-t- il avec un sourire pervers.

Sasuke le regarda terrifié. Hidan se mit en face de lui et brusquement, lui lécha la joue. Le jeune Uchiwa poussa un cri apeuré et Le jeune Uchiwa s'éloigna vivement du ninja et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Hidan ria doucement, s'approcha encore plus près du jeune garçon et lui demanda à l'oreille :

-Es-tu vierge ?

Sasuke rougit. Le ''religieux'' s'approcha rapidement de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il se mit à donner des baisers dans son cou. Le cadet Uchiwa tremblait mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, devenu tétanisé par la peur. Hidan mordilla sa peau la trouvant délicieuse, délectable. Il se sentait exciter par ce jeune garçon si innocent et qui, pourtant, est un appel au viol. Il passa sa main sous son T-shirt et cela réveilla Sasuke qui s'écarta de lui d'un bond, en se retenant de pousser un cri d'effroi. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il avait déjà gaspillé tout son chakra lors du combat contre Deidara et Sasori, mais il lui en restait assez pour utiliser l'ultime technique, favorite de Naruto soit disant passant. Il fit rapidement des signes et s'écria :

-Kage bunshin no jutsu !*

Des milliers de Sasuke apparurent au plus grand étonnement des membres de l'akatsuki présents. Les clones s'attaquèrent aux membres, tandis que le vrai Sasuke tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, les ninjas n'étaient pas de rang S pour rien et firent disparaître sans tarder les clones. Hidan poussa brutalement l'adolescent par terre et ordonna aux autres de le tenir plaqué au sol. Ce qu'ils firent. Le ''religieux'' monta sur Sasuke puis embrassa sa peau, la mordit avec violence, ce qui fit gémir de douleur l'Uchiwa, et lécha le sang qui coulait. Il le léchait remontant de plus en plus vers ses lèvres, quand tout à coup, il reçut un coup sur la tête. Il se releva en se la frottant et vit Kisame, le balai de Tobi dans les mains, qu'il levait au dessus de lui (le balai pas Tobi !), près à frapper une nouvelle fois. Sasori prit Sasuke par le bras et le jeta sur Deidara qui le serra contre lui, comme pour le protéger. Les autres regardaient Hidan et Kisame, qui allaient à tout moment se jeter dessus.  
Pour tout vous expliquer, lorsque Sasori, Deidara et Kisame virent les yeux de Sasuke briller de larmes contenues, ils ressentirent le besoin (Pour Kisame c'est parce qu'il sait que c'est le frère d'Itachi.) de le protéger. Donc, à présent le jeune Uchiwa était dans les bras de Deidara qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher, Sasori servait de rempart et Kisame, le balai de Tobi toujours dans les mains, était près à se battre avec Hidan. Celui-ci les regarda furieux :

-Heho ! Les mecs ! D'habitude je peux m'amuser ! Alors pourquoi pas là ?

Ils se regardèrent et ne purent répondre à sa question. Ils ne le savaient eux-même. D'habitude ils tenaient la victime d'Hidan et le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec.  
Ils allaient lui dire qu'ils n'en savaient rien quand soudain, Kakuzu hurla :

-En voilà une idée ! Il pourrait servir de gigolo ! Il nous rapporterait gros ! Au moins il n'est ici pour rien !

Ils le regardèrent tous, stupéfaits. Même Hidan. Puis, il eut un cri de guerre et Kakuzu se retrouva à terre.

-Si quelqu'un le touche, j'le tue !

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Konan encore plus terrifiante qu'il y avait 20 minutes. Tous hochèrent la tête apeuré. Si ils voulaient manger ce soir, il valait mieux pas l'énerver. Sasuke gigota dans les bras de Deidara pour en sortir. Celui-ci le lâcha. La jeune femme s'approcha du cadet Uchiwa et lui tend la main, souriante, en lui disant :

-Viens. Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre et soigner ce que ce crétin d'Hidan t'a fait.

Sasuke ne prit pas sa main mais avança devant elle pour signifier qu'il l'a suivait. Quand ils passèrent devant Zetsu, celui-ci renifla son odeur et dit :

-Mm. L'odeur de son sang est exquise. J'aimerai bien le goûter, il est à croquer.

Il s'avança vers l'Uchiwa mais le regard noir de Konan le fit s'arrêter. Celle-ci emmena Sasuke dans sa chambre, laissant les membres de l'akatsuki en plan. Ceux-ci après un long moment de silence, retournèrent à leurs activités.  
Konan s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fit entré le jeune garçon. La chambre était de couleur bleu nuit. Le lit était noir, il y avait une armoire en bois contre le mur, et un bureau blanc était contre le mur d'en face. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de trouver la chambre chaleureuse et accueillante. Il y avait une autre porte vers laquelle Konan le conduit. Elle l'ouvrit et Sasuke vit une salle de bain blanche avec une douche, un lavabo, des WC et un miroir. La jeune femme prit une valise à pharmacie sur une étagère et soigna le cadet Uchiwa. Après cela, elle alla fouiller dans l'armoire et revint avec des vêtements dans les bras. Elle dit à Sasuke qu'il pouvait se laver et se changer et qu'elle emmènera quelqu'un aller le chercher pour venir manger. Elle sortit. Le jeune Uchiwa se déshabilla et se lava, se frottant très fort le torse comme pour enlever une crasse invisible que Hidan lui aurait mit. Ensuite il sortit, s'essuya et mit une chemise blanche, trop grande pour lui et qui montrai le début de son torse, et un jean noir, trop grand lui aussi. Après, l'Uchiwa alla s'allonger sur le lit en réfléchissant à un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

Itachi avait finit son livre, ce qui a été dur puisque son équipe en bas faisait un boucan pas possible. Plusieurs fois il avait eut l'idée d'aller dans le salon et de leur lancer un regard de la mort qui tue. Mais il s'était dissuadé en sachant qu'ils recommenceraient. Donc, il affrontait le bruit qui lui cassait les oreilles. Là il avait finit son bouquin et le silence était revenu. Il soupira, regarda l'heure et prit un bout de parchemin. Il prit une plume puis dessina. Il ne savait pas dessiner que lorsqu'il activait le sharingan et là c'était le cas. Ses yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrirent, rouges. Il dessinait rapidement et sûrement. Et enfin il termina. Il regardait le magnifique portrait de son frère qui souriait. Il le regardait longuement. Et lorsqu'une larme tomba sur le parchemin, il le roula et le brûla. Il prit la cendre et la mit dans une boîte remplie de cendres. Ces cendres étaient tous les portraits de son frère et du reste de sa famille. Il avait décidé de les brûler pour qu'aucun membre de l'akatsuki ne les aperçoivent. Il rangea la boîte et sortit de sa chambre lorsque Konan les appela pour venir manger. Il soupira de soulagement. Aucun de ses imbéciles de coéquipiers ne l'avait mise en colère puisque qu'ils auront leur dîné. Itachi arriva dans la salle à manger et s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait vu quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais voir ici.

*Multi clonage

**Voilà c'est terminé le premier chapitre réécrit ! **

**Hidan : Je vois pas de différences !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Mais si ! Sasuke se débat cette fois !**

**Hidan : Je préférais celle d'avant !**

**Itachi : Sasuke me déteste toujours autant ! T_T**

**Sasuke : Pauvre Nii-san ! Viens je vais essayer de me faire pardonner !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Qu'est ce que tu fais habillé d'une simple serviette ?!**

**Itachi : J'adore mon frère ! *ç***


	2. Un dîner surprenant

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment c'est passé votre rentrée ? Moi elle était plus pas mal, comme d'habitude quoi !**

**Pein : Ouais ! Donc ça veut dire que tu es Rémy le jour de la rentrée ! **

**XxxloveItasasu : N'importe quoi ! J'ai des amies !**

**Deidara : Nous on ne compte pas !**

**Sasori : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui !**

**XxxloveItasasu (énervée) : Mais vos gueules ! J'ai des amies mais elles sont dans d'autres classes !**

**Hidan (sadique) : C'est pas de bol !**

**Pein (ironique) : Mais oui on te crois !**

**Kakuzu : Je peux t'aider à te faire des amis si tu me donnes ton fric !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Va mourir !**

**Hidan (des étoiles dans les yeux) : Je peux le tuer ?**

**Kakuzu : Non !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Oui !**

**Pein : C'est moi le chef ! C'est moi qui décide !**

**Hidan : Ça veut donc dire oui !**

**Pein : J'ai jamais accepté ! **

**Hidan : M'en fout !**

**Pein : Ne contredis pas les paroles de kami-sama !**

**XxxloveItasasu (chuchote) : Ca veut dire dieu. (fort) Tu n'en ai pas un !**

**Pein : Si !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Non !**

**Pein : Si !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Non !**

**Sasuke (arrive) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Sasori : L'engueulade habituelle !**

**Itachi ( arrive derrière Sasuke) : Et toutes ces personnes qui attendent ceux sont les lecteurs ?**

**Sasori : Oui. (soupire) Il va falloir que je la remplace une fois de plus ! (regarde Pein et XxxloveItasasu se disputer) Bon allons-y ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous avons décidé de poster deux nouveaux chapitres aujourd'hui !**

**Kakuzu : Elle est d'humeur généreuse ! Ça cache quelque chose !**

**Sasuke : En espérant (pas) que ça vous plaise !**

**Deidara : (Pas) bonne lecture !**

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit entrain de réfléchir à une idée pour sortir d'ici. Le problème était qu'il ne savait ni où il se trouvait ni comment rejoindre Konoha. Alors qu'il méditait sur cette question, un petit bruit vint de sa porte. Toc, toc, toc.

-Konan a dit que le dîner est prêt.

Sasuke se redressa, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Devant le seuil se trouvait Deidara qui ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit la façon dont était habillé le cadet Uchiwa. Il portait une chemise blanche, trop grande pour lui et qui montrai le début de son torse, et un jean noir, trop grand lui aussi. Deidara le prit vivement par le bras et le sortit sèchement de la chambre. Il lui leva le bras, tourna autour de lui, prit un mètre dans une poche et le mesura. Sasuke le regarda sidéré. Agacé par la bêtise du blond, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Tu as vu comment tu es habillé ?  
-Heu...Oui.  
-Ces vêtements sont trop grands et puis il ne te mettent pas du tout en valeur ! Il faut qu'ils soient de ta taille et...

Deidara s'éloigna de Sasuke et fit un long monologue sur "comment s'habiller". Le jeune garçon l'écoutait ou plutôt faisait semblant d'écouter tellement qu'il était surpris par le comportement du bombardier. Qu'est ce qu'il avait celui-là à lui faire une leçon de mode ? Il était libre de s'habiller comme il le voulait ! Après avoir finit son monologue, Deidara l'emmena à la salle à manger. Ils arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle à manger. Le bombardier hurla :

-Sasoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii !

Celui-ci apparut à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Sasuke-chan* n'a pas de tenues correctes !

Le dit ''Sasuke-chan'' fronça des sourcil à l'appel de ce nom. Sasori s'approcha de lui, l'observa bien, tournant autour de lui, et finalement rétorqua :

-Et puis ?  
-Quoi ? Dramatisa le blond. C'est tout ? Comment peux-tu être sans cœur ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva le marionnettiste.  
-Notre petit (le petit serra des poings) Sasuke-kun* n'a pas d'habits !

Sasori regarda le ''Sasuke-kun'' qui marmonnait :

-Sasuke tout court ça suffit, non ?!

Le pantin sourit et finit par dire :

-Tu veux que je lui fasse ses vêtements ?  
-Sil te plais. Supplia le bombardier.  
-Mm je ne sais pas.  
-Sil te plaiiis Sasori-samaaaa.

Le dit Sasori laissa le blond le supplier plusieurs fois et ramper à ses pieds, avant de finalement assurer :

-Bon d'accord. Mais c'est simplement parce que tu as dit Sama.*  
-Oh oui ! S'écria Deidara (non, ne vous imaginez pas des choses !). Merci Sasori ! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées ! Tu veux les entendre ?

Le marionnettiste s'en alla rapidement vers la salle à manger, ne voulant en aucun cas en savoir plus. Mais Deidara le suivit et commença expliquer ses idées à Sasori. Sasuke les précéda en traînant des pieds. Quand il pénétra dans la salle à manger, il vit tous les membres de l'akatsuki. Kisame et Zetsu criaient, en frappant sur la table :

-On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim ! On a faim ! (même pas copier-coller.)

Tobi mettait la table. Enfin plutôt essayait car il confondait les verres avec les assiettes et les cuillères avec les couteaux. Pein, derrière lui, remettait donc tout en place. Kakuzu, lui, calculait le coût pour les besoins de Sasuke :

-Il mange donc ça nous vaut dans les 50. Il dort, on déjà un lit ça vaut rien. L'eau on la paye pas. Les vêtements c'est Deidara et Sasori qui se chargeront de les faire...

Sasuke le regarda sidéré. Il ne pense qu'au fric ! Lorsqu'il vit Hidan, Sasuke rattrapa les deux artistes car le ''religieux'' s'était léché les lèvres en l'apercevant. On entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Le jeune garçon se retourna pour savoir qui allait entré et il le vit. Il était à l'encadrement de la porte, immobile, à le regarder lui aussi. Sasuke serra les poings. Il le détestait. Lui qui l'avait fait souffrir. Lui qui avait tué toute sa famille simplement parce qu'il voulait mesurer sa force. Il le haïssait. Il voulait le tuer. Voir son visage montrer une émotion de douleur. Il le méprisait et le voir ici, dans la même pièce que lui attisait sa haine.

Itachi regardait son frère. Que faisait-il là ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Pourquoi être allé dans l'akatsuki ? Pleins de questions survenaient dans sa tête mais aucune réponses pour les satisfaire. L'aîné Uchiwa observait son frère et il trouva qu'il avait grandit. Qu'il était plus beau, plus élégant. Itachi remarqua que ses vêtements étaient trop grands et que sa chemise mettait en valeur le début d'un torse peu musclé mais très appétissant. Itachi secoua légèrement la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pensé ?

Konan arriva à se moment là, faisant détourner le regard des frères sur elle. Elle portait un plat et le posa sur le sous-plat au centre de la table. Elle aperçut Sasuke, sourit et s'approcha de lui :

-Ah Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ? Viens t'asseoir !

Le cadet Uchiwa alla s'installer à côté de Sasori, loin d'Itachi et d'Hidan. Itachi, pour sa part, s'essaya à côté de Kisame. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Deidara cria:

-J'ai faim ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?  
-Des tomates farcies. Répondit Konan. Tu aimes les tomates farcies, Sasuke ?

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent. Mais comme l'Uchiwa qu'il est...

-Oui. Dit-il d'une voix neutre avec une touche d'envie dans la voix que seul son frère discerna.  
-Tobi aussi aime !  
-Moi aussi ! Hurla Kisame en envoyant son assiette vers la jeune femme.  
-Sert moi d'abord ! S'exclama Kakuzu en se levant.  
-Non moi ! Beugla Deidara en se mettant sur la table.

Les ninjas commencèrent à se battre (sauf Itachi et Sasuke) et Konan fronça des sourcils.

-Taisez-vous ! Aboya-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment mal élevés ! On ne vous a jamais apprit que c'était les invités d'abord ?!

Les membres de l'akatsuki s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leurs assiettes, penaud.

-Bien. Fit la jeune femme, calmée. Sasuke, donne moi ton assiette.

Le jeune garçon donna son assiette à Konan.

-Combien veux-tu de tomates ?

Sasuke murmura un nombre, timide, et il remercia la ninja lorsqu'elle lui rendit son assiette. Celle-ci lui sourit et servit les autres qui ne pensèrent même pas à la remercier. Lorsqu'ils furent tous servis, ils se précipitèrent à manger comme les goinfres qu'ils étaient, sous le regard irriter de la nukenin. Soudain, Konan s'exclama :

- Vous êtes vraiment mal-élevés et des porcs! Vous commencez le repas comme ça ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai ma claque !

Tout le monde sursauta et la regarda effrayé (sauf Itachi). La ninja continua :

-Et Sasuke ne connaît même pas tout le monde !

Elle se tourne vers celui-ci et dit gentiment :

-Je vais nous présenter. Moi c'est Konan. Lui, notre chef, c'est Pein.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête.

-A côté c'est Kakuzu.

Hochement de tête.

-Bon, Hidan tu connais.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

-Lui c'est Zetsu. Fais attention il est cannibale.  
-Miam, miam. Appétissant. Répondit l'homme-plante qui mangeait.  
-Tobi.  
-Tobi veut être le meilleur ami de Sasuke-chan !  
-Sasori, le premier artiste.

Sourire chaleureux (très, très rare).

-Deidara, le deuxième artiste.

Signe de la main et sourire malicieux (de la main).

-Kisame.

Sourire de requin (normal il l'est à moitié !).

-Et pour finir, Itachi.

Rien. Il ne faisait que de le regarder et de manger, indifférent. Et pour cela Sasuke le détesta encore plus. Il était son frère quand même !

-Si tu veux un modèle parmi eux, continua Konan, je te conseil Itachi. Il est plus sage.

Le cadet Uchiwa eut du mal à ne pas rire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire ironique.  
Les membres de l'akatsuki le regardèrent étonné.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda Kakuzu.  
-Itachi Uchiwa. Ricana Sasuke. Celui qui a tué sa famille, tout son clan. Qui a le sharingan et le Kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan. Qui fait partit de l'akatsuki. Et vous êtes entrain de me dire que c'est un modèle ? Vous, vous moquez de moi ?

Ils le considérèrent sans un mot. Puis, Deidara lança la question que tout le monde pensait (sauf Itachi et Kisame) :

-Quel est ton nom ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit :

-Sasuke. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
-Non, non. Fit Hidan. Ton nom de famille.  
-J'en ai pas.

Stupéfaction de la part de l'akatsuki.

-Commença tu n'en a pas ? S'écria Pein.  
-Oui, j'en ai pas. Mon nom c'est Sasuke. Juste Sasuke.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné puis Sasori lâcha :

-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires donc nous t'appellerons Sasuke.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Sauf Tobi qui n'avait toujours rien comprit.

-Pourquoi t'as pas de nom ?

Sasuke le regarda méchamment en fronçant des sourcils.

-Toi, tu t'appelles bien Tobi ?  
-Oui.  
-Juste Tobi ?

Hochement de la tête de la part de celui-ci.

-Et bien moi, c'est juste Sasuke.

Et pour conclure, le jeune garçon continua de manger. Les autres finirent par faire de même. Mais ils étaient quand même impressionnés. Tobi a comprit quelque chose ! Personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Konan apporta le dessert, qui était un mille crêpes aux fraises et à la chantilly (Hein Émilie !). Les membres de l'akatsuki (sauf Itachi) poussèrent un cri enthousiasme. La jeune femme servit Sasuke qui la remercia. Ensuite elle servit tout le monde. Alors qu'ils mangeaient leur dessert, elle annonça :

-Nous devrions faire des règles au sujet de Sasuke.  
-Excellente idée. Approuva Pein.  
-Ouais, fit Kakuzu. Il devra payer le logement.

Un ange passa. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Puis :

-Ah ! Ah ! Dit sarcastiquement Sasori. Il est notre prisonnier et il paye, bien entendu.

Kakuzu lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Konan continua :

-Sasuke vivra avec nous quelque temps...  
-Quoi ?!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Itachi qui semblait furieux voir choqué. « C'est ça, cache ta joie ! » Pensa Sasuke.

-Oui, Itachi. Poursuivit la nukenin. Donc il vivra avec nous alors je veux que vous soyez gentils.

Elle leur lança un regard meurtrier et ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Pas de torture, pas de mots grossiers...  
-On peut l'habiller ? Hurla Deidara.  
-Si tu veux.  
-Je pourrais jouer avec lui ? Demanda Tobi.  
-Eh bien...  
-Mm, oui. Jouons avec lui. Susurra Hidan en se léchant les lèvre.

Konan le considéra en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je vais en parler justement. Interdit de toucher Sasuke pour assouvir ses envies sexuels. N'est-ce pas Hidan ?

Il eut un bruit de verre. Tout le monde sursauta et regarda l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Itachi regardait Hidan avec un air meurtrier sur le visage et des bouts de verres étaient éparpillés sur la table autours de son assiette. Les membres de l'akatsuki, et même Sasuke, trouvèrent qu'il était vraiment terrifiant. Hidan hocha la tête, son sourire disparut, en voyant la haine dans les yeux de son coéquipier. Konan finit sa liste de règles et ils continuèrent de manger dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Itachi se leva et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. Konan souhaita bonne nuit à Sasuke qui lui aussi, alla dans sa chambre. Il mit une chemise de nuit, qu'il trouva dans l'armoire, trop grande pour lui. Quand il s'endormit, un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Son frère n'était pas si indifférent en fin de compte.

*Quand le chan est rajouté pour les garçons c'est qu'ils ont moins de sept ans.

**Le kun est affectif et c'est pour les garçons.

***Le sama est rajouté pour les chefs, les maîtres (du monde)...

**XxxloveItasasu : Et un chapitre, un !**

**Pein : Qu'est ce qui a changé dans celui-là ?**

**XxxloveItasasu (rouge de honte) : Bah... A part les fautes d'orthographe et le petit voc à la fin... Rien !**

**Sasori : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu poster deux chapitres !**

**XxxloveItasasu (marmonne) : Oh ça va hein !**

**Pein : Au fait ! On a eu un mauvais commentaire, pas pour cette fic mais une autre qu'on a réécrite aussi ! La personne nous a dit que ça servait à rien de dire qu'on réécrit la fic mais c'est faux ! Si on ne le vous dit pas, vous n'irez pas la relire donc vous ne comprendrez plus rien ! Encore que pour cette fic...**

**Rin : C'est surtout pour Dieu et Satan que c'est important !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?**

**Rin : Tu postes quand notre fic ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Quand ce sera ton tour !**

**Itachi : Chers lecteurs et lectrices, les commentaires seront les bienvenus bien qu'on sait que vous connaissez ce passage.**

**Deidara : N'écrivez rien ! Ne commentez rien ! Elle ira se suicider !**

**Hidan (des étoiles dans les yeux) : Je peux la tuer ?**


	3. Matinée étonnante

**Et voici le chapitre deux comme prévu ! **

**Pein : Heureusement que tu tiens tes promesses !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Contrairement à toi !**

**Pein : Je suis kami-sama ! Je ne peux que tenir mes promesses !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Et la promesse que tu m'as faite, hein ?**

**Pein (déglutit) : Q... Quelle promesse ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tu sais, de ne pas te moquer de ma fic !**

**Pein : Mais je ne me suis pas moqué !**

**Hidan (sur internet et plus précisément sur fanfiction) : Pourtant c'est drôle, il y a un commentaire écrit par une personne du nom de Pein-kami-sama qui dit : ''Vraiment que dire de plus à part c'est de la merde ?! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fait une réécriture, c'était déjà de la merde avant ! Pein est stupide, il ne se ressemble trop pas ! Normalement tu aurais du écrire Kami-Sama et dire qu'il était beau, riche et puissant mais non ! Le beau gosse c'est Itachi dans ta fic. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Itachi ce n'est qu'un simple Uchiwa qui a décimé son clan alors que moi... je veux dire Pein, lui, il va faire exploser Konoha, aura le monde à ses pieds et va devenir le maître du monde ! Pein c'est le meilleur, pas Itachi ou Sasuke ! Et Sasuke, on s'en tape qu'il se fasse violer par Hidan ! En même temps c'est pas son travail de prostitué ?! Alors que la conquête du monde de Pein est beaucoup plus intéressante ! Et comment ça j'ai... heu... je veux dire il a peur de Konan ! Konan c'est sa meuf et elle fait tout ce qu'il lui ordonne ! Oui, ma chérie je vais vider le lave-vaisselle et tondre le gazon juste après avoir finit d'écrire cette review ! Heu... Effacez cette phrase ! Bref ta fic c'est de la merde et tes personnages sont de la merde, sauf Pein et Konan ! Toi aussi tu es une merde !''**

**Pein (détourne le regard et sourit gêné) : Mais qui peux bien avoir écrit cette horreur ?**

**XxxloveItasasu (aura menaçante autour d'elle) : Tu vas souffrir !**

**Hidan (des étoiles dans les yeux) : Je peux t'aider à le torturer ?**

**Sasori : Bon en attendant qu'ils se calme, je vous invite à lire cette fic...**

**Deidara : Ou à faire exploser votre ordi !**

**Sasori : Bonne lecture !**

**Deidara : Ou mauvaise lecture !**

Itachi se réveilla. Il se frotta la tête. « Quelle mauvaise nuit ! Pensa-t-il. J'ai rêvé que Sasuke était à l'akatsuki. Horreur ! En plus ce connard d'Hidan l'avait touché ! Beurk ! Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se leva. Il prit des vêtement dans son armoire, noire, et alla dans sa salle de bain, noire. Il se doucha, frottant doucement son torse beau et musclé (haaa. _Bave _). Il lava ses longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs _(filament de bave_)_._ Puis il arrêta l'eau et sortit. Il s'essuya, avec une serviette noire, et s'habilla, en noir. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
Chez l'akatsuki, chaque membre faisait son petit-déjeuner. Le midi et le soir, Konan cuisinait, enfin quand elle était de bonne humeur. Le matin elle ne préparait rien, trop fatiguée. Elle-même ne mangeait presque rien. Simplement une grande tasse de café, pour se tenir éveillé, et un croissant.  
Itachi entra dans la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Sasori et Kisame. Kisame mangeait du poisson pané à la crème anglaise (comme le docteur, hein Emily !) et Sasori buvait un verre de lait avec une omelette, en guise de petit-déjeuner. L'Uchiwa remarqua que le marionnettiste semblait exténué et donc de mauvaise humeur. Itachi haussa un sourcil interrogatif et Kisame lui répondit :

-C'est Deidara.  
-Quel idiot celui-là. S'emporta Sasori. Il m'a emmerder toute la nuit ! Il tenait à ce que je...  
-Sil te plais ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait ! S'écria une voix.

Pein venait d'arriver. Il alla se servir un bol de céréales, dans la cuisine, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kisame. Sasori lui lança un regard noir.

-Il ne c'est rien passé ! Grogna-t-il.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu es furieux. Dit Hidan qui surgit dans la salle à manger.  
-Mais non ! Cria le pantin.  
-Quoi ? Il en voulait plus ? S'étonna Hidan en s'asseyant en face de Pein, un croissant dans la main. Je vois pas de quoi tu te...  
-C'est pas ça ! Hurla Sasori. Ce crétin de Deidara voulait que l'on fasse ses costumes ! Et résultat : je suis fatigué et je suis furieux ! Je vais le tuer !  
-Qui ?

Deidara venait d'arriver, des cernes sous les yeux. Il alla prendre un pain au chocolat avec un bol de lait, dans la cuisine, puis revint et s'assit à côté d'Hidan.

-Tu veux tuer qui ? Demanda-t-il à Sasori.  
-Toi crétin ! Gueula celui-ci.  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu n'a pas fais ? Fit Hidan en souriant.  
-Mais...Dit Deidara qui ne comprenait rien.  
-Tu m'as obligé à travailler toute la nuit !  
-Mais...Dit Deidara  
-Aussi, il faut dire que tu n'as plus beaucoup d'autorité ces temps-ci, Sasori. Ricana Kisame.  
-Ta gueule !

Itachi alla se préparer son petit-déjeuner, ne voulant en voir plus, sachant que ça finirait avec une bagarre. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Konan s'activer au fourneaux. Elle le vit et le salua. Il hocha la tête en réponse et fit son thé vert. En attendant que celui-ci se fasse, il prépara des tartines grillés, au beurre. Il finit ensuite de faire son thé. Konan, elle, cuisinait rapidement. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle disposa sur un plateau : une assiette de pancakes, une tartelette aux fraise, un verre de jus d'orange, une théière à thé, une théière à café, une tasse de chocolat chaud, deux tasses vide avec du sucre, des couverts et des serviettes en papiers. Itachi regarda l'ensemble déconcerté. Depuis quand Konan faisait un petit-déjeuner aussi énorme ? La jeune femme prit le plateau et sortit de la cuisine, suivit de près par l'Uchiwa qui, lui, avait sa tasse de thé vert et ses tartines dans les mains. Dans la salle à manger, les ninjas mangeaient, calmés mais on voyait bien qu'ils s'étaient disputés puisque le mur était à moitié démoli.

-C'est Kakuzu qui va être content. Soupira Itachi en posant son petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Lorsque Deidara vit le plateau que portait Konan, il se leva brusquement et s'écria en fonçant sur elle :

-Konan ! Tu nous as fait à manger ?  
-Ce n'est pas pour toi ! Répliqua la jeune femme en l'évitant. C'est pour Sasuke.

« Sasuke ?... Sasuke ! » L'aîné Uchiwa sembla enfin se réveiller (bah, oui. Il est pas du matin donc il a pas tout de suite comprit la conversation de Sasori et Deidara.). Konan lui préparait son petit-déjeuner, Sasori et Deidara lui fabriquaient des vêtements... Ce n'était pas un rêve. Son petit frère était bien à l'akatsuki ! Itachi se retint de hurler. Son petit frère était ici, et il avait été touché par Hidan ! Il était ici mais personnes ne savait que c'était son frère !  
L'Uchiwa s'assit brusquement sous le regard étonné de ses coéquipiers.

-Itachi ?

Son frère était ici.

-Itachi ?

Son frère était ici et il était en danger.

-Itachi, ça va ?  
-Hum ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Konan.

-Tu es blanc comme un linge. Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Heu, oui, oui ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué.  
-Repose toi quand tu auras finit de manger. Conseilla Konan.  
-Hum, oui. D'accord.

La jeune femme continua à le regarder, anxieuse, avant de s'en aller avec son plateau. Il eut un gros silence, où tout le monde observait Itachi puis Deidara grogna :

-Il en a de la chance, Sasuke ! Lui au moins il a un petit-déjeuner qui semble bon.  
-Tu n'as qu'à t'activer aux fourneaux. Le taquina Sasori.  
-Maiheuuuuuu.

Ils rirent tous. Sauf Itachi qui était toujours soucieux.

xXx

Konan arriva devant la chambre de Sasuke et frappa à sa porte. Pas de réponse. La nukenin entra donc. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et vit Sasuke endormit. Elle sourit tendrement et alla poser le plateau sur le bureau. Ensuite elle ouvrit les rideaux bleus et alla vers le jeune garçon toujours assoupit. Elle fondit devant le visage détendu du cadet Uchiwa, le trouvant adorable. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, le faisant bouger mais ne le réveillant pas. Konan décida alors de le réveiller un peu plus brusquement.

-Sasuke. Murmura-t-elle.  
-Hum. Maman ?  
-Il faut te réveiller.  
-Mm. Encore une minute.  
-Non, sinon tu seras en retard.  
-Oh merde ! L'académie ! Cria Sasuke en ouvrant subitement les yeux.

La ninja ria.

-Je t'ai bien eu !  
-Hn. Bouda le cadet Uchiwa.  
-Allons fais pas la tête ! Je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner.

Konan alla prendre le plateau et le posa sur le lit de Sasuke, qui s'était assit.

-Pancakes pour monsieur.

Le jeune garçon commença à manger.

-Thé, café ou chocolat ? Demanda la nukenin.

En guise de réponse, l'Uchiwa but une gorgé de chocolat, sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme.

xXx

Itachi venant de finir de manger son petit-déjeuner, se leva, laissant ses coéquipiers dans la salle à manger et se dirigea à la cuisine. Kisame le suivit.

-Itachi ?  
-Hn.  
-Qu'es ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Bah, tu sais. Pour ton frère.

Itachi posa brutalement sa tasse dans l'évier et se tourna lentement vers lui en déclarant menaçant :

-En quoi ça te concerne ?  
-Bah... Je crois que tu devrais tout leur dire.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sasuke se sent humilié de porter le même nom que moi.  
-Je pense (il pense ? Lui ?) que c'est parce que ça le mettrait en danger.  
-Ça l'aurait protégé d'Hidan.  
-T'inquiète ! Il y a Konan. Et puis il y a moi et les autres !

-Ce n'est qu'un adolescent !

-Et il avait sept ans lors du moment où tu as décimé ton clan.

L'Uchiwa fusilla l'homme-requin du regard qui s'excusa rapidement.

-Tu ne devrais pas utiliser autant ton sharingan. Risqua-t-il tout de même.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu risques de devenir aveugle.

-D'une ce n'est pas avec le sharingan que l'on devient aveugle mais le mangakyou sharingan ! Deuxièmement la décimation de mon clan est entre Sasuke et moi ! Troisièmement ce n'est pas parce que tu sais pour ma mission pour Konoha que tu dois en parler à tout bout de champs !

-Mais tu vas te faire tuer par ton frère à cause d'une simple méprise !

-Quatrièmement tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que Sasuke est mon frère ! Comprit ?

Et sur ces paroles, Itachi sortit de la cuisine, laissant un Kisame abasourdi.

xXx

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, Konan ramena le plateau à la cuisine. Sasuke allait se prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire quand il eut un bruit venant de la porte. Toc, toc, toc.

-Oui ? Fit le jeune garçon.

La porte s'ouvrit et Deidara entra en sautant sur Sasuke pour le serrer contre lui. Il tourna sur lui-même, avec lui dans ses bras en hurlant :

-Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! (même pas copier-coller )

Sasori entra à son tour, plus calme (beaucoup plus) et lança à Deidara :

-Veux tu le lâcher ! Il va finir étouffé et malade si tu continues.

Le blond lâcha le jeune garçon qui avait la tête qui tourne. Le ninja blond s'exclama :

-Sasuke-chan !

Froncement de sourcils de la part de celui-ci.

-Nous t'avons préparé des tenues !  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui et t'as intérêt à les essayer car ce crétin de Deidara m'a fait bosser toute la nuit.  
-Je suis désolé Danna !  
-Je veux pas de tes excuses ! Je veux ma nuit de sommeil !  
-Mais je souhaitais habiller Sasuke-chan le plus vite possible.

Le ''Sasuke-chan'' s'éloigna petit à petit des deux artistes. Il allait atteindre la porte quand ils le virent et le prirent tous les deux par le bras pour le traîner dans le salon. A l'intérieur se trouvait tous les membres de l'akatsuki excepté Konan et Itachi. Ils laissèrent Sasuke au milieu, observé par les personnes présentes. Hidan s'approcha de lui et lui susurra en se léchant les lèvres :

-Mm. T'es mignon en chemise de nuit.

Sasuke recula et se prit Zetsu. Celui-ci le regarda et fit :

-Il est à croqué !  
-Et il le sera encore plus !

C'était Deidara qui avait crié en revenant avec des vêtements dans les bras suivit de Sasori qui en avait autant.

-Deidara crétin ! Lança Sasori. Ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire Zetsu.  
-Et qu'est ce que Zetsu voulait dire à Sasuke-chan ? Demanda Tobi.  
-Laisses tomber ! Dit Kisame.  
-Que Tobi laisse tomber quoi ?

Sasuke regarda Tobi avec la même tête que quelqu'un qui regarde un débile mental* (en même temps c'est ce qu'il est !). Les membres de l'akatsuki rirent en voyant la tête du jeune garçon. Deidara s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Sasuke-chan, va mettre ça !

Il lui lança une tenue dans les bras.

-Quoi ? S'écria Sasuke en regardant Hidan. Ici ?  
-Mais non. Pouffa le blond. Derrière le paravent qui est contre le mur. Là.

Il lui montra et le cadet Uchiwa alla se changer derrière. Il hurla :

-Je ne peux pas mettre ça !  
-Mais si ! Fit Sasori.

Ils attendirent. Hidan se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir et Sasori faisait les cents pas (il n'est pas très patient). Sasuke finit par sortir du paravent. Enfin à moitié. Deidara le tira par le bras et le jeune garçon tomba au milieu de la pièce. Il se releva lentement, sous les regards émerveillés des membres de l'akatsuki. Il portait un kimono rouge au fleurs dorés. On voyait ses jambes nues et ses épaules, nues aussi, car Sasori et Deidara avaient fait exprès de rendre le kimono un peu plus grand. Une ceinture jaune lui serrait la taille. Il était tout simplement kawai ! Ce que tout le monde s'empressa de dire :

-Trop migonnnnnnnnnnn ! hurla Deidara  
-A croqué ! Fit Zetsu.  
-Un vrai appel au viol. Renchérit Hidan.

Ensuite, Sasori donna d'autre vêtement à Sasuke qui partit se changer. Il revint en fronçant des sourcils. Il portait un t-shirt noir moulant et un jean noir tout aussi moulant. Tous simplement magnifique ! Le jeune garçon fut à nouveau jeté derrière le paravent avec un autre tenue dans les bras. Il ressortit habillé d'une chemise blanche sans boutons donc on voyait son torse, beau soit dit en passant, et d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Trop canon !  
Et il dut se changer des millions de fois avec des tenues plus cool les unes que les autres le rendant trop beau gosse !  
Puis, Deidara lança une nouvelle tenue à Sasuke qui alla la mettre derrière le paravent. Mais, quand il l'examina, il hurla.

-Je vais sûrement pas la mettre !  
-Si ! Cria Sasori. J'ai passé des heures à la faire !  
-J'veux pas !  
-Arrêtes de faire ton gamin et soit un homme bon sang !  
-C'est bien ça le problème !

Sasuke apparut, rouge de gêne, portant une robe. Une robe de soubrette. Une robe de soubrette très osée. Elle était noire, très courte et surtout très très sexy. Kisame et Kakuzu durent empêcher Hidan de sauter sur l'Uchiwa. Ils saignaient tous du nez (sauf Pein [Pein : J'suis pas de ce bord là ! Mais Konan avec cette tenue..] Saigne du nez à cause de son fantasme débile, donc oui, ils saignent tous du nez !). Le jeune garçon très, très, très gêné, essaya de faire descendre la robe qui lui arrivait au ras des cuisses. Il eut un gros silence que Pein brisa (Tout rouge [Pein : Konan avec cette petite tenue, s'approchant de moi, avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit...] _Quel pervers!_) :

-Hum. Ça lui va bien. Continuez.

Sasori donna à Sasuke une autre tenue et celui-ci alla se changer. Il revint, encore plus rouge. Il portait une robe encore plus courte, noire. Elle était en décolleter plongeant et ses manches était sur le côté de sa poitrine. Il portait de longues bottes en cuirs qui lui arrivaient au genoux. Et autour du cou il avait un collier avec une clochette. Il était tout simplement sublime et les membres de l'akatsuki saignèrent de nez. Hidan avait été attaché sur une chaise pour qu'il ne puisse pas violer Sasuke. Celui-ci demanda une autre tenue et alla la mettre. Il sortit. Cette fois avec une tenue d'écolière. Il était en écolière. En écolière trop mignonne et trop belle !

-Sasuke-chan* est vraiment belle ! S'exclama Tobi.

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard. C'était un mec, pas une fille. Deidara tourna autour de lui et s'écria :

-Aaaah Quelle beauté ! Quelle œuvre d'art ! C'est tellement éphémère !

-Eternel ! Le coupa Sasori. Puisque cela restera à jamais dans nos mémoires !

Deidara ne l'avait pas écouté, trop occupé à faire un long monologue sur l'art éphémère, et l'interrompit pour s'exclamer à nouveau :

-Il faut absolument que Kakuzu achète un appareil photo pour que l'on puisse le photographier !

Sasuke allait lui sauter dessus mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place.

*N'y voyez aucuns préjugés.

**Le chan là est utilisé pour les filles. De une parce que Tobi est stupide, de deux parce que Sasuke porte une tenue d'écolière.

**Itachi : C'est dingue, la conversation entre Kisame et moi a changé !**

**Kisame : C'est nul, avant je paraissais être le meilleur ami d'Itachi là j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être son larbin, son bouche-trou, son souffre douleur, son...**

**Fugaku : Ah ! Tu as aussi changé l'opinion d'Itachi à mon égard ! Je ne suis plus un gros salop !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Remercie surtout les scan en ligne et le chapitre sur Itachi et Sasuke que l'auteur à écrit !**

**Fugaku : Merci ****Masashi Kishimoto !**

**Kishimoto : Qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ?**

**Sasuke : Ah ! Il est venu nous chercher !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Cache pas ta joie surtout !**

**Sasuke : Je ne peux pas rester ici, surtout que dans le chapitre deux, tu as décris Tachi sous sa douche !**

**XxxloveItasasu (des cœurs dans les yeux) : Il est trop sexy !**

**Sasuke : Tu nous as espionné sous la douche avoue !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tu aurais voulu que je te mette dedans ? C'aurais fait bizarre ! Itachi va dans sa douche, il te voit, tu lui gueule dessus, il t'embrasse pour te faire taire et ça finit en lemon. Il n'y aurait plus d'histoire !**

**Sasuke : M'en fout ! Ces lectrices perverses n'ont pas le droit de savoir à quel point il est bien foutu !**

**XxxloveItasasu : T'es jalouuuuux !**

**Sasuke : Non**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si**

**Sasuke : Non !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si !**

**Sasuke : Non !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si !**

**Sasuke : Nooooon !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Siiiiiiiiii !**

**Sasori (prend leur place) : Bon vous savez maintenant que quand c'est qui parle c'est pour...**

**Konan (débarque avec un sourire angélique) : Laissez nous des commentaires ! (démoniaque [Vers les autres]) Ça fait des heures que je vous appelle pour que vous veniez manger ! **


	4. Pauvre Sasuke !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pein : Comment ça va pas ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tu va pas bien ?**

**Pein : Tout baigne pourquoi ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur alors...**

**Pein : Je vais très bien !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Bon. Chers lecteurs et lectrices j'ai décidé de répondre à vos commentaires sur cette fic !**

**Pein : Et voilà je suis de mauvaise humeur !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Bah pourquoi ?**

**Pein : Ça sert à rien de répondre à leurs commentaires qui date de la vieille fic !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Bah ce serait plus sympa, non ?**

**Pein : Boof !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Bon, allons-y !**

**Doctor who : Alonzo !**

**Pein : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?!**

**XxxloveItasasu : Alors...**

**Alysson01 : Merci pour ta fic qui est un roman comparée aux autres. Tu aimes le couple Itasasu ? Tant mieux c'est une fic spéciale Itasasu (et un peu de Deidsaso). Merci de dire que j'écris bien ! ^^**

**Pein : Moi je trouve pas !**

**Deidara : Moi non plus !**

**Sasori : Elle n'est pas une pro dans l'art ! Dis moi Alysson01, préfères-tu l'art éternel ou éphémère ?**

**Deidara : Choisis éphémère !**

**Morte de rire devant le rêve de Sasuke ? Il va falloir t'interner !**

**Sasuke : On va réservé une place ! Ta chambre est libre XxxloveItasasu, non ?**

**Bienvenu dans le club. Il faut déjà être tarée pour écrire ce genre de chapitre !**

**Pein : Même de fic !**

**Tu les vois bien dans leur rôle ? Tant mieux ! J'avais un peu peur d'exagérer !**

**Itachi : Tu as exagéré ! Je ne suis pas un prince charmant !**

**Sasuke : Ouais ! C'est mon prince !**

**Itachi : Je t'aime Sasuke !**

**Tu veux savoir la suite ? Désolé tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit peu. J'ai l'idée mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les autres membres ! Il va falloir que je me dépêche d'écrire ! ^^**

**Merci encore pour ta review !**

**Koalamanga : Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. Oui, c'est vrai mon histoire de rêve de Sasuke est paumante ! Mais en même temps c'est normal puisque cela vient d'un rêve de ce même genre que j'ai fait après avoir regardé Shreck 2 ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as reconnu toutes les références !**

**Pein : Seule une folle reconnais les références d'une folle !**

**Merci encore pour cette review ! **

**karfaith : Coucou ! ^^ Tu souhaites que la relation en Sasuke et Itachi s'améliore ? Mais elle a déjà commencée ! Lentement c'est vrai mais les faits sont là ! Sasuke a fait un rêve pour le moins étrange tout de même ! **

**Sasuke : Maudis Itachi ! C'était de sa faute !**

**Itachi : Tu semblais l'apprécier ! **

**Sasuke : Je l'ai adoré ! ^^**

**Tout comme j'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Je me dépêcherais de mettre une suite ! Et de faire bouger plus vite la relation des deux frangins !**

**Sasuke : Han Itachiii !**

**J'en aurais peut-être pas besoin ! *ç***

**darlmoonlady : Alors la première chose que je vais dire n'a rien avoir avec la fic mais j'adore ton image de profil ! ^^ Kawaii ! Sinon je suis heureuse que tu t'es bien amusée !**

**Deidara : Vous riez de notre malheur !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tu ne semblait pas si malheureux...**

**Deidara : J'ai rien dit !**

**Merci et à bientôt j'espère ! Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le nouveau chapitre !**

**Lenachan33 : Tu as besoin d'être internée ? Il y de la place dans ma chambre à l'hôpital psychiatrique ! **

**Pein : Une folle peut être amie qu'avec une folle !**

**Merci pour ta review et je vais vite me mettre à écrire la suite ! ^^**

**Ladyfhat :**** Comment ça tu espère ?! Bien sûr que je vais mettre une suite ! Je ne vais abandonner en si bon chemin !**

**Sasori : Moi aussi j'espère la revoir bientôt !**

**A bientôt oui et merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^**

**Hina-Pyon :**** Toi qui attendais avec tellement d'impatience la suite je suis désolée...**

**Pein : Elle ne l'ai pas du tout !**

…**. de te dire qu'il va falloir que tu attendes un petit peu plus ! Mais promis, ce week-end je mis met ! ^^**

**mistii :**** Je finis par toi pour te dire merci de ta review et que je me dépêche de mettre cette suite que tu semble attendre avec impatience !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Et puis sinon bonne lecture !**

Sasuke était habillé en écolière et était prêt à casser la figure de Deidara quand celui-ci se retrouva à terre. Konan avait le poing devant elle, signe qu'elle avait pété la gueule du nukenin blond. Celui-ci se releva rapidement et essaya d'échapper aux coups et aux technique de Konan. La jeune femme émanait d'elle une fureur incroyable qui paralysait les personnes présentes (sauf Sasuke. On se demande pourquoi...) à 10 kilomètres à la ronde. Quand elle fut enfin calmé, Deidara tomba par terre, sur le tapis du salon. Konan commença à sermonner tous les membres de l'akatsuki présents, en les traitant de ''pervers'', ''gros porcs'' et ''d'irrespectueux envers le pauvre garçon''. Sasuke la regarda, ses yeux exprimant de la gratitude. Ce que Deidara vit, puisque Konan l'avait laisser par terre et ne s'en occupait plus.

-C'est magnifique ! Cria l'artiste.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, stupéfait, et Konan se tut.

-Ses yeux tellement beau...Continua le blond. montrent un gratitude qui est trop adorable. Oui ! C'est éphémère ! Jamais ils ne nous dévoileront une reconnaissance pareille !

La nukenin aux cheveux bleus observa Sasuke, étonnée. Elle examina ses petites chaussures noires, ses longues chaussettes blanches, sa mignonne petite jupe et sa chemisette. Elle rougit trouvant le cadet Uchiwa...

-Trop KAWAII* !

Tout le monde sursauta à son cri et Sasuke recula doucement. Mais Konan fonça sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es trop mimi mon Sasuke !

Celui-ci se tendit. Ce n'était pas SON Sasuke !

-En petite écolière tu es tellement fragile !

« Fragile ?! Qui traite-t-elle de fragile, cette folle ?! » pensa l'Uchiwa.

-Et tu es tellement délicate ! Continua la jeune femme, des étoiles pleins les yeux, sous les yeux surpris des membres de l'akatsuki.  
-Ah ! Paniqua Sasuke. Lâches-moi !

Konan regarda le cadet Uchiwa et desserra son étreinte. Sasuke s'éloigna rapidement de la nukenin. Celle-ci l'observa longuement avant de murmurer :

-Il lui manque quelque chose...

Et une idée traversa son esprit.

-Je sais ! Je vais le coiffer et le maquiller !

Le jeune garçon trembla d'appréhension et essaya de s'enfuir. Je dis bien essaya, car Sasori et Pein l'avaient prit chacun par un bras. Ils le traînèrent dans la chambre de Konan malgré les protestations de l'Uchiwa. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Sasuke vit une chambre rose, rose, rose et rose. Il faillit hurler car il sentait que ça allait mal se passer. Et il ne s'était pas trompé !  
Après des longues heures à se faire arracher les cheveux et à se faire détruire le visage, Konan le ramena dans le salon. Il y avait tout le monde, même Itachi était venu.

**Flash back**

Itachi entra dans le salon. Il vit Hidan qui faisait des cents pas en marmonnant :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? C'qu'elle est lente !

Sasori rangeait les vêtements avec Deidara qui lui demandait tout le temps :

-Sasori, tu crois qu'il sera mignon ?

-Sasori, tu penses qu'elle va le rendre moche ou beau ?

-Sasori, tu crois qu'elle va vraiment le faire ou elle s'est foutue de notre gueule ?

Et ainsi de suite.  
Ensuite il y avait Kisame qui pariait avec Kakuzu :

-Je parie 10 Ryo qu'il sera mignon ! Cria Kisame. Et toi ?  
-Je parie 30 Ryo qu'il ne sera pas mignon mais, plus que beau et plus que mignon puis, en plus, qu'il ressemblera à une jeune fille et qu'Hidan voudra se jeter sur lui.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est de la triche !  
-C'est le jeu !

Kisame réfléchit quelques instants puis s'exclama :

-D'accord mais alors je parie 40 Ryo qu'Itachi viendra à son secoure !

Regard de la mort qui tue de la part de celui-ci mais l'homme-requin fit semblant de ne rien voir.

-OK. Conclu Kakuzu. Je parie 50 Ryo que Sasuke sera trop mignon et trop beau, qu'il ressemblera à une fille et qu'Hidan se jettera sur lui sans qu'Itachi fasse quelque chose. Ça fait 40 Ryo pour le début et 10 en plus pour Itachi qui n'intervient pas.  
-Pari tenu ! C'est 30 Ryo pour un Sasuke simplement mignon et 10 Ryo pour un Itachi qui pète la gueule d'Hidan pour protéger le petit Sasuke encore trop innocent !  
-Pari tenu !

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour le conclure. Itachi fusilla du regard Kisame. Ce salop ! Il savait que l'Uchiwa viendrait aider son frère si Hidan voulût le violer, et il en avait profité pour faire un pari débile avec l'avare !  
L'aîné Uchiwa soupira de frustration. Il se tourna vers Tobi. Celui-ci parlait avec Pein :

-Chef Pein ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Est ce que Sasuke-chan va rester avec nous ou quand on aura le réceptacle de...  
-Kyubi.  
-Oui voilà, quand on aura Kyubi est-ce que vous allez tuer Sasuke-chan ?  
-Si je le tue, ce sera Konan qui me tuera.  
-Sans oublier Hidan-sempai car il semble beaucoup aimer Sasuke-chan ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Tobi, si Hidan est intéressé par Sasuke c'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois.  
-Bah ! C'est pour quoi alors ?  
-Heu...Tu es encore trop jeune (trop bête) pour le savoir.  
-Ah !

Itachi manquait de se frapper la tête contre le mur devant la bêtise de Tobi.  
Mais il était quand même sidéré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde était pressé de voir Sasuke. Il alla demander à Sasori ce qui se passe. Le marionnettiste lui raconta les essayages de Sasuke et le comportement de Konan ensuite.

-Et maintenant...Finit-il. Elle est entrain de le coiffer et de le maquiller.

Itachi faillit hurler de fureur. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait à ces pervers ?! Habiller sa sœur, enfin son frère, en fille !

-Il est prêt ! Cria une voix.

L'Uchiwa se retourna.

**Fin du flash back**

Sasuke fut poussé dans le salon. Il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa au bras de Konan. Il le relâcha pourtant bien vite et lança un regard furieux à la jeune femme.  
Tous les membres de l'akatsuki regardaient le jeune garçon avec de gros yeux, assez pervers il faut le dire. En même temps qui ne craquerait pas devant lui en ce moment ? Sasuke portait la tenue d'écolière qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et ses jambes. Ensuite, Konan lui avait fait deux petites couettes trop mignonnes qui le rendait encore plus adorable. Et pour finir, il avait ses joues poudrées de rouge, qui rendait son visage charmant, des yeux aux cils incroyablement longs et des lèvres d'un rouge profond, qui donnaient l'envie de les embrasser. Et ça l'envie n'en manquait pas à Itachi. Mais il secoua la tête et se dit : « C'est ton frère. Tu ne dois pas penser ça. Tu dois avoir aucun désir pour lui. Tu dois juste te faire détester et le protéger. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. »  
Pourtant, cela n'arrangea rien quand Deidara s'exclama :

-Il est trop choupi !  
-C'est vrai que c'est une œuvre d'art sans pareille. Affirma Sasori.  
-A croquer. Rajouta Zetsu.  
-Avec des photos de lui dans cette tenue, cela nous rapporterait gros ! renchéri Kakuzu.  
-J'ai gagné mon pari ! Hurla Kisame.  
-Désolé. Le coupa Kakuzu. mais j'avais dit qu'il serait encore plus beau et encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Tu me dois 50 Ryo.  
-Quoi ?! Hidan ne c'est même pas jeté dessus !

Celui-ci tellement excité par Sasuke, le regardait, les yeux remplit de désir. Puis, sans prévenir, il sauta sur le jeune garçon et le fit tomber sur le sol, se mettant au-dessus de lui.

-J'ai gagné tu me dois 50 Ryo ! Hurla Kakuzu.

Hidan ne les écoutait pas et embrassa sauvagement le pauvre Sasuke qui se débattait comme un diable. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses coups excitait encore plus le ''religieux'' (si t'es religieux, le touches pas, pervers !), et celui-ci se colla encore plus au cadet Uchiwa, frottant son érection sur sa cuisse. Sasuke était répugné et manquait d'air. Lorsqu'Hidan écarta ses lèvres des siennes, il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Mais, Hidan les reprit bien vite et fit pénétrer sa langue. Ses mains, brusquement baladeuses, commencèrent à caresser le torse du jeune garçon.  
Soudain, il fut projeté à l'autre bout du salon et il se prit le mur. Itachi, le sharingan activé, le regardait haineux et était debout, devant Sasuke, comme pour le protéger. Les autres qui n'avaient put bouger, tellement qu'ils étaient stupéfaits devant l'audace du ''religieux'' (et bien question sécurité ça fait peur.), s'étaient accroupit près du cadet Uchiwa et s'enquérait de son état. L'aîné fusillait du regard le salop qui avait osé toucher SON frère, SON Sasuke. Hidan le fixa longuement du regard puis s'en alla vers sa chambre après l'avoir insulté de tous les noms, boudeur et furieux, en pensant : « Un jour, je l'aurai. Mais, il faudra que j'agisse tandis qu'il n'y aura personne et surtout quand Itachi ne sera pas dans les parages. Il semble tenir à lui. Je vois bien qu'il est aussi intéressé par lui que moi...Mais je lui enlèverai sa virginité avant lui ! »  
Itachi continua de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle. Puis, il désactiva le sharingan et s'avança vers Sasuke pour lui tendre la main. Celui-ci l'examina avec méprit et rétorqua sèchement :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.  
-J'ai vu ça. Ricana Itachi.

Sasuke lui lança un regard haineux puis se leva et se dirigea sa chambre. Itachi fixa tristement son frère puis se rendit lui aussi dans sa chambre.

xXx

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la sienne, Sasuke fonça dans la salle de bain, retira sa tenue, la jetant par terre, défit ses couettes rageusement, puis se doucha. Il se frotta le torse dégoutté et se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche pour ne plus sentir le goût d'Hidan. Il sortit ensuite de la douche, et mit la tenue, que lui avaient fait Deidara et Sasori, qu'il trouva sur le rebord du lavabo. Il alla se jeter sur le lit et hurla dans un oreiller. Il détestait son frère ! Il détestait Hidan ! Il détestait cette akatsuki qui le prenait pour un objet ! Et il détestait encore plus son frère car il savait au fond de lui qu'il aimait. Il le détestait d'avoir tué sa famille ! Il le détestait de l'avoir laissé seul ! Il le détestait de le protéger, signe d'un amour fraternel. Et pour ça, il le détestait encore plus car Sasuke voulait qu'il continu. Il voulait que son frère le protège d'Hidan ! Il voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il restera avec lui ! Il voulait qu'il lui dise : Je t'aime. Et pour ça, il le haïssait ! Car cela le rendait faible. Car il ne pourra le tuer si il continu. Car au fond de lui il veut lui dire qu'il lui pardonne. Qu'il veut rester avec lui tout le reste de sa vie.  
Et là son cœur se referma et Sasuke fit à haute voix :

-Je te tuerai Itachi. Je me vengerai même si pour ça je dois mourir. Même si pour ça je dois souffrir.

xXx

Sasuke ne vint pas manger. Ni le déjeuner, ni le dîner. Itachi non plus d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il apprit que son frère ne viendrait pas, il sortit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les membres de l'akatsuki savaient que lorsqu'il était comme ça il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors ils le laissèrent tranquille.  
Itachi était peiné. Il savait que c'était forcé que cela se passe comme ça mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé. Cette haine dans le regard de son petit frère adoré. Ce ton si sec. Ce ton qui ne lui montrait que de la rancœur. Ce ton qui l'avait transpercé de partout et qui le détruisait tel du venin.  
Itachi se sentit mal. Il courut dans sa salle de bain et cracha du sang dans le lavabo. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé c'était quand il avait frappé son frère et qu'il lui avait à nouveau montré le meurtre de son clan. Cela l'avait pratiquement détruit en entendant les cris effarés de Sasuke. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant trois jours et n'avait rien mangé. Konan au quatrième jour avait brusquement pénétré dans sa chambre et l'avait engueulé en lui hurlant qu'il pouvait faire la gueule, qu'il pouvait s'enfermer mais qu'il était obligé de manger au moins quelque chose. Itachi avait soupiré de frustration mais l'avait suivit dans la cuisine et avait mangé le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé.  
Itachi se regarda dans le miroir. On disait qu'il était beau. Mais le jeune homme, lui, se trouvait laid. Il avait un visage beau c'était vrai, mais il était arrogant. Il voulait tellement avoir le doux visage de son frère. Avoir ce sourire adorable. Pourtant, la haine avait complètement abîmé le visage de son petit frère. Son visage était dur et Itachi se détesta encore plus pour avoir rendit son frère aussi laid. Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il souriait. Il était détendu et lumineux. Itachi voulait revoir ce visage d'ange encore une fois. Une fois seulement et il serait heureux. Une fois seulement et il pourrait mourir d'un coup, le cœur léger.  
Itachi soupira.

xXx

Le lendemain matin, Itachi se réveilla à 10 heures. Il se lava puis descendit directement dans le salon. L'akatsuki s'y trouvait chacun occupé à quelque chose. Deidara et Sasori s'engueulaient pour l'art. Tobi faisait des dessins. Kakuzu comptait des billets (Il avait gagné le pari et avait eu 40 Ryo bien qu'il dut donner, avec beaucoup de peine, 10 Ryo à Kisame.). Hidan priait. Kisame parlait avec Zetsu (sur les poissons). Et Konan et Pein réfléchissaient au problème : Sasuke.  
Lorsqu'Itachi entra, tout le monde arrêta son activité et le regarda surprit. L'aîné Uchiwa s'approcha de Konan et lui demanda :

-Et Sasuke ?  
-Il est resté dans sa chambre. Répondit-elle. Il veut voir personne.

« Quelle tête de mule ! » Pensa l'Uchiwa. Il sortit du salon sous les regards surpris de ses coéquipiers et se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa.

-Allez vous en ! Cria le jeune garçon.

Itachi n'obéit pas et ouvrit la porte. Son cadet était caché sous sa couette, semblant bouder. L'aîné entra silencieusement dans la chambre et s'avança sans bruit vers le lit. Il observa la bosse sous les draps, signe que son frère s'y terrait en dessous, hésitant pour la première fois à l'attitude qu'il devait avoir et ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il attendit donc, ne savant quoi faire d'autre. Les minutes passèrent puis ensuite les heures. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa ignorait toujours que son aîné était debout à côté de son lit. Il maugréait des malédictions à son égard, puis rêvait d'un monde où sa famille serait en vie et que son frère était toujours aussi gentil avec lui alors il se maudissait lui-même pour avoir espéré. Petit à petit, le petit sommet de linges, se redressa et redescendit avec lenteur. Sasuke s'était assoupit. Il se retourna dans son sommeil, sa couverture glissant jusqu'à ses épaules nues. Itachi le contempla d'un regard tendre. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Enfin... plus que d'habitude. Son visage était serein, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffé lui donnait un air sauvage, son souffle régulier dégageait une douce haleine et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées... Itachi se redressa vivement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du visage de son cadet. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Paniqua-t-il. Tout en réfléchissant, Itachi caressa pensivement les cheveux de son cadet qui ronronna de bien-être. Le jeune garçon papillonna des paupières jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre péniblement des yeux, croisant ainsi le regard de son aîné. Au début, il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi son grand frère adoré s'était-il écarté brusquement de lui ? Il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi son assassin de frère se trouvait-il devant lui ? Il cligna des yeux étonné. Pourquoi son frère tant haït l'avait-il regardé tendrement ? Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour une exclamation muette. Pourquoi son grand frère, cet assassin, qu'il haïssait tant, le regardait-il tendrement, avait-il été aussi protecteur quelques jours avant, et lui carressait avec douceur les cheveux ? Son regard se dirigea vers les lèvres du plus âgé. « Pourquoi ai-je si envie de l'embrasser ? » Se demanda-il en sentant son cœur battre à la chamade rien qu'à l'idée de sentir les lèvres de son aîné sur les siennes. Il secoua brusquement la tête et fronça des sourcils sous les yeux interloqués d'Itachi qui l'observait en ne faisant aucuns gestes. « Je ne vais pas bien moi ! » S'écria le plus jeune. « C'est mon frère et mon ennemi juré ! Il est canon, soit... » Il rougit vivement et releva précipitamment sa couverture sur lui, le recouvrant antérieurement. Le plus âgé des deux frères sourit amusé par la réaction de son cadet qui était fort surprenante. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et souffla dans son oreille :

-Il faut te lever.

Le réflexe du jeune garçon fut de s'écarter prestement de lui en se tenant l'oreille, les joues rouges.

-Que... Balbutia-t-il troublé. Tu... Tu... Pourquoi tu... Mais...

Itachi ne put empêcher un rire s'échapper de lui. Son frère était vraiment adorable.

-Tu es drôle otouto*. Sourit-il.

En entendant son aîné dire ce mot avec autant de détachement irrita Sasuke. Il lui lança sèchement :

-Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Alors va t'en et laisse moi tranquille !

Cela déstabilisa quelque peut le jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas bien mal. Et puis entendre son cadet révéler à quel point il le haïssait au point de ne pas vouloir le voir comme frère lui brisa le cœur.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Fit-il la voix enrouée par sa tristesse contenue. Comme un étranger, un ennemi...

Le jeune garçon ayant perçu son chagrin dans sa voix ne su quoi répondre, trop abasourdi. Itachi commença à s'en aller mais quelque chose lui retint la manche. C'était Sasuke qui détournait la tête, rougissant.

-Je ne comprends pas. Déclara-t-il incertain. A certains moment tu es un assassin et puis à d'autres moments tu es ce frère que j'ai tant aimé. Je ne comprends pas.

L'aîné s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras mais son cadet le repoussa.

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Tu as tué le clan, la famille, oto-san* et oka-san*...

Le plus âgé en le voyant aussi vulnérable souhaitait plus que tout de le serrer contre et de lui murmurer des excuses à l'oreille. Mais il ne fit rien. Il observa interdit son jeune frère qui se retenait à grand peine de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu devrais aller te laver. Chuchota doucement Itachi. Tu as besoin de sortir et de te changer les idées.

L'adolescent avait l'espace d'un instant l'attention de lui désobéir mais il se redressa finalement lentement, près à sortir du lit quand Deidara débarqua d'un coup dans la chambre, faisant exploser la porte, suivit des autres membres.

-Est-ce que j'ai entendu douche ? Sourit perversement Hidan.

L'aîné des Uchiwa lui adressa un regard noir, pouvant le tuer sur place si il n'était pas immortel. Cependant, ayant comprit l'avertissement, il se tut. Le nukenin blond s'avança vers le lit du cadet Uchiwa qui se cacha à nouveau sous sa couette. Sans plus grande cérémonie, l'artiste tira sur la couverture, la lançant sur la tête de Pein (Pein : Il manque vraiment de respect avec Dieu!) sous les yeux rieurs de Konan. Sasuke sous le froid soudain qu'il ressentit, grogna.

-Allez à la douche ! S'écria tout heureux le blond qui ne vit pas le regard meurtrier du plus jeune.

-Non. Râla le jeune garçon.

-Obéit Sasuke. Ordonna son frère.

-T'es pas mon père !

Itachi se reteint de lui lancer qu'il était tout de même son grand frère. Mais il fit un sourire entendu à son cadet qui marmonna :

-Et dis pas ce que je sais ce que tu penses !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Si ton sourire laisse entendre que...

-Que tu n'as pas le niveau. Coupa l'aîné.

-Quoi ?! Si j'ai le niveau !

-Prouve le.

Sasuke lança un coup d'œil à Konan qui riait en aidant les autres à enlever le drap sur Pein.

-Konan ! Itachi veut me faire du mal !

Celle-ci laissa Pein aux mains des autres membres, accourut et prit Sasuke dans ses bras, protectrice. Le jeune garçon lança un regard de défit à son frère.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui faire peur comme ça Itachi. Sermonna-t-elle.

Celui-ci regarda son frère. « Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Tu utilises l'akatsuki comme arme. Mais désolé pour toi petit frère, ils ne peuvent rien me faire, ils ont peur de moi. » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Itachi lança un sourire mi-amuser mi-contrarier à son frère. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, une nouvelle complicité venait de se former entre eux.

*Veut dire mignon en japonais.

**Veut dire petit frère en japonais.

***Veut dire père en japonais.

****Veut dire mère en japonais.

**Itachi : Houa ! Le passage entre Sasuke et moi s'est agrandit et est beaucoup plus émouvant !**

**Sasuke : Je suis d'accord ! Si Deidara n'avait pas débarqué, on serait allé dans la douche tous les deux !**

**XxxloveItasasu : *ç* Fantasme !**

**Pein : Pourquoi on m'a lancé la couverture sur la gueule ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Pour te faire taire !**

**Pein : Très bien alors je ne commenterais pas !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Tant mieux !**

**Deidara (choqué) : Elle a pas dit ça ?!**

**Sasori : Si**

**Dedara : Mais elle saute toujours sur son ordi à la rentrée du lycée pour voir si elle n'a pas de nouveaux commentaires !**


	5. Nouvelles de Konoha

**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai travailler avec l'akatsuki pour réécrire ce chapitre ! Ils souhaitaient que je parle plus du labyrinthe de leur antre et changer leur quelques réactions.**

**Pein : Sasuke surtout.**

**Sasuke : Il est normal que je reste froid avec des gens que je ne peux pas voir en peinture ! Avant je souriais alors que mes amis ont dû mal à me voir sourire ! Il y avait un problème quand même !**

**Itachi Et tu as expliqué plus de choses aussi, contrairement à celui de l'autre chapitre.**

**Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon !**

**Deidara : Et tu as pensé au vocabulaire !**

**Sasori : Nous sommes fière de notre fanficeuse aujourd'hui ! Donc nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! **

Les jours passèrent. Mais malgré ça, Sasuke se perdait toujours dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'akatsuki. Itachi et lui avaient fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé et ne se parlaient plus, s'évitant même le plus possible. Itachi parce qu'un désir profond commençait à prendre possession de son corps dès qu'il s'approchait de son frère et son cadet parce qu'il avait honte d'avoir montré sa faiblesse à son aîné, son ennemi, d'avoir espéré qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour le consoler. Sasori et Deidara avaient continué à faire des vêtements au jeune Uchiwa. Hidan ne l'approchait plus et n'essayait plus de le toucher. Konan le gâtait. Et tous les autres s'en occupait normalement. Zetsu trouvant Sasuke à croquer, avait essayé à mainte reprises de le manger. Mais, les autres arrivaient toujours à temps. Bref, voilà comment se passait généralement ses journées .

xXx

Un matin, Sasuke se réveilla et se leva. Il alla se laver comme toutes les matinées normales. Puis, une fois habillé, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger son petit-déjeuner. Il se perdit plusieurs fois, ne trouvant ni la salle à manger ni la cuisine. Konan lui avait expliqué que c'était un système que Pein avait créé pour que les étrangers, mais ce que ce roux imbécile qui se prenait pour Dieu n'avait pas pensé c'était qu'il y ait d'autres personnes à l'intérieur de leur cachette, comme des otages. Alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver et à maudire le pauvre chef qui croyait bien, Sasuke entendit du tapage. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et arriva, enfin, dans la salle à manger. Toute l'akatsuki était là et mangeait tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Konan se leva brusquement et alla à la cuisine lui préparer des pancakes et une tasse de chocolat. Le jeune garçon salua tout le monde, ignora son frère qui faisait de même, et s'assit à côté de Tobi (le pauvre ! [pas Tobi, Sasuke!]). Alors qu'il les regardait un par un, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est le baka* ? Demanda le cadet Uchiwa.  
-Bah, je suis là ! Fit Tobi.  
-Mais non ! Râla le jeune garçon. Pas toi ! L'autre baka !  
-En mission. Répondit Sasori.

Konan revint et donna le petit-déjeuner de Sasuke. Celui-ci la remercia et interrogea :

-Où ça ?  
-A Konoha. Dit Kisame.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Qu'est ce que ça te fais ? Lui lança sèchement Pein. C'est moi qui lui a donné cette mission et tu n'as pas à savoir ! Tu n'es qu'un otage !

Sasuke lui lança un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire : ''j'temmerde connard !''. Konan décida de changer de sujet :

-Alors, Sasori ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis avec lui ?  
-Parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit !  
-Elle était trop calme ? Demanda Hidan.  
-Trop sportive ! Se plaignit le marionnettiste.

Il eut des exclamations de toutes parts et un ''De quoi tu te plaints ?!'' d'Hidan. Sasuke, toujours aussi innocent (on se demande comment avec Hidan à côté) ne comprit pas.

-Comment ça sportive ? Interrogea-t-il.

Il eut un gros blanc. Comment expliquer ça au jeune garçon ? Hidan sourit, pervers.

-Si tu veux...Fit il dragueur. je peux te faire une démonstration.

Il eut un gros bruit et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Itachi avait brusquement reposé sa tasse sur la table et maintenant, tuait (même si c'est impossible car il est immortel) du regard Hidan. Celui-ci baissa soudain la tête, effrayé. Sasuke qui, toujours aussi innocent, ne comprenait pas, demanda :

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire quand...  
-Des entraînements ! Cria Sasori. On s'est entraîné pendant toute la nuit !

Le cadet Uchiwa le regarda surprit et lui lança, hautain :

-La nuit c'est fait pour dormir.  
-Pas toujours. Fit perversement Hidan.

Le jeune garçon l'observa étonné.

-Que veux-tu dire par...commença-t-il.  
-Au fait ! Hurla Kisame alarmé. Pourquoi Deidara est à Konoha ?!  
-Pour rien ! Répondit leur chef.  
-Il est allé voir qu'elles étaient les réactions des ninjas à Konoha au sujet de la disparition de Sasuke-chan. Fit Tobi.

Regard meurtrier de la part de Pein et regards disant ''T'aurais pas pu te taire ?!'' de la part de tous les autres. Et pour bien l'enfoncer, Kakuzu lui gueula :

-Tes con ou tu le fais exprès ?!  
-Oups ! Fit le cassos. Tobi a dit une bêtise. Tobi est un mauvais garçon ! Tobi va se punir.

Il se leva et alla se cogner la tête contre un mur en répétant :

-Méchant Tobi ! Méchant Tobi !*

Sasuke le regarda sidéré. Mais comme il voulait savoir pourquoi Deidara devait faire cette mission, il demanda :

-A quoi cela servira-t-il ?  
-Nous avons besoin de savoir combien de temps, à peu près, on te garde. Répondit Konan.  
-Me garde ? Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

Konan fondit en larmes et fonça sur le jeune garçon pour le serrer contre elle.

-Comment peux-tu penser ça, mon petit Sasuke-chan ?! Pleura-t-elle (pour de faux).

Le dit ''petit Sasuke-chan'' se débattit pour lui échapper.

xXx

Le lendemain, alors que toute l'akatsuki était dans le salon avec Sasuke, Deidara débarqua et hurla :

-J'explose !

Tout le monde sursauta (excepté Itachi) et se tourna vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Pein.  
-On risque pas de rendre Sasuke avant un bon moment ! Cria le nukenin blond.  
-Pourquoi ? Fit le jeune garçon inquiet.

Deidara alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, les autres en face de lui, et raconta :

-Bon, j'étais arrivé à Konoha sans problème. Je m'étais mis à rechercher ce crétin de réceptacle de Kyubi.  
-Pourquoi crétin ? Demanda Tobi.  
-Chut ! Lui fit Konan.  
-Donc, je recherchais ce crétin de Naruto ! Continua le blond. Et quand je l'ai aperçu, il était entouré de personnes très importantes. Le troisième hokage, Kakashi Hatake le ninja copieur, Jiraya, Gaï Maito...

-Je les rencontré celui-là ! L'interrompit Kisame. Il a même osé m'oublier !

-...et des personnes pas du tout importantes comme une fille aux cheveux roses et un gars aux gros sourcils.  
-La fille c'est Sakura ! Répliqua sèchement Sasuke. C'est une amie très chère pour moi ! Et le gars aux gros sourcils c'est Lee. Il est super sympa ! Alors t'avises pas à dire qu'ils ne sont pas importants !

Les membres regardèrent étonnés, le cadet Uchiwa défendre ses amis. Après un long moment de silence, Deidara poursuivit :

-Heu... Donc ! Il y avait pleins de gens autours de lui et ils essayaient de voir comment sauver Sasuke. Et c'est là que Naruto cria : ''Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Je serais le futur hokage ! Alors, Je sauverais Sasuke ! Même si je dois souffrir pour ça ! Même si je dois sacrifier ma vie pour lui !''

Tout le monde (sauf Sasuke) était ravi de savoir que le réceptacle de Kyubi était près à risquer sa vie pour le sauver. ''Quel bel acte d'amitié !'' disaient ils. Le nukenin blond continua le discours de Naruto :

-''Bon, bah, le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas où il peut être.''

Toutes les personnes présentes (excepté Sasuke) en tombèrent de stupéfaction.

-Qu'il est con ! Hurla Hidan.  
-Comment pourrait-il être hokage ?! Critiqua Konan.  
-Quel crétin ! Renchérit Kakuzu.  
-Mais, comment va-t-on l'avoir si il ne sait même qui a capturé son ami ?! Rajouta Pein.  
-Ça fait peur ! S'exclama Sasori.  
-C'est Naruto. Répondit calmement Sasuke.

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

-Pourquoi es tu aussi détendu ? Demanda Kisame.  
-Parce que je m'y attendais et que le plus con...  
-Bête ! Le corrigea Itachi.

Son frère lui lança un regard noir.

-Donc le plus ''bête''... rectifia Sasuke. c'est que je vous ai prévenu et que vous ne m'aviez pas écouté.

Les membres de l'akatsuki ouvrirent grands les yeux. Il était au courant ! Il savait que son meilleur ami était trop stupide pour le sauver ! Deidara fini pourtant par poursuivre son histoire :

-Donc, ce crétin de Naruto ne savais rien et je peux vous dire que la fille, Sakura, elle lui a explosé la gueule.  
-C'est bien le genre de Sakura. Sourit Sasuke.  
-Elle était encore plus effrayante que Konan ! Et je n'exagère pas ! Elle a frappé le pauvre Naruto et l'a traité de ''Crétin'', de ''Bon à rien'', et de ''Ne ris pas sur le malheur des autres, baka !''  
-Pauvre Usuratonkachi* ! Lança Sasuke légèrement amusé et intérieurement heureux de savoir que ses amis allaient bien.  
-Vingt minutes plus tard, ils ont tous essayé de savoir où se trouvait notre petit Sasuke.

Le jeune garçon fronça des sourcils. Notre ? Il ne leur appartenait pas ! Deidara n'y fit pas attention et continua :

-Ils ont essayé de savoir qui l'avait capturé. Alors, ils ont chacun proposé leur idée. Puis, Sakura a suggéré :''C'est sûrement Orochimaru.''  
-Bravo Sakura ! La félicita Sasuke. Tu es aussi intelligente que je le pensais. Tu vas tout de suite savoir qui m'a capturé !  
-Ah ! Fit Pein content. Enfin quelqu'un de malin.

Les autres membres de l'akatsuki acceptèrent. Le nukenin blond poursuivit son récit :

-Ouais et bien heureusement qu'elle est là car pour ce qu'il s'agit de Naruto... Ce crétin a sûrement essayé de faire mieux car il a hurlé :''Je sais ! C'est Itachi et la grande sardine qui l'accompagne qui l'ont enlevé !''

-Tu c'est ce qu'elle dit la grande sardine ?! S'écria furieux Kisame, un gros blanc suivant ses paroles.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'aîné Uchiwa. Celui-ci regardait Sasuke, incrédule. Le cadet Uchiwa évitait son regard gêné et assez vexé de la proposition de Naruto. Comme si son frère allait le capturer ! Son baka de meilleur ami ne savait-il pas qu'Itachi était son ennemi ? Si il le capturerais, cela voudrais dire qu'il ressente toujours en lui de l'affection envers son cadet, ce qui n'est pas le cas (enfin d'après ce que pense Sasuke) !

-Pourquoi Itachi enlèverait Sasuke ? Demanda Sasori déconcerté.  
-Je sais pas. Fit Deidara surpris lui aussi.

Ils continuèrent de regarder Itachi jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'énerve.

-Bon, vous allez arrêter de me regarder avec des yeux de poissons et laisser ce baka blond poursuivre son histoire ?!

Le ''baka blond'' n'était pas vraiment ravi de se faire appeler comme ça mais ne protesta pas et continua :

-Heu... Voilà ! Naruto avait dit une proposition débile et Lee, c'est ça ?, l'approuvait en criant : ''Ouais ! Et maître Gaï et moi on le retrouva et récupéra Sasuke ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura !'' Naruto super content de voir que quelqu'un était d'accord avec lui...  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Fit le jeune garçon en souriant moqueur.  
-...C'était mit à imaginer des plans plus stupides les uns que les autres. Sakura, fatiguée de voir autant de bêtises, partit en se tenant la tête et en marmonnant : ''Mais quel crétin !'' Je décidai donc de partir moi aussi, estimant que j'avais assez d'informations. Alors que je me retournais, cette fille me hurla :''Ino* !''

Stupéfaction de la part de tous et gros blanc. Gros blanc brisé par Sasuke qui riait à s'en déboîter les côtes. Il était plié et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Deidara le regarda vexer. Tobi se mit, lui aussi, à rire. Le nukenin blond furieux, se tourna vers l'homme au masque et lui lança :

-Tobi ! Toi tu dois savoir pourquoi elle m'a appelé Ino, non ?  
-Non. Pouffa celui-ci. Tobi n'en sait rien.  
-Bah, pourquoi ris-tu alors ? Lui demanda Kisame.  
-Parce que Tobi veut faire comme Sasuke-chan !

Le dit ''Sasuke-chan'' continuait de se tordre de rire. Deidara vraiment énervé, hurla :

-Mais, pourquoi elle m'a appelé Ino ?! J'la connais même pas et elle dit que je suis un cochon !

A ces paroles, Sasuke ria plus fort. Deidara était très en colère et hurlait qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi Sakura l'avait appelé Ino. Le cadet Uchiwa essayait de reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir lui expliquer mais ils était tellement plié qu'il s'étranglait presque. Pourtant, il réussit à s'esclaffer, en pointant du doigt le blond :

-I...I...Ino ! Elle... Elle t'a appelé Ino !  
-J'vois pas ce qu'il y de drôle à être appelé cochon ! Râla Deidara  
-C'est... C'est pas ça ! Riait Sasuke. Ino c'est... C'est la meilleure amie de Sakura.  
-Ah ! Fit le blond.  
-C'est une fille ! Hurla le jeune garçon mort de rire.  
-Quoi ?! Gueula l'artiste aux explosions qui était près à exploser (lol). Mais j'suis un mec !

Tout le monde rigola avec le cadet Uchiwa (sauf Itachi). Kisame qui était tellement tordu de rire, était par terre et tapait du poing le sol. Sasuke décida de se moquer un peu plus de Deidara :

-Et...Et le plus marrant ! C'est...C'est que vous avez la même coiffure !

Rire général (excepté Itachi qui se cachait sous son manteau pour ricaner). Le nukenin blond manqua de faire exploser le cadet Uchiwa. Mais, alors qu'il allait le faire, il l'observa et une inspiration vint. Tout le monde, sauf Tobi, avait remarqué son silence et que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sasuke. Celui-ci arrêta de rire, vite suivit par les membres de l'akatsuki, sauf de Tobi qui continuait de rigoler bêtement jusqu'à ce que Kisame le frappe pour le faire taire. Le jeune garçon regardait inquiet, le nukenin blond qui l'observait, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Puis, il se mit à sourire et s'écria :

-J'ai trouvé l'idée d'un nouveau déguisement pour Sasuke ! Viens Sasori !

Il se leva et prit le marionnettiste par le bras pour le traîner vers la sortie. Mais, celui-ci ne voulait en aucun cas partir avec lui et retira brusquement son bras. Deidara le regarda surprit et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai pas envie ! Répondit Sasori.  
-Aller ! Le supplia le blond. _Danna_ ! J'ai besoin de toi pour faire le costume !

Celui-ci accepta immédiatement et le suivit. Sasuke le regarda partir et se mit à penser : « Il y avait un sous entendu quand il avait dit ''Danna'', non ? » Il secoua brusquement la tête. « Mais, qu'est ce que je pense moi ?! C'est impossible ! C'était juste mon imagination ! »

xXx

Les membres de l'akatsuki attendaient dans le salon que les deux artistes reviennent avec le déguisement. Konan et Pein discutaient. Hidan se faisait pleins de fantasmes. Kisame avait sortit son épée de peau de requin, au cas où Hidan sauterait sur Sasuke. Zetsu mangeait. Kakuzu comptait des pièces. Et Sasuke et Itachi jouaient aux échecs.  
Que je vous explique : Tobi et Sasuke avaient joué aux échecs. Et désespéré de perdre, Tobi avait courut vers Itachi pour lui demander de l'aide. Au début Sasuke refusait de jouer avec son frère mais quand celui-ci lui fit remarquer que cela ne servirait à rien car il était gagnant d'office, le jeune garçon s'était énervé et avait tout de suite accepté de jouer aux échecs avec Itachi.  
Depuis, s'était leur sixième partie et Itachi avait gagné toutes les autres. Et Tobi les avait regardé impressionné.  
Sasuke avait reculé sa reine, ce qui permit à son frère de faire un échec et math. Le cadet Uchiwa furieux, voulut rejouer une autre partie. Itachi refusa, disant qu'il était fatigué. Son frère le traita de lâche, et il accepta, en soupirant, de jouer une autre partie, pour lui faire plaisir.  
Deidara et Sasori arrivèrent au même moment, ce qui sauva la vie d'Itachi (quand même pas). Deidara hurla :

-Nous avons fini le costume !  
-Vous en avez prit du temps ! Se plaignit Hidan.  
-Nous avons eu un contre-temps. Expliqua Sasori pendant que Deidara rougissait.

Tous les membres de l'akatsuki sourirent sauf Tobi qui était trop c**n et Sasuke qui était encore trop innocent (tu te demandes comment). Deidara en le voyant courra vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et cria :

-Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! (même pas copier-coller !)

Le dit Sasuke hurla de peur et se débattit pour échapper à son étreinte. Heureusement pour lui, le nukenin blond le lâcha et lui dit :

-Nous t'avons fait un autre costume ! Vas le mettre derrière le paravent là-bas !

Le cadet Uchiwa prit le costume et alla derrière le paravent pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'impatience était à son comble, il sortit. Il portait un mignon petit costume marin. Vous savez, celui avec les souliers, les chaussettes, le short bleu foncé et la chemise avec en plus le petit béret sur la tête. Ce qui donnait donc un Sasuke de seize ans qui avait à ce moment là, l'air d'en avoir sept.  
Donc pour conclure, il était trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop KAWAIII !  
Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez bien que cela ne faisait pas vraiment plaisir à l'adolescent (je viens juste d'y penser !) et son humeur s'assombrit quand les membres de l'akatsuki se mirent à crier des choses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête mais qui voulaient dire qu'une chose : ''Sasuke tu es trop mignon dans cette tenue !''  
Et pour bien empirer les choses, Deidara tendit au cadet Uchiwa une sucette. Vous savez, comme celles que les enfants trop adorables ont. Et bien s'en était une comme ça. Sasuke qui n'avait aucune, mais alors là, aucune envie de s'humilier encore plus, refusa.

-Je ne la prendrait pas ! Fit il.  
-Mais pourquoi ! Désespéra le nukenin blond.  
-Je n'aime pas les sucettes.  
-Si tu veux, je peux t'en donner une autre. Lui proposa perversement Hidan.

Sasuke prit tout de suite la sucette que Deidara lui donna. Il avait parfaitement comprit le sous-entendu du ''religieux''.  
Le nukenin blond était aux anges. Mais il trouvait qu'il manquait encore quelque chose. Il trouva enfin quoi.

-Sasuke ! Tu es un petit frère ! Hurla-t-il.  
-Quoi ?! Cria celui-ci.  
-Bah oui ! Continua le blond. Cette tenue, cette sucette... Il ne manque plus que le Nii-san* !  
-Quoi ?! Fit faiblement le jeune garçon.

« Pitié ! Tout sauf ça ! » Supplia-t-il désespéré. Le mot Nii-san était tabou pour lui depuis le meurtre du clan Uchiwa, depuis qu'Itachi l'avait torturé. Deidara sembla réfléchir puis il s'exclama :

-Je sais ! Parles moi comme si j'étais ton frère !  
-Quoi ?! Cria Sasuke au bord de la crise cardiaque.  
-Bah oui ! Dis que tu veux dormir avec moi !  
-Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi !  
-Mais... Je suis ton grand frère !  
-Heu... fit l'adolescent. Tu es blond, je suis brun. Et je voudrais pas être méchant mais... Tu ressembles plus à une grande sœur.

Deidara sembla hésiter entre pleurer et s'énerver en faisant tout exploser. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se tourna vers le cadet Uchiwa :

-Aller ! Dis-moi : Nii-san, je peux dormir avec toi ?!

Sasuke refusa au début mais devant les regard insistant de l'akatsuki, il craqua.

-Nii-san je peux dormir avec toi. Fit il d'une voix ennuyé qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir avec lui.  
-Nii-san, je peux jouer avec toi ?! Rajouta Sasori.  
-Nii-san je peux jouer avec toi. Répéta le cadet Uchiwa lassé et avec un ton qui montrait surtout qu'il souhaitait le tuer.

Il eut un gros blanc.

-Tu fais un piètre petit frère, Sasuke. Lâcha Deidara.

Itachi se mit à rire. Son frère... Un petit frère minable... Trop drôle !  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Sasuke fronça des sourcils en voyant son aîné se moquer de lui.

-Mais il rigole l'enfoiré. Marmonna-t-il.

Il décida de le faire taire, même si il devra s'humilier. Il prit son visage le plus mignon, sourit de façon joyeuse et courut vers Itachi en lui criant comme lorsqu'il était petit :

-Nii-san ! Je peux m'entraîner aux shuriken avec toi ?!

Itachi décida de jouer le jeu. Il fit la petite tapette habituelle sur le front de son petit frère.

-Désolé Sasuke. Dit il. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.  
-Hn. Bouda le jeune garçon.

Il eut un gros silence. Jamais les membres de l'akatsuki avaient vu Itachi se comporter ainsi et Sasuke être aussi adorable.

-L'âme du parfait petit frère est en lui ! cria soudain Deidara. Ah ! Quel bel art ! Il est tellement éphémère !  
-Éternel ! Répliqua Sasori.  
-Trop Kawaii ! Rajouta Konan.

Sasuke pivota vers elle et fronça des sourcils de façon trop chou. Tout le monde (à part Itachi bien sûr) cria d'exaltation en voyant le tête du cadet Uchiwa. Celui-ci qui souhaitait encore jouer le jeu du petit frère (ça lui a manqué !) se tourna vers Itachi et se plaignit :

-Nii-san ! Ils sont méchants avec moi ! Surtout le gros méchant pas beau d'Hidan.

Son aîné ria et lui ébouriffa fraternellement les cheveux. Tous avaient les yeux fixé sur eux, les trouvant...

-Deidara-sempai ?  
-Hm.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont un air de famille, Itachi-sempai et Sasuke-chan ?  
-Ce que tu peux être con Tobi !

*Veut dire idiot en japonais.

**Référence à Harry Potter.

***Veut dire imbécile heureux en japonais. C'est le mot préféré de Sasuke pour insulter affectueusement Naruto.

****Veut dire cochon en japonais.

*****Veut dire grand frère en japonais.

**Sasuke : J'ai été humilié !**

**Konan : Kawaii !**

**Hidan : Un appel au viol !**

**Itachi : Je m'en charge ! *ç***

**Sasuke (rouge de gêne) : Nii-san.**

**Itachi : Otouto. **

**Sasuke : Nii-san.**

**Itachi (emmène son frère dans sa chambre) : Otouto. **

**Sasuke : Nii-san.**

**Itachi : Otouto. **

**Sasuke : Nii-san.**

**Itachi : Otouto. **

**Sasuke : Nii-san.**

**Itachi : Otouto. **

**Sasuke : Nii-san.**

**Itachi : Otouto. **

**Sasuke : Nii-san.**

**Hidan : Ils font des choses pas très catholiques là ! Itachi est méchant il ne me prête même pas Sasuke !**

**Sasuke : Niii-saaaan !**

**Deidara : Si il ne se tait je vais l'exploser moi ! (frappe le mur) Oh ! On essaye de dormir nous !**

**Sasuke : Aaaah ! Nii-san !**

**Deidara : Bon je vais lui exploser la gueule comme ça il se la fermera !**

**Sasori (le retient par le bras) : Tu restes ici toi !**

**Pein : Bon, laissez nous des review ! Pour une fois qu'on a travaillé avec la fanficeuse !**

**Kakuzu (des billets dans les mains) : cinquante... soixante... soixante-dix...**


	6. Innocence perdue !

**Coucou ! Ça faisait longtemps !**

**Pein : Pas assez malheureusement.**

**XxxloveItasasu : Merci ça fait plaisir ! Je te signal que j'ai travaillé à fond pour ce chapitre !**

**Deidara : Malheureusement.**

**XxxloveItasasu : Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Surtout qu'à un moment tu étais plutôt content...**

**Deidara : Laideron**

**XxxloveItasasu : Travelo**

**Deidara : Sorcière !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Artiste de pacotille !**

**Sasori : Rooooh ! Ils recommencent à s'engueuler et nous sommes encore en retard ! Je vous dis donc...**

**Konan (sourire joyeux) : Bonne lecture ! **

Les jour avaient passés et les frères Uchiwa ne s'étaient en rien rapprochés. Même pas depuis l'épisode du petit frère. Tien en parlant de cet épisode... Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Itachi se retenait de pouffer de rire et son cadet se mettait à rougir comme une pivoine. Le pauvre ! Il avait eu tellement honte qu'il s'était terré sous sa couette pendant une semaine. Enfin avait essayé car cette fois-ci Konan était venue le chercher et l'avait torturé pour qu'il sorte enfin de sa chambre.  
Sans oublier que Sasuke se perdait toujours autant dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'akastuki (je crois qu'il n'a pas le sens d'orientation car ce n'est pas si difficile. Il suffit de suivre le couloir et d'ouvrir l'avant dernière porte ! [Sasuke (menaçant) : Toi tu vas souffrir!] Hi ! Hi ! Je l'ai fâché !). Au début cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, enfin, avant ce jour là.  
Notre Uchiwa préféré (ou non [Sasuke : Moi je préfère Tachi ! Moi : A ce moment de l'histoire tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! Sasuke : J'aimerais bien avoir un portrait de lui!] Irrécupérable), dés-encouragé par les nouvelles provenant de Konoha que leur avait annoncé Deidara, cherchait des issues pour pouvoir s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'en pouvait plus des tarés qu'étaient les membres de l'akastuki. Donc, alors qu'il cherchait, il entendit des bruits suspects. Il se rendit à l'endroit d'où ils provenaient et arriva devant une porte. Après avoir vérifié si il n'y avait personne dans le couloir où il se trouvait, le jeune garçon ouvrit doucement la porte.  
La pièce qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci était une chambre aux murs rouges et jaunes. Il y avait un bureau, une grande armoire, deux autres portes sur le mur d'en face et celui d'à côté, et un grand lit sur lequel se trouvait...

Sasori à califourchon sur Deidara, occupé à lui dévorer le cou. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus et le jeune Uchiwa sut enfin que le marionnettiste était bien une marionnette. Deidara gémissait à chaque fois que les lèvres de Sasori frôlaient son cou et parmi ses cris de plaisir, Sasuke comprit : ''Danna, Danna, Danna.'' L'artiste roux se redressa et se pencha pour embrasser son blond. Le bombardier enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Sasori le rompit et donna des baisers furtif sur le visage de Deidara qui gémissait toujours autant car les mains du marionnettiste étaient occupés à caresser son torse. Le roux alla ensuite embrasser et mordiller son cou puis son torse. L'artiste blond, lui, caressa d'un doigt expert le reliquaire qui était sensé être le cœur de Sasori. Cette action fit gémir la marionnette vivante et le marionnettiste se mit à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

-Hm. Dei-chan. Lui susurra-t-il. Tu m'excites.  
-Da... Danna. Je t'aime. Continuuuu !  
-Tu m'aimes comment ? Demanda malicieusement Sasori en arrêtant ses caresses à la grande frustration de son blond.  
-Je t'aimerais éternellement. Murmura Deidara en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Bonne réponse. Conclu le marionnettiste en recommençant ses touchés et ses baisers sur le torse de son amant qui se remit à gémir.

Sasuke les observait et était tellement... choqué, qu'il ne pouvait faire aucuns gestes. Il était surtout étonné de voir que notre artiste blond aimait l'amour éternel. Enfin, il l'espérait pour notre artiste roux. (Vous, vous aviez comprit depuis le début, non? Avec tous les indices et les sous-entendus que je vous ai laissé, vous ne pouviez pas ne pas avoir réalisé ça. Si vous n'aviez pas pigé, retournez au début de la fic et lisez la attentivement.)  
Roux qui, maintenant, dévorait le cou du bombardier qui, sous le plaisir, avait fermé les yeux. Les caresses et les baisers l'avaient rendu fou. Sasori mordilla ensuite l'un de ses tétons et Deidara ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Sasuke ?! Hoqueta-t-il.

Le marionnettiste se redressa vivement, considéra étonné et assez vexé son amant et tourna la tête vers notre pauvre Uchiwa qui sera traumatisé à vie. Celui-ci recula et sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

-Hm. Il le prend bien. Fit Sasori en replongeant sur les lèvres de son blond.  
-AAAAAAh !

xXx

-AAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Sasuke hurlait à en perdre haleine. Et ses hurlement furent entendu par les membres de l'akastuki qui accoururent pour savoir ce qui c'est passé.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? Demanda inquiète Konan.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Itachi débarqua brusquement et cria :

-Quoi ? Un serpent ? Tu as vu un serpent ?

L'adolescent regarda son frère surprit et légèrement réjouit. Il s'en souvenait !  
Pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, retournons dans le passé.

**Flash Back  
**  
C'était l'époque où Itachi et Sasuke étaient encore des frères inséparables. Sasuke était la petite merveille d'Itachi. C'était son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais malheureusement, lorsque notre petit Uchiwa se mettait à pleurer, on ne l'entendait pas. Les Uchiwa ignoraient pourquoi. Ils avaient fait des tests et je peux vous affirmer que lorsque notre petit Sasuke se mettait à pleurer, personne ne le savait. Cela était très embêtant, surtout quand le petit garçon se blessait. Il se mettait à pleurer mais personne ne l'entendait. Il ne devait pas pleurer assez fort. Enfin, bref. Lorsqu'il était enfin découvert, le petit bobo qu'il avait auparavant, était devenu une énorme blessure et notre petit Uchiwa allait immédiatement aux urgences. C'était pour ça que notre petit Sasuke pleurait très rarement. C'était pareil pour les cauchemars. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il demandait à son frère si il pouvait dormir avec lui ? C'était parce que quand il pleurait on ne l'entendait pas alors il allait directement dans la chambre de son grand frère. Et oui ! Il était pas bête notre petit Uchiwa !  
Bref, un jour d'été, Sasuke s'était rendu dans sa chambre et avait aperçut un serpent. Le pauvre petit garçon, effrayé, avait pleuré. Mais, personne ne l'avait entendu. Alors, il s'était mit à hurler :

-AAAAAAAAAAh ! Nii-san ! A l'aide ! AAAAAAAAAAh !

Son grand frère alerté par les cris, avait brusquement débarqué dans la chambre et demandé à son petit frère ce qu'il avait. Notre petit Uchiwa lui avait montré le serpent et Itachi en souriant, attendris par la peur trop mignonne de son cadet, l'avait prit par le cou et l'avait jeté par la fenêtre.

Nous avons apprit quelques temps plus tard que c'était Orochimaru et que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer les frères Uchiwa. Mais, ceci est une autre histoire alors revenons à celle du serpent.  
Sasuke devant l'acte HEROÏQUE de son grand frère, s'était jeté dans ses bras et lui avait voué corps et âme. Itachi l'avait serré contre lui et depuis ce jour, il courait sauver son petit frère des serpents à chaque fois que celui-ci hurlait.

**Fin du Flash Back  
**  
Vous comprenez à présent, la joie de notre Sasuke.

Hidan, jaloux du visage que montrait l'adolescent à son frère (un visage qui disait : ''Nii-san, tu es mon héros je t'aimerai pour toujours ! Tu t'es souvenu de ce jour là !''), ouvrit brusquement la porte et tomba sur Sasori et Deidara qui étaient en plein acte d'accouplement. Le ''religieux'' referma vite la porte mais tout le monde put voir et comprendre le hurlement du cadet Uchiwa. Konan prise d'une pitié sans pareille pour l'adolescent qui était, jusqu'à ce jour, encore innocent, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.  
Mais, n'oubliez pas que Tobi est aussi innocent que notre jeune Uchiwa.

-Pein-sama, que faisait Sasori-sempai et Deidara-sempai ?

Il eut un gros blanc et tout le monde observa l'homme au masque orange.

xXx

Quelques heures plus tard, le même jour, Hidan voulut avoir Sasuke pour lui tout seul. Pour l'instant, rien d'anormal. Ce vicieux ne rêvait que d'une chose, avoir la virginité du jeune garçon. Pourquoi ? On se le demande. (Sasuke : Parce que c'est un gros pervers !)

Mais, pour réussir, car cette fois-ci il était sûr d'y arriver, il avait demandé une faveur à Tobi (Hidan : J'ai pas demandé, j'ai ordonné ! Nuance.). Pourquoi Tobi ? C'est simple : c'est le membre le plus stupide de l'akatsuki. Donc, celui-ci irait voir le cadet Uchiwa et lui demanderait d'aller prendre quelque chose dans la seule salle de bain collective. A ce moment là, Hidan l'enfermerait dans la pièce avec lui et profiterait tranquillement de son corps.  
Oui ! Son plan était génial !  
Le ''religieux'' alla voir Tobi, essaya de ne pas le tuer (sinon à quoi servirait-il ?) et de lui expliquer avec beaucoup de peine car celui-ci était vraiment stupide. Mais, il réussit à l'obliger à aller voir Sasuke et le faire aller dans la salle de bain.

-Kyaaaaaaa !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'il eut un cri lorsque le jeune garçon entra dans la pièce.  
Pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, retournons dans le passé (Eh ! J'ai fait un jeu de mots ! [Pain : On s'en fout !]).

**Flash Back  
**  
Sasuke était entrain d'essayer de ne pas être traumatisé alors il s'occupait en regardant Itachi donner une raclé à Kisame aux échecs. Tobi arriva et courut vers le cadet.

-Sasuke-chan ! Sasuke-chan !  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai besoin de Sasuke-chan !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Est-ce que Sasuke-chan peut aller chercher à Tobi le Spasfon (médicament contre les maux de ventre) dans la boîte à pharmacie qui se trouve dans la salle de bain collective ?  
-La salle de bain quoi ? S'exclama incrédule l'adolescent.  
-Collective. Expliqua Kisame. C'est une salle de bain qui est utilisé en cas de secours pour l'un de nous. Il y a tous les médicaments importants et une douche au cas où l'un d'entre nous abîme sa salle de bain. Avant elle était pour nous tous sauf qu'on a protesté parce que le chef en avait une individuelle et nous on devait attendre des heures pour qu'enfin Konan sorte ! Sans oublier Hidan qui prenait un temps fou à se mettre du gel !  
-Ah.

Le jeune Uchiwa partit dans la salle de bain collective chercher ce Tobi lui avait demandé. Il ouvrit la porte et vit... Un corps avec une grosse poitrine et des cheveux bleus. Sasuke resta figé, puis Konan tourna la tête vers lui et...

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**Fin du Flash Back  
**  
Sasuke sortit rapidement de la pièce et ferma la porte en répétant : ''Désolé, désolé.'' Il resta immobile devant la porte puis rougit brusquement. Il venait de voir une femme nue ! Même sa propre mère il ne l'avait vu qu'habillé ! Et surtout qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas faire comme son oncle décédé, le seul qu'Itachi n'avait pas tué, Obito, qui lui, s'amusait à observer les femmes nues dans les sauna. Notre jeune Uchiwa était un garçon bien élevé !

C'était à ce moment là que les autres membres de l'akastuki arrivèrent, alertés par le cri. Il trouvèrent un adolescent rouge et à moitié malade. Celui-ci pivota vers eux et s'évanouit. D'un geste ''héroïque'', Itachi le rattrapa et le posa doucement au sol.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Deidara.  
-Encore traumatisé. répondit Kisame  
-Comment ça ? Fit Pein.

Il comprit enfin.

-Haaa. OK. Je vois. Mince ! J'avais oublié de vous prévenir que à cause de l'explosion que Deidara a produit dans la salle de bain de Konan, celle-ci a dû aller dans la salle de bain collective. (Mouais c'est ça ! Tu espérais surtout avoir ce même genre d'accident !)  
-Quoi ? Gronda Itachi. Tu n'y a pas pensé ? Il ne pourra plus regarder les femmes de la même façon maintenant ! Et au pire, il deviendra un gros pervers !  
-Mais non. Le rassura Sasori.  
-Toi tu n'as rien à dire ! S'énerva l'aîné Uchiwa. Si toi et ta blondasse n'aviez pas fait des choses indécentes, Sasuke ne serait pas évanoui à cette heure-ci !  
-Blondasses ?! râla Deidara furieux.  
-Mais, il n'ont rien fait. Remarqua Kisame.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua Itachi. Sans leurs choses dégoûtantes, la connerie de Deidara qui est d'exploser tout ce qu'il voit et Tobi qui dit au pauvre petit Sasuke d'aller dans cette pièce, celui-ci serait encore un jeune garçon innocent !  
-Il l'était trop aussi. Commenta Pein.  
-C'est ça qui fait qu'il est désirable. Chuchota perversement Hidan.  
-Ce n'est pas la faute de Tobi ! Se plaignit l'homme au masque. C'est Hidan-sempai qui a demandé à Tobi d'emmener Sasuke-chan dans la salle de bain collective pour que Hidan-sempai puisse profiter de son corps.  
-T'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule ? Se fâcha le ''religieux''. Je vais te faire souffrir !  
-C'est plutôt toi qui va souffrir. Menaça l'aîné Uchiwa en activant le sharingan.  
-Hé ! Hé ! Paniqua Hidan en reculant. Voyons, Itachi. C'était juste une blague ! Jamais je n'aurais touché ce jeune garçon très excitant !  
-Tu te moques de moi ? Dit d'une voix calme Itachi ce qui terrifia le ''religieux'' car cela signifiait beaucoup de douleur et de souffrance.

Hidan reculait pendant que l'Uchiwa avançait. Il eut un bruit puis toutes les personnes présentes virent Sasuke reprendre conscience.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda celui-ci.

Deidara s'accroupit devant lui.

-Ça va aller. Assura-t-il.

L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recule en le reconnaissant. Puis, il regarda autour de lui et s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.  
Deidara grogna et lui donna des petites claques pour le réveiller. Sasuke remua faiblement la tête, voulant échapper aux mains, et papillonna paresseusement des paupières. Il regarda à tour de rôle les personnes présentes, les sourcils d'abord froncés puis en les détaillant bien il pâlit et tenta de reculer vivement mais l'artiste blond le retint au sol. Le jeune Uchiwa se débattit alors, donnant des coups à l'aveuglette.

-Mais calme-toi ! Ordonna le bombardier. Si tu te relèves maintenant tu vas de nouveau t'évanouir !

L'adolescent n'obéit pas et au contraire s'affola encore plus !

-Laissez moi ! Cria-t-il effrayé ce qui surpris les nukenin. Mon père n'a pas à payer une rançon pour me sauver ! Oto-san ! Oka-san ! Nii-san ! Au secours !

Itachi sursauta. Il regarda stupéfait son cadet et une lueur de compréhension brilla dans son regard. Son frère avait tout oublié. Il ne se souvenait qu'après ce jour qui avait tant inquiété le clan.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke n'avait que cinq ans à ce moment là, son frère aîné, Itachi, était déjà chunin et partait assez souvent en missions. Son petit frère encore très jeune restait donc chez lui, avec sa mère.

Pourtant, un jour, Mikoto partit faire des courses rapides et laissa ''son adorable bébé'', comme elle le répétait tant, quelques instants à la maison, durant sa sieste. Normalement il n'aurait rien dû se passer. La mère des frères Uchiwa serait rentrée tranquillement chez elle, trouvant son petit Sasuke endormi sur son lit.

Cependant ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi.

Mikoto était rentrée chez elle, elle avait rangé les affaires et s'était rendue à la chambre de son plus jeune fils. Mais, elle ne le vit pas sur son lit, ni dans son lit. Nullement inquiète, elle se dit qu'il devait se trouver dans la chambre de son aîné, sachant très bien que son petit garçon dormait souvent avec son frère lorsqu'il avait peur. Elle s'y rendit donc. Seulement, il n'y avait personne. L'angoisse commença à la prendre mais Mikoto était une femme sereine alors elle se calma vite et débuta ses recherches. Elle fouilla tous les recoins de la maison, omettant aucunes pièces, aucuns meubles, aucuns endroits où son jeune fils pourrait se cacher. Néanmoins, les faits étaient là. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sasuke. La mère de celui-ci, anxieuse, commença à paniquer et à farfouiller de nouveau sa maison, la mettant sens-dessus-dessous cette fois-ci. Fatiguée, elle tomba à genoux, dans le salon en bazar, ne sachant où chercher. Le dernier de ses enfants avait disparu... Il avait disparu. Tout cela était de sa faute ! Si elle n'était pas sortie, il aurait encore été là ! La femme ne pu retenir un sanglot s'échapper. Elle se sentait tellement mal et elle avait tellement peur. Elle ne savait où était son fils. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Il n'avait que cinq ans ! Elle fronça des sourcils. Non ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sauve son petit garçon ! Elle sécha ses larmes et se releva. Elle observa d'un regard vide le sol encombrer d'objets et de toutes sortes de choses qu'elle avait jeté sous l'affolement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un bout de papier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle se baissa, le ramassa et le lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage pâlit et ses mains tremblèrent jusqu'à laisser tomber le bout de feuille par terre. Mikoto avait envie de sangloter et de hurler. De courir dans les rue en criant à l'aide et de courir jusqu'à leur cachette pour leur donner une bonne correction. Ses mains furent des poings. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous son contenant de haine, de tristesse, de colère et d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent, ils étaient rouges. Son sharingan s'était activé. L'épouse du chef Uchiwa prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et quitta sa maison d'un pas déterminé. Elle traversa la rue, son aura furieuse effrayant les passants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir cette femme si douce et si gentille aussi terrifiante et intimidatrice. Elle sortit du quartier Uchiwa, continuant de marcher de ce pas si calme et menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le commissariat de Konoha. En face de la porte de celui-ci, con courage la quitta. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-on penser d'elle ? Elle regarda la porte de ses yeux redevenus noirs et tristes. Ses yeux qui brillèrent de larmes. Mais que faisait-elle encore là ?! Elle devait absolument entrer ! Sasuke était en danger !

-Oka-san ?

Mikoto se retourna lentement, en reconnaissant cette voix si familière. Elle croisa le regard de son fils aîné qui écarquilla des yeux, stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère aussi perdue, vulnérable et chétive. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses cheveux tombait mollement sur son visage blafard, même trop blafard. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'évanouirait d'un instant à l'autre. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivée pour qu'elle soit ainsi ?

-Oka-san ? Demanda doucement Itachi en avançant prudemment vers elle pour ne pas la brusquer. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Sasuke ?

En entendant le nom de son plus jeune fils, la mère de celui-ci poussa un gémissement désespéré et prit subitement son plus âgé dans ses bras. Celui-ci se tendit, surpris par ce geste d'abattement.

-Oka-san ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle pleura, serrant son fils contre elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche d'une voix hachée :

-S... Sa... Sasuke a... a... di... spa... ru !

L'aîné des frères Uchiwa sentit son cœur rater un battement. Sa mère venait de lui dire quoi ? Son adorable petit frère avait disparu ? Mais comment cela était-il possible ?

-O... Oka-san. Il faut prévenir oto-san.

-Je sais. Renifla Mikoto. J'étais venue le voir pour le lui annoncer mais que va-t-il penser ? Je suis une mauvaise mère ! Si... Si seulement je n'étais pas...

Elle s'écarta de son garçon qui vit à quel point sa mère était affligée par la disparition de son plus jeune enfant. Elle lui semblait tellement fatiguée, tellement malade. Souffrait-elle donc à ce point ? Avait-elle si peur de la réaction de son mari ? Pensait-elle être vraiment une mauvaise mère ?

-Viens. Fit Itachi en entraînant celle-ci dans le commissariat.

Il entra et s'avança vers le comptoir où une jeune femme blonde travaillait.

-Ah ! Itachi-san ! S'exclama-t-elle souriante en reconnaissant le jeune garçon. Tu viens voir ton père ?

-Oui. Répondit celui-ci la mine grave.

-Tu peux aller dans son bureau il est libre.

-Merci.

Le jeune garçon emmena sa mère jusqu'au bureau de son père auquel il frappa trois fois avant d'entrer.

-Itachi ? S'étonna Fugaku. Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est oka-san. Elle a un problème.

-Un problème ?

Le regard du chef du clan Uchiwa se porta sur son épouse qui semblait être plus malade à fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il se leva d'un bond, aida son fils à emmener sa femme et à l'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Que se passe-t-il Mikoto ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Pourquoi Sasuke n'est-il pas avec toi ?

Mikoto se remit à sangloter sous les yeux incrédule de son mari. Celui-ci tenta de la calmer et lui demanda de lui expliquer son chagrin.

-Sasuke a été enlevé. Pleura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?! S'écria furibond le chef de police. Qui a osé... ?!

-Ils... Ils ont laissé un mot. Hoqueta son épouse. Disant que Sasuke mourra se soir à minuit si... si on ne leur donne un sac de cinquante milles Ryo à l'entrée du village.

-Hmm. Réfléchit Fugaku. L'entrée du village. Nous pourrions les arrêter là-bas et récupérer Sasuke.

-C'est trop dangereux oto-san. Ils prévoiront sûrement le coup et garderont alors Sasuke caché et pire, le tiendront entre la vie et la mort.

-Tu as raison Itachi.

Le chef du clan Uchiwa réfléchit quelques instant puis annonça finalement le visage grave :

-Itachi, va au quartier et sonne la cloche de rassemblement.

XxX

-Chers Uchiwa ! Déclara le chef de ceux-ci qui l'écoutaient attentivement. L'un d'entre nous a été enlevé. Mon plus jeune fils, Sasuke !

Des murmures indignés provinrent de la foule.

Comment ?! Il existait donc des personnes assez folles pour s'attaquer à leur clan et pire capturer le cadet des fils du chef ?! Leur adorable petit Sasuke ? Leur petit trésor ? Sasuke était après tout pour eux le symbole même du mot kawai. Que des ninjas l'ai capturé pour de l'argent était offusquant.

Les Uchiwa ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'observer la femme de leur chef qui semblait si désespérée et si souffrante. Elle était si pâle !

-Je vous demanderais d'être ce clan si uni et de m'aider à chercher mon fils !

Des exclamations d'acquiescement retentirent et des groupes de trois ou quatre ninjas Uchiwa partirent à la recherche de leur ''petit chef''.

Avant de s'en aller à son tour, Fugaku se tourna vers son fils aîné et lui ordonna :

-Reste ici avec ta mère.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Je veux moi aussi sauver Sasuke !

-Reste avec ta mère !

Et le chef Uchiwa s'en alla à son tour.

Itachi, furieux de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à la prunelle de ses yeux, son adorable petit frère, emmena sa mère chez eux. En entrant, il regarda stupéfait le bazar dans le salon, allongea Mikoto sur le canapé puis alla mouiller une serviette.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le sauver moi aussi. Marmonna-t-il en mettant le linge humide sur le front de sa mère.

Celle-ci lui caressa furtivement la joue et lui sourit faiblement.

-Va chercher ton frère Itachi.

-Mais oto-san m'a dit de...

-N'obéis pas à tout ce que dis ton père. Sasuke à plus besoin de toi que moi.

L'aîné des frères Uchiwa se releva vivement, embrassa la joue glacée de sa mère, la recouvrit d'une couverture et sortit vivement de chez lui.

Il sauta de toits en toits, son sharingan activer cherchant frénétiquement son cadet. Son instinct lui intima de se rendre à la forêt ce qu'il fit donc. Il sautait de branches en branches, l'accablement le prenant à fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune qui était pleine et aux étoiles étincelantes dans cette nuit fraîche.

Quelle heure était-il ? Était-il trop tard ?

Itachi se posa dans une clairière la colère contre lui même le submergeant. Il se sentait si faible ! Si pitoyable ! Pourquoi, lui qui était chunin qu'à dix ans, ne pouvait-il pas sauver son frère ? Le jeune garçon frappa le tronc d'un arbre avec force et rage. Il glissa sur le sol, des soubresauts le secouant et la peur le envahissant. Des larmes salé et froides glissèrent le long de ses joues. Un sanglot retentit dans la forêt. L'aîné Uchiwa releva brusquement la tête. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait laissé échapper cette plainte. Le gémissement reprit mais il fut coupé brusquement comme si on avait frappé la personne. Itachi avança prudemment, guidé par ces sanglots étouffés, et arriva finalement devant une grotte d'où résonnait ces lamentations suivit de coups puis ensuite de voix furieuses :

-Tais-toi sale gamin !

-Arrête ! Si son père nous donne la rançon et qu'on le rend comme ça...

-J'm'en fous ! Ce mioche n'a qu'à pas chialer !

Le jeune garçon entra avec précaution dans la grotte et aperçut des hommes en noirs, sûrement des ninjas mais à très faible niveau, qui était assit autour d'un feu, mangeant des brochettes devant les yeux affamés d'un petit garçon brun ligoté au fond de la grotte, éloigné du feu. L'aîné Uchiwa fronça des sourcils et serra des poings en voyant sa lèvres saigner, sa joue être rougit à cause des gifles qu'il avait reçu et sa peau si belle et si pâle être recouverte de bleus.

-Il va bientôt être minuit. Fit l'un des hommes en se levant et en s'approchant de leur otage. On va enfin avoir notre pognon !

-Oto-san ne vous donnera jamais l'argent ! S'écria Sasuke qui reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre par l'homme.

-La ferme le môme ! Ton père paiera dès qu'il saura que son précieux fils sera partagé entre la vie et la mort.

-Oto-san n'est pas stupide ! Il contrera votre plan !

Itachi vit rouge, il s'approcha d'un pas décidé. Il apparut dans le champs de visions des hommes qui se levèrent d'un bond. L'un d'eux prit des kunin et lui aboya :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?!

-Nii-san ! S'exclama au même instant Sasuke qui se reçut un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Le jeune chunin se déplaça rapidement. Si rapidement que les hommes ne purent le voir arriver derrière l'un d'eux et lui tordre le bras. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur. Ses coéquipiers foncèrent sur l'Uchiwa qui les mit K.O en un rien de temps.

Il avança doucement vers son jeune frère, ramassa un kunin par terre et arracha les liens aux poignets de son cadet. Cadet qui se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Itachi le réconforta en le serrant contre son cœur.

-N... Nii-san. Gémit Sasuke en s'accrochant à lui.

Son aîné l'observa et serra les dents en voyant ses bleus qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et plus nettes vu de près.

Ses salops mériteraient de mourir pour lui avoir fait ça, à lui, son petit frère !

Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux de son cadet puis il l'écarta légèrement de lui et recueillit une larme sur son doigt qu'il observa longuement. Une larme de son petit frère. C'était décidé, il haïssait voir son petit Sasuke pleurer ! Il sécha ses larmes et lui fit un petit bisous sur son front ce qui arrêta les pleurs du jeune Uchiwa qui enroula ses petits bras autour de la nuque de son aîné et enfuit sa tête contre son épaule. Itachi le prit dans ses bras, se releva et se rendit chez eux.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un Fugaku furieux qui semblait hésiter entre lui crier dessus ou le frapper. Une exclamation ravie retentit et le chef Uchiwa fut poussé pour laisser place à une Mikoto rayonnante qui prit ses fils dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Itachi s'avança doucement vers Sasuke et s'accroupit en face de lui.

-Tout va bien. Dit-il doucement.

Celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tachi ! S'écria-t-il. Personne ne m'a capturé n'est-ce pas ?

-Tachi ? Fit surprise Konan qui sortait enfin de la salle de bain collective.  
-Je vois un tunnel, Itachi. Continua le cadet Uchiwa.  
-Un tunnel ? S'inquiéta son frère. Surtout, si tu vois de la lumière, ne la suis pas !

-Pourquoi je la suivrais ?

L'adolescent fronça des sourcils, puis demanda :

-Pourquoi je me sens bizarre quand je suis dans tes bras ?

-Comment ça bizarre ? Questionna Pein. Attends je sais ! C'est parce que tu as vu Konan nue ! Comment elle est ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? S'étonna le jeune garçon. Mais qui êtes vous d'abord ?

Les membres en tombèrent de stupéfaction. Pourquoi Sasuke se souvenait-il d'Itachi et pas d'eux ?

-Il déraille. Chuchota Deidara à Sasori qui acquiesça.

-J'ai chaud ! Dit soudainement Sasuke. Tu n'as pas chaud toi Itachi ?

Il fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rajouter le ''Nii-san'' habituel ?

-Oh putain ! S'exclama Hidan. Il est excité par Itachi !

L'aîné Uchiwa sursauta, stupéfait et regarda son jeune frère rougir. Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ? Excité ? Par lui ? Une image de Sasuke gémissant sous lui sur son lit lui traversa l'esprit. Il se retint de se frapper la tête contre le mur comme Tobi lorsque celui-ci disait une bêtise. Que lui prenait-il bon sang ?!

L'adolescent regarda son frère puis s'écarta vivement de lui en criant :

-Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras moi ?!

-C'est toi qui a foncé dans ses bras. L'informa Deidara.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers lui puis vers Sasori et à nouveau vers le blond et ensuite vers le roux... Il sembla se souvenir car il se leva d'un bond et cria en pointant du doigt les deux artistes :

-Vous... Vous êtes ensemble !  
-Oui. Avoua le marionnettiste.  
-Mais... Mais, vous ne pensez jamais à fermer les portes quand vous... Vous...

Sasuke rougit. Sasori ria.

-Nous avons oublié ! Dit-il.  
-Pervers ! hurla le cadet Uchiwa hors de lui. Vous êtes tous des pervers ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Laissez moi sortir ! Je n'ai pas mérité ça !

Le plus jeune des frères Uchiwa courut vers la sortie mais Itachi le rattrapa et le retint.

-Lâches moi ! cria l'adolescent.  
-Désolé. Murmura son frère.

Il l'assomma et le ramena dans sa chambre.

xXx

Les jours qui suivirent, Sasuke bouda les membres de l'akastuki.

Il en voulait aux deux artistes d'avoir fait des choses perverses sans avoir pensé à fermer la porte à double-tour. Il en voulait à Hidan d'avoir mit en marche ce plan débile. Il en voulait à Tobi d'être stupide. Il en voulait à Konan de ne pas avoir fermé sa porte à clé. Il en voulait à Pein de ne pas avoir mit de serrure sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il en voulait à Pein de toujours lui poser des questions pour savoir comment était Konan nue. Il en voulait à Itachi d'être aussi protecteur. Il en voulait à Itachi d'être un pauvre enfoiré. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir aimé être dans les bras de son frère. Il n'avait pas particulièrement de raison à en vouloir à Kisame mais bon il était l'ami d'Itachi (Itachi : C'est faut!). Il en voulait pas à Kakuzu mais il aimait pas sa tête. Il en voulait à Zetsu de vouloir le bouffer même si au fond, tout tout tout tout tout tout au fond il l'appréciait.

Bref, il en voulait à tout le monde.

Jusqu'à ce que Konan pour se faire pardonner prépara un repas spécial tomate. Sasuke ravi leur avait pardonné et avait même fait une dissertation sur les tomates lors du dîné.  
Le temps reprit donc son cour normal.

**Deidara : Pourquoi il y a un mini lemon entre Sasori et moi ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Parce que j'adore les lemon ! *ç***

**Deidara : Perverse !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Uke !**

**Deidara : Eh ! C'est pas vrai !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si c'est vrai !**

**Deidara : Non c'est pas vrai !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si !**

**Deidara : Non ! Dannaaa !**

**Sasori : Quoi ?**

**Deidara : Un c'est pas vrai que je suis un uke ?**

**Sasori : Si c'est vrai.**

**XxxloveItasasu : Aah ! Tu l'a dans le cul !**

**Sasori : Ca aussi c'est vrai !**

**Pein : Hum ! Il y a des changements dans ta fic non ?**

**XxxloveItasasu :Oui ! Je l'ai agrandit et l'a fin je l'ai entièrement réécrite ! ^^**

**Sasuke : Nii-san est mon sauveur ! *_***

**Itachi : Je serais toujours ton sauveur Sasuke.**

**XxxloveItasasu : *ç***

**Hidan : Elle saigne du nez pour un rien !**

**Kakuzu : Ça été un coup trop dur pour elle.**

**Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon !**

**Konan : Laissez nous des review et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	7. Révélation

**Kikou les ami(e)s ! **

**Pein : Où ça des ami(e)s ?**

**xxxloveItasasu : Eh ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré toi !**

**Pein : Ouias et j'suis fier de l'être !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Connard.**

**Pein : Sorcière.**

**Deidara : Stop ! Stop ! **

**XxxloveItasasu et Pein : Quoi ?!**

**Deidara : Normalement c'est entre elle et moi ces insultes !**

**Itachi : Dis, moi j'croyais que t'étais morte depuis le temps que les lecteurs attendent.**

**XxxloveItasasu : Maiiiis ! J'avais beaucoup de boulot et là pour me faire pardonner je mets un chapitre ENTIEREMENT réécrit et un chapitre en plus ! ^^**

**Deidara (trop pas enthousiasme) : Ouais.**

**Sasori : Bon bah bonne chance chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**

Sasuke allongé sur le dos sur son lit s'ennuyait. Dans un soupire, il se redressa et sortit pour se rendre dans le salon, espérant trouver un divertissement. Là-bas, tous les membres de l'akatsuki s'occupaient de divers façons.

Kisame et Hidan discutaient sur différentes façon de donner une mort longue et douloureuse.

-On lui arrache le cœur avec une petite cuillère ! S'écria Hidan enthousiasme.  
-Ouais ! Et on lui bouffe les poumons ! Renchérit Kisame avec la même d'ardeur que le sadique.  
-Et on lui sort les entrailles pour les faire passer à la brochette au feu et...  
-Et on les met dans un plat de Konan comme ça on pourra dire qu'elle est nulle en cuisine !  
-Crétin ! T'as pas de cerveau ou quoi ? Si on fait ça, on sera interdit de nourriture pour le restant de nos jours !  
-Bah, on fait quoi alors ?  
-On met les entrailles dans...

L'immortel se pencha vers l'homme-requin et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Plus loin, Kakuzu comptait son argent et à côté de lui Sasori faisait des plans. Sasuke s'approcha et regarda par dessus son épaule. Il recula bien vite, blême. C'était des plans pour le transformer en marionnette. L'artiste était quasiment sûr qu'une fois Kyubi capturé, l'adolescent ne leur servirait plus à rien et donc qu'il pourrait l'utiliser comme pantin.  
Sur le canapé, se trouvait Konan qui recevait une déclaration d'amour de Pein. Elle le rejeta et un autre Pein apparut, sous les yeux ébahi du jeune garçon.

-Konan ! S'exclama Pein à genoux devant elle. Mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi !  
-Je... Je voudrais bien dire oui mais... Rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu meurs est une belle preuve d'amour mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Tu es déjà mort, Pein !  
-Ah.  
-Suivant !

Une silhouette s'avança vers la jeune femme.

-Zetsu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke entendit un bruit au dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond et vit Tobi entrain de se balancer sur le lustre. Désespéré pour la mentalité des membres de l'akatsuki, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour réfléchir à un moyen de se sauver.

-Sasukeeeeeee !

Notre jeune Uchiwa préféré (ou non) se retrouva étouffé par des bras puissants. C'était Deidara qui avait accouru vers lui. Après un long moment de souffrance pour l'adolescent, le bombardier le lâcha et le jeune garçon en le reconnaissant recula brusquement. Le souvenir de lui gémissant sous les caresses de Sasori était encore frais dans sa tête. Cependant, Deidara semblait s'en moquer car il cria :

-Sasuke j'ai eu une idée de costume pour toi depuis ce jour !  
-Ce jour ? S'affola Sasuke.  
-Oui ! Tu sais quand tu étais un petit frère !  
-Ah, ce jour. Soupira de soulagement le cadet Uchiwa (petit pervers !).  
-Oui ! Et bien j'ai eu une idée ! Tu avais dit que tu voulais t'entraîner aux shurikens avec Itachi alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien si tu...  
-Hors de question.  
-Mais je n'ai pas fini ma phrase !  
-Pas la peine ! Tu voulais que je m'entraîne avec Itachi et la réponse est non !  
-Mais pourquoi ? Dramatisa le bombardier.  
-J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.  
-Tu n'en as pas envie ?! C'est tout ce que tu as comme excuse ?!  
-Oui ! Et je suis sûr qu'Itachi dira la même chose que moi.

Celui-ci arriva au même moment dans le salon. Deidara en l'apercevant courut vers lui, en tirant sur le bras de Sasuke pour l'obliger à le suivre, et lui demanda tout joyeux :

-Dis Itachi-san, est-ce que Sasuke-kun et toi vous pourriez vous entraîner aux shurikens comme le feraient deux frères inséparables ?

En entendant ''deux frères inséparables'', l'aîné Uchiwa écarquilla des yeux de stupeur tandis que son cadet fit une grimace de dégoût. Eux ?! Inséparables ?! Jamais de la vie !

-Alors ? Supplia presque le blond.

-Heu... Commença le jeune homme brun.

-Il ne veut pas ! L'interrompit le plus jeune. N'est-ce pas Itachi ?  
-Au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit l'aîné.

-Quoi ? S'écria Sasuke  
-Bah, oui. On pourra voir si tu es doué ou non. Expliqua son frère.

L'adolescent le regarda furieux et serra des poings. Mais il fini par accepter.

-Génial ! Hurla Deidara ravi. Je t'ai fait ton costume.

Il le sortit et le donna au jeune garçon. « Pas possible ! Il avait tout prévu ce mec ! » pensa celui-ci. Sasuke alla se changer et revint. Il accompagna Itachi dehors, suivit de Deidara.  
Et l'entraînement de shurikens débuta.

Itachi donnait plusieurs niveaux à son frère qui devait lancer des shurikens plus ou moins loin, à des endroits plus ou moins accessibles. L'aîné avait remarqué que son cadet s'était amélioré. Il en était fier. Comme l'entraînement devenait trop long, Deidara en fut vite lassé et s'en alla. Le jeune garçon, soulagé, pensa alors que l'entraînement était terminé mais le plus âgé des deux frères continua de lui donner des exercices. Il avait remarqué que malgré ses progrès, son frangin (adoré [lol]) faisait un geste quasi mécanique lorsqu'il jetait les shuriken sur les cibles. En soupirant, mais en ayant tout de même un sourire tendre, ce que l'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué, il s'approcha et se plaça silencieusement derrière celui-ci (et surtout n'imaginez rien de pervers bande d'obsédés !). Il posa délicatement son bras autour de la taille de Sasuke qui poussa un glapissement de surprise et de peur mêlées.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il visiblement craintif.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke. Susurra Itachi en collant plus qu'il ne le fallait son cadet contre lui. Ton geste n'est juste pas assez souple.

-Q... Quoi ?! S'étrangla le jeune garçon.

Son aîné renifla doucement l'odeur enivrante de son petit frère.

Attendez ! Il avait pensé enivrante ?! Mais que lui arrivait-il ces temps-ci ?

Il se secoua la tête et avança sa main droite, frôlant le bras de l'adolescent dans une douce caresse puis rejoignit la main de celui-ci, liant presque leurs doigts. Le plus jeune frissonna, sûrement d'angoisse, mais ne tenta pas de retirer sa main.

-Bon, chuchota à son oreille le plus âgé des deux frères, maintenant ton bras doit être un chewing-gum et non ressembler celui d'un robot.

-Mais... Mais c'est ce que je fais ! S'écria Sasuke, sa respiration devenant saccadée sous la faible proximité de leurs corps et le souffle chatouillant son oreille.

-Non, au contraire. Murmura toujours dans son oreille Itachi.

Il fit faire le geste à son cadet plusieurs fois, appréciant d'être si proche de celui-ci. Même lorsque le jeune garçon eut comprit le principe, il continua de rester collé contre lui et de lui montrer le geste exacte. Cependant, quand il entendit son jeune frère déglutir, le jeune homme décida d'arrêter l'entraînement. Il s'écarta ainsi de l'adolescent qui poussa un soupire de soulagement mais aussi de déception. Irrité par le désappointement qu'il ressentit, Sasuke se dépêcha d'aller ramasser les shurikens sous les yeux attendris de son aîné. Celui-ci se rendait compte que son cadet était vraiment beau (bien que ça il le savait déjà) et que ses joues rouges par l'effort le rendait encore plus mignon. Sans oublier ce corps désirable et ses lèvres roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

Lorsque le jeune garçon revint, il remarqua le regard attentif de son frère.

-Quoi ? Fit-il.

-Rien. C'est juste que...

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment très mignon, otouto.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais aussi beau. Continua le plus âgé qui ne lâchait plus des yeux les lèvres de son cadet.  
-Tu ne te serrais pas cogné la tête, toi ? Demanda l'adolescent en rangeant dans un sac les shurikens.

-Comment j'aurais pu puisque je n'ai fait que d'être derrière toi ?

Sasuke rougit brusquement, se souvenant du bien-être qu'il avait ressentit en étant ''dans les bras'' de son frère.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu es gêné. Murmura l'aîné en avançant.  
-Ne t'approches pas ! Recula le cadet.

Mais bien vite il se retrouva contre un arbre. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement, s'approcha encore plus de son frère et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Alors, on est coincé ?  
-Co...Connard. Bafouilla Sasuke qui devait à présent être plus rouge que des tomates bien mûres.

Itachi rit doucement et frôla d'un doigt les lèvres du plus jeune.

-As-tu eu ton premier baiser ? Demanda-t-il en ayant toujours son doux sourire sur le visage.

L'adolescent vit en cette question un moyen de faire taire rapidement son aîné.

-Oui. Annonça-t-il, les yeux pleins de défis.

Le plus âgé fronça des sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

-Ha ! Ha ! Tu t'y attendais pas avoue ! S'écria ravi de son coup son frère.

Furieux (et jaloux surtout) Itachi plaqua ses lèvres sur celles roses du jeune brun en face de lui. Sasuke surprit, ne fit aucun geste et au contraire ferma les paupières. L'aîné Uchiwa se fit plus entreprenant et lui lécha la lèvre inférieur, sans doute dans l'espoir que le jeune brun ouvrirait la bouche, ce que ce dernier fit, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Les yeux fermés, l'adolescent se laissait entièrement faire dans ce baiser, laissant Itachi caresser sa langue le plus sensuellement possible. Le nukenin laissa sa main effleurer la hanche du jeune garçon pendant que sa langue s'enroulait autour de sa jumelle dans la plus exquise des caresses. Il envahi avec ardeur la bouche de son frère, ne se lassant pas de son goût sucré et de ses gémissements rauques. Jamais celui-ci n'avait eu de baiser comme celui-là. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi. Un bruit métallique le réveilla. C'était le sac de shurikens qu'il avait laissé tombé sans faire exprès. En entendant le choc du sac contre le sol, Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux et déroula ses bras pour ensuite repousser son frère. Celui-ci le regarda hébété.

-Connard ! cria le cadet Uchiwa. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !

Et il partit le plus rapidement possible. Itachi le regarda s'éloigner et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Mais, il ne ressentait aucun regret. Il avait beau chercher, fouiller dans son cœur. Il n'y avait aucun regret. Il était même plutôt fier de lui comme si... il avait espéré faire ça depuis toujours. Il ramassa le sac et repartit vers l'antre, le cœur léger.

xXx

Sasuke marchait le long des couloirs. Il ne comprenait pas son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Il était sensé le dédaigner. L'adolescent passa devant une porte et entendit des gémissements :

-Mmm. Danna.

« Non ! » pensa le jeune garçon. « Tout sauf ça ! » Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible mais malheureusement pour lui, les gémissements devinrent des cris :

-Ah ! Danna ! Aaaaah ! Plus fort Danna !

Sasuke put enfin sortir du couloir et ne plus entendre les cris de Deidara. Il était déjà assez traumatisé, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il entra dans sa chambre. Il tomba sur son lit et hurla dans son oreiller. Il roula pour se mettre sur le dos et frôla d'un doigt ses lèvres. Ce baiser qu'il avait reçut... Il n'était pas comme celui qu'il avait eu avec Naruto (Kyaaah ! Du Narusasu [Sasuke : Mais non baka ! C'était tout au début du manga quand le dobe m'était tombé dessus comme le con qu'il est !] Eh ! Casse pas mes fantasmes !). Il avait été rapide et... D-E-G-O-U-T-A-N-T ! Alors que celui avec Itachi était si merveilleux, si tendre... Cela l'étonnait. Dans ce baiser il avait ressentit de l'amour, de la tendresse... Et aucune haine. Aucune violence. Tout était dans la douceur et l'amour. Le jeune garçon repensa aux gémissements du bombardier et imagina que c'était qui gémissait sous les caresses de son aîné.

-Raaaah ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Itachi est mon frère tant détesté ! Ce n'est pas avec un baiser que tout va changer !

Il imagina les mains de son aîné sur son corps. Ses lèvres. Sa langue. Dégoutté de lui-même, Sasuke alla prendre une douche froide.

xXx

Toc. Toc. On frappait à sa porte.

-Entrez. Dit-il.

Deidara pénétra dans sa chambre, suivit de Sasori.

-Sasuke ! s'écria le bombardier surexcité. Nous t'avons préparé un costume !

Il le montra à l'adolescent qui cru mourir de honte. Ils n'allaient quand même pas l'obliger à porter ça ?!

xXx

On dirait que si.

Il était à présent habillé d'un petit T-shirt noir qui laissait voir ses épaules et son nombril, et d'un mini-short en cuir noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Le jeune garçon très gêné, se rendit au salon car les deux artistes lui avaient dit qu'ils l'attendraient là-bas. Mais, quand il arriva, le cadet Uchiwa ne vit personne à part Hidan. Celui-ci le matait sans se gêner et cachait aucunement le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il s'approcha sensuellement de Sasuke et le poussa par terre. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls à présent. « Enfin ! » pensa le ''religieux'' qui se mit sur le jeune garçon et l'embrassa brusquement. Celui-ci était écœuré. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait eu avec Itachi. L'autre était tendre, celui-là était violent. Son haut fut vite déchiré et des mains le griffèrent, le touchèrent ensuite des lèvres, une langue puis des dents. L'adolescent pleura silencieusement. Il se sentait sale. Il allait être violé pour sa première fois.« Désolé, Nii-san. » pensa l'adolescent, étonné de ce qu'il s'était dit. Hidan se frotta contre lui. Il était très excité. Il embrassa et mordit chaque endroits du torse du cadet Uchiwa. Il posa ses mains sur le short du jeune garçon, prêt à l'enlever. Mais, un coup sur sa joue le fit valser contre un mur qui fut démolit. Le ''religieux'' se releva tant bien que mal et avança. Il vit alors Itachi qui l'observait furieux. Son sharingan était activé, ce qui inquiéta Hidan. Pour lui, souffrance avec le jeune homme brun ne signifiait pas bon temps ou délice ou alors plaisir. Non. Cela signifiait bien souffrance et douleur. Et c'était ça qui le terrifiait. Et il avait raison. L'aîné Uchiwa le frappa, le fit détruire plusieurs mur, lui fit le mangakyou sharingan où il devint fou, et lui lança un amaterasu. Le ''religieux'' sous le coup de la douleur s'avança vers Sasuke à quatre pattes mais Itachi lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du jeune garçon.

-Tu te trouves à moins de dix mètres de lui et je te tus ! Fit menaçant l'Uchiwa  
-Oui, oui. Je vais te le laisser. C'est promit ! Affirma Hidan en reculant.

Des bruits se firent entendre et tous les autres membres débarquèrent dans le salon.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Pein.  
-Cette sale ordure a osé toucher Sasuke. Expliqua Itachi  
-Oh, rien que ça ! Dit ennuyé Kakuzu

L'Uchiwa pivota vers lui, le sharingan activé.

Répète ! Menaça-t-il

-C'est vrai, Itachi. Affirma le leader. Ce n'est qu'un otage alors qu'il se fait violer ou non...

Konan allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le ténébreux vit rouge, très rouge, et hurla furibond :

-Sasuke n'est pas n'importe quel otage ! Il est un jeune garçon doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il est beau, mignon...

-Très sexy dans cette tenue. Sourit perversement Hidan qui avait déjà oublié la menace du nukenin brun.

-Sasuke-chan est très gentil ! S'exclame Tobi.

-Tout mimi quand il est timide ! Renchérit Konan.

-Et poli aussi. Rajouta Sasori.

-C'est une œuvre d'art ! Surenchérit Deidara.

Ils continuèrent tous de donner leur opinion sur le jeune Uchiwa qui soupira puis se leva et commença à partir sous le regard attendrit de son frère qui fut le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il fuyait. Lorsque son cadet passa près de lui, il le retenu par le poignet, étonnant ainsi le jeune garçon.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Itachi ne savait à quelle réponse répondre.

Pourquoi l'avoir retenu ? Pourquoi avoir dit aux autres qu'il est important ? Pourquoi l'avoir protégé d'Hidan ? Pourquoi tout ceci alors qu'il disait le détester ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir tuer son clan sauf lui ? Pourquoi lui laisser une chance de survivre ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit de le tuer dès qu'il serait près ? Pourquoi être ce grand frère qu'il aimait tant mais lui avoir aussi rappelé qu'il l'avait renié il y a neuf ans ?

Tout simplement un mot qui résumait toutes ses questions : Pourquoi ?

Et l'aîné ne put que répondre, en ayant son visage à deux centimètres de celui de son cadet, tenant délicatement le menton de celui-ci pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Parce que tu es mon adorable petit frère.

Sasuke rougit et s'avança légèrement, attiré comme un aimant par les lèvres d'Itachi. Il frissonna au souvenir de celles-ci qui embrassaient les siennes avec passion et tendresse. Il commença à fermer ses yeux, s'avançant encore plus de son aîné. Mais une exclamation le stoppa dans son geste :

-Petit frère ?

Les deux Uchiwa tournèrent la tête vers les membres de l'akastuki qu'ils avaient complètement oublié, étant dans leur bulle à eux. Les nukenins d'ailleurs n'avaient pas remarqué leur faible proximité (ils sont aveugles que voulez-vous) mais avaient parfaitement entendu les mots : « adorable petit frère » et étaient en cet instant en état de choque.

Sasuke était le petit frère d'Itachi ! C'était son petit frère à lui ! Au grand et puissant Itachi Uchiwa !

-T'étais pas sensé avoir décimé tout ton clan toi ? Questionna Kakuzu qui fut le premier à revenir sur terre.

-C'est ton frère Itachi ? Fit Deidara toujours à la ramasse.  
-Oui.  
-Sasuke, Itachi est vraiment ton grand frère ? Demanda Konan (l'info à été dur à digéré là !).

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

-Oui. Marmonna-t-il.

Gros silence puis...

-Deidara ! Sasori ! Vous avez prit comme otage le frère d'Itachi ! se fâcha Pein (il a peur de Tachi!)  
-Putain ! hurla Hidan. J'ai voulut coucher avec le frère d'Itachi ! J'suis plus que suicidaire là ! Quoique.. J'aime le danger et... (long monologue inintéressant)  
-J'aurais jamais pensé que Sasuke aurait été vierge alors qu'il avait Itachi comme frère. Avoua Zetsu blanc. Je me demande bien comment ils ont tous les deux résisté à la tentation.

-J'suis d'accord ! Approuva son côté noir. Après tout l'un est beau et sexy, l'autre mignon et innocent... J'aurais bien vu Sasuke demander tout gêné à Itachi de lui montrer comment on baise !

**XxxloveItasasu : Yes ! J'ai trop rapproché Itachi et Sasuke dans ce chapitre ! ^^**

**Hidan : J'veux encore me faire torturer ! **

**xxxloveItasasu : Vas vite au chapitre suivant alors !**

**Hidan (joyeux) : Ok !**


	8. Rêve bizarre

**Yes ! Je vais vous mettre un gros chapitre là ! ^^**

**Deidara : Bonne lecture !**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dans l'antre de l'akastuki. Les membres dormaient, rêvant de choses plus ou moins merveilleuses. Tout était silencieux, si on exceptait les ronflements de certains nukenins. Dirigeons-nous à présent vers une chambre aux murs bleus nuits, vers un grand lit dans lequel dormait un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et hérissés. Il respirait doucement et sommeillait tranquillement. Plongeons-nous dans son rêve qui semblait si fantastique.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en entendant l'appel de son nom. Il croisa le regard de son frère. Un regard tendre et amoureux. Attendez ! Amoureux ? Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Ah oui ! Il rêvait ! Donc cela devait être normal... Pour un rêve. Itachi parla. D'une voix douce et au ton de velours qui faisait bondir le cœur du cadet Uchiwa.

-On va bientôt arriver, mon ange. Dit son aîné.

Son ange ? Mais c'étaient quoi ces conneries ? Bizarrement, l'adolescent sourit et remercia son frère avant de se remettre dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux d'agrément. Une minute ! Dans ses bras ? Alors qu'il le haïssait ! Lui ! L'assassin de ses parents ! Et où se trouvaient-ils ? Le jeune garçon entre-ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un carrosse (depuis quand avait-il un carrosse ?) toujours dans les bras de son aîné, et bien ce qu'il en pensait, il ne trouvait pas ça si étrange. Sasuke se redressa sans s'enlever de ces bras qui bizarrement l'apaisaient et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Ils se dirigeaient vers Konoha. L'adolescent eut soudain peur des réactions qu'allaient avoir les villageois quand ils apercevraient Itachi mais rien ne se passa. L'aîné Uchiwa le serra contre lui et lui releva le menton. Il le regarda intensément puis lui murmura :

-Tu es beau.

Le cadet rougit fortement mais ne put se poser plus de questions car des lèvres gourmandes se jetèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser sucré...et agréable ? Itachi s'écarta de son frère qui avait les joues cramoisies. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et cacha son visage contre le torse du jeune homme qui lui chuchotait des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Le jeune garçon à l'entente de ses mots eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Voilà le quartier. Fit l'aîné, le ton de sa voix montrant une légère anxiété.

Le cadet releva la tête et observa Itachi. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire apaisant et regarda par la fenêtre, le serrant plus fortement contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse d'un coup. Sasuke regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre et vit avec surprise le quartier Uchiwa bondé de monde. Tous des Uchiwa. Alors son frère ne les aurait pas tué ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui semblait légèrement stressé. L'adolescent encercla ses bras autours de son cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. L'aîné regarda à son tour son petit frère qui lui fit un sourire rassurant puis le plus âgé lui caressa la joue pour ensuite se pencher et l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon gémit sous ce baiser qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Itachi l'approfondit et passa une main sous son t-shirt en l'allongeant doucement sur la banquette. Il rompit le baiser et mordilla tendrement le cou de son cadet qui gémit. Jamais aucunes caresses ne l'avaient mis dans cet état. Son frère joignit leurs mains et lécha à présent le lobe de son oreille. Le pauvre Sasuke ne pouvait que gémir, ne se savant pas aussi sensible. Il ferma les yeux d'agrément, se laissant toucher par son aîné.

-Eh ! C'est Sasuke et Itachi !

Ce fut comme-ci on leur lançait un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête. Ça les refroidit ardemment.

Le jeune homme arrêta ses baisers et ses caresses pour se rasseoir puis prendre son cadet dans ses bras qui, lui, était complètement déboussolé. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux de gêne et sembla soudainement trouver sa main droite fort intéressante. Et là il la vit. Elle entourait son annuaire, était magnifique et n'était ni trop féminine ni trop masculine. L'adolescent regarda cette bague, tout d'abord interloqué, puis comprit : Il était le fiancé de son frère et celui-ci allait sûrement le présenter à ses parents. Car c'était impossible qu'ils soient frères, n'est-ce pas ?

Un attroupement s'était formé autour du carrosse et le suivait vers la maison du chef Uchiwa. Itachi caressa tendrement les cheveux de Sasuke en lui souriant doucement. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la porte, ne lâchant pas la main de son cadet. On leur ouvrit et ils sortirent sous des envols de colombes. Lorsqu'elle se dispersèrent, des exclamations scandalisées se firent entendre et le silence survint.

-Heu... Itachi ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers Kisame assit à la place du cocher.

-Je vais garer le carrosse. Dit-il.

Itachi hocha tout simplement la tête, le carrosse partit et tous les regards se posèrent sur le couple. Sasuke apeuré face à ses regards, se rapprocha de son frère, se collant presque à lui. Celui-ci se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir.

Le cadet ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur les visages choqués de ses parents. Les deux frères avancèrent, leurs parents firent de même. L'adolescent serra la main de son aîné qui le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Arrivés devant leurs parents, ils s'arrêtèrent et Itachi dit d'une voix indifférente ce que Sasuke trouva cool avant de se donner mentalement une gifle pour cette pensée :

-Père. Mère.

Fugaku le regarda dédaigneux (Pensées de Fugaku : Mon petit Sasuke ! Papa a perdu son bébé ! Papa va te sauver Sasuke ! Méchant Tachi !) mais Mikoto se jeta sur ses fils pour les serrer contre elle.

-Comme vous êtes devenus beau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke lui sourit doucement.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une salle à manger spacieuse. Sasuke était certain à présent de rêver car à aucun moment de sa vie il n'y avait eu de serviteurs dans sa maison ni de carrosse. Un bruit survint des cuisines et Kisame débarqua.

-Sasuke ! Itachi ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Il s'assit à côté du cadet Uchiwa ce qui énerva le père de celui-ci :

-Pas d'animaux à ma table !

-Tout va bien père. Fit ennuyé Itachi. C'est un boul... ami.

-Ouais ! S'exclama tout content Kisame. J'suis un requin !

Fugaku laissa échapper une exclamation outrée.

-Tu voulais dire père ? Demanda poliment l'aîné Uchiwa mais ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Comment as-tu pu corrompre ton propre frère ?! Vociféra le chef (Ses pensées : Mon pauvre petit bébé a perdu son innocence!).

-Ah nous y voilà ! Dit Itachi en souriant moqueur. Alors tu crois vraiment que je l'ai corrompu ?

-Bien sûr ! Quoi d'autres ?

-Tu pourrais penser que nous sommes tout simplement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Peuh ! S'écria méprisant Fugaku. Ton frère est bien trop innocent pour...

-Innocent ? Rit le jeune homme. C'est lui qui a tout fait pour sortir avec moi. Comme par exemple m'attendre nu sur mon lit.

Sasuke rougit brusquement, honteux d'un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire, Kisame cacha un ricanement, Fugaku ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction (Pensées de Fugaku : Non Sasuke ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! Tu n'es pas devenu aussi vicieux?!) et Mikoto fit un sourire qui signifiait : ''Bravo ! Je suis fière de toi !'' à son plus jeune fils. Celui-ci pensa sur le moment que sa mère était vraiment une perverse (Ah ! La face cachée de Mikoto s'est enfin montrée au grand jour !). Des serviteurs arrivèrent pour leur servir des plats puis lorsqu'ils repartirent, Mikoto changea de sujet :

-En tout cas nous sommes ravis de savoir que vous allez vous marier. N'est-ce pas Fugaku ? (Ses pensées : Mon petit Sasuke et mon grand Itachi vont se marier ! Je suis si contente !)

-Oh oui ! Fit faussement enjoué leur père. Nous espérions rencontrer _la_ fiancé_e_ d'Itachi et nous découvrons que c'est en réalité son petit frère ! (Ses pensées : Mon petit bébé est le fiancé de mon grand garçon ! Pourquoi tant d'injustices ?)

-Et ça fait quoi si c'est Sasuke ? S'emporta Itachi.

-Oh rien, rien. C'est juste qu'on aurait voulu quelqu'un de mieux. (Ses pensées : Pourquoi ont-ils grandis si vite ?)

-Qu'est ce que Sasuke a qu'il ne vous plais pas ?!

-Itachi ne dit pas de bêtises. Essaya de le calmer Mikoto. Nous adorons Sasuke. Nous sommes juste un peu surprit de voir qu'il était avec toi. (Ses pensées : Ils vont se marier ! Ils vont se marier ! Mes deux magnifiques fils vont se marier ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Kushina !)

-Ta mère a raison ! S'écria Fugaku. Nous voulions une fiancée pour ton frère !

-C'est parce que j'aime un homme ? S'étonna Sasuke autant de sa question que de ce que son père avait dit.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Protesta le chef. Mais nous aurions préféré un autre... (Ses pensées : Que je vais pouvoir castrer sans avoir de remords !)

-Quelqu'un que vous lui auriez choisit, c'est ça ? S'énerva Itachi.

-Il mérite mieux ! Tenta son père (Ses pensées : Enfin non mais si toi je te castre Itachi je ne vais plus pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir !).

-Alors vous auriez préféré un fiancé qu'il n'aime pas au lieu de moi ? Et encore c'est ce que toi tu aurais préféré !

-Si tu n'étais pas toujours entrain de le coller aussi ! Aujourd'hui il serait déjà marier à un autre !

-Ah ! S'exclama l'aîné Uchiwa. C'est donc de ma faute !

-Assez !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Sasuke qui observait à tour de rôle son père (Ses pensées : Non Sasuke ! N'en veux pas à papa il veut simplement t'aider !) et son frère (Ses pensées :... Moi : Impossible d'entrer dans son esprit.[Baff ! Bam !] Moi : Laissons tomber les pensées d'Itachi si je veux encore survivre.) . Puis il se leva brusquement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il laissa des larmes s'échapper. Une mélodie se fit entendre et Orochimaru apparut dans un pop.

-Ne pleurs pas mon enfant. Dit-il doucement. Qu'as-tu ?

Le cadet Uchiwa cessa immédiatement de pleurer, regarda froidement l'homme et lui dit sèchement :

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée.

-Ma marraine ? Un homme à la face de serpent ?

-Oui.

-Vous me prenez pour un con ?

Orochimaru n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Itachi débarqua dans la chambre suivit de Kisame. L'aîné Uchiwa regarda durement le serpent puis s'approcha afin de poser sa main sur la taille de son frère et le coller à lui pour ensuite demander méchamment :

-Qui êtes vous ? Et que faîtes vous ici ?

-Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Je suis la marraine de Sasuke.

-La marraine ? Éclata de rire Kisame.

Le serpent l'ignora pour questionner :

-Et vous ?

-Lui c'est Kisame ! Dit Itachi en montrant l'homme-requin. Et moi c'est Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke et aussi son fiancé.

Les yeux d'Orochimaru furent comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Dommage pour vous. Fit l'aîné Uchiwa pas du tout désolé pour le serpent. Maintenant virez de là ou je vous tue !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère était vraiment classe quand il menaçait quelqu'un mais horrifié par cette pensé, le jeune garçon se donna mentalement une gifle. Pourtant, il adorait voir son aîné aussi possessif. Il était près à se donner une vrai gifle pour penser une deuxième fois des choses bien sur son frère mais Itachi l'avait déjà prit par la taille et poser un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres ce qui fit gémir le jeune garçon. Il s'accrocha aux vêtements de son fiancé, se disant qu'il pouvait pleinement en profiter puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Orochimaru marchait en cercle depuis une demi-heure déjà. Il était énervé ! Il avait mit tellement de temps à établir ce plan. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Apprendre que Sasuke Uchiwa était déjà fiancé à son propre frère qui était... disons parfait (Sasuke rêve donc pour lui Itachi est parfait). Le serpent poussa un hurlement de rage. Il était si près du but ! Il avait du bout des doigts ces yeux aux pouvoirs si incroyables ! Il avait presque à sa disposition une armée d'Uchiwa ! Mais tous ses espoirs se sont réduis en miettes ! Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ?!

-Monsieur, votre fils est arrivé.

Orochimaru se retourna pour se trouver en face de Kabuto. L'homme-serpent lui lança un regard méprisant puis fit :

-Dis-lui de venir.

-Bien monsieur.

Kabuto partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard suivit d'Hidan (Hidan : Quoi ?! Plutôt mourir que de l'avoir comme père ! Moi : Dit l'immortel...). Puis il s'en alla laissant les deux hommes seuls.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Hidan.

-Oui. Nous avons un problème : Sasuke a un fiancé.

Le ''religieux'' rit.

-Facile ! S'exclama-t-il. Je tue ce prétendant et je drague ce cher Sasuke !

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'est son propre frère : Itachi Uchiwa.

-Alors... Laissons tomber l'idée de nous servir de Sasuke pour avoir une armée d'Uchiwa qui nous obéissent et qui nous donnerons le monde.

-Quoi ?! Après toutes ces années à élaborer ce plan ?!

-C'est Itachi son fiancé. Pas n'importe qui ! Tu l'as dis toi-même !

Orochimaru réfléchit puis sourit.

-Leur père semble réticent à l'idée de leur mariage. Fit le serpent. Si son fils aîné part, il s'en moquera et accueillera à bras ouverts un prétendant pour son plus jeune fils.

-Et comment nous débarrasser d'Itachi ?

-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

-D'accord Itachi n'est plus là... Sasuke ne voudra toujours pas de moi ! Je te rappelle qu'il me dépasse largement niveau physique et mental. C'est le mec parfait ! Et en plus il connaît son cadet par cœur ce qu'il lui donne un point en plus !

-Itachi part. Dit calmement Orochimaru. Sasuke se retrouvera désespéré. Il s'accrocha à la moindre bouée de sauvetage. Et sa bouée ce sera toi Hidan ! Tu le séduiras en étant gentil et attentionné.

-Gentil ? S'écria horrifié le ''religieux''. Attentionné ? Il a intérêt à être doué au lit !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Une fois marié avec lui, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux et le monde sera à nos pieds ! MOUAAAH !

Itachi et Kisame marchaient dans une forêt. Itachi poussa un soupir :

-Comment a-t-on fait pour en arriver là ?

-Et bien... Dit l'homme-requin. C'est bien simple. Ce matin nous sommes partis voir ton cousin Shisui. Mais en chemin nous avons rencontré un sale type qui nous a insulté alors j'ai voulu lui éclater la gueule. Mais j'ai été aspiré par un trou...

-Un terrier de lapin !

-Aspiré par un terrier et j'ai voulu me rattraper à toi mais je t'ai entraîné dans ma chute et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici.

-Je sais ça ! Ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi ! Sasuke est sûrement entrain de m'attendre.

-Ça va ! Il est grand ton frère ! Il ne va rien lui arriver !

-Je suis désolé. Dit Hidan.

Il était dans un salon et parlait au chef Uchiwa, sa femme et son plus jeune fils qui eux deux pleuraient.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?! S'écria Fugaku (Ses pensées : Pourtant je ne l'ai pas castré.).

-Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Affirma Hidan en tentant de cacher son sourire narquois. Itachi s'enfuyait du village suivit d'un de ses amis. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ici !

-Comment cela se peut-il ? Sanglota Mikoto (Ses pensées : Le mariage est annulé ?! Comment peux-tu nous faire ça Tachi ?! Et ton frère alors ? C'est ta faute Fugaku ! C'est décidé ! Je fais la grève du sexe ! Bien fait pour lui ! Il aura qu'à aller me chercher mon grand garçon !). Je croyais qu'Itachi aimait...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Les larmes de Sasuke furent plus forte, créant ainsi une fontaine. Hidan s'approcha du jeune garçon et essuya ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Puis il lui dit doucement en souriant gentiment (Ses pensées : C'est l'enfer) :

-Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a laissé tomber un jeune garçon tel que toi.

-Pourquoi ? Renifla l'adolescent.

-Tu es vraiment très beau. (Ses pensées : Surtout quand tu seras allongé sous moi entrain de gémir !)

Le cadet Uchiwa le regarda surprit. Ses parents aussi. Puis Fugaku eut un (faux) large sourire et s'exclama (faussement) joyeux :

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour l'entraînement de Sasuke ? Je pense que ça fait assez longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu faire une technique, mon fils.

Sasuke sourit faiblement et hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il acceptait. Hidan lui tendit la main, qu'il prit, et tous deux se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement sous le regard ravi du père (Pensées de Fugaku : Et un de castré sans remords, un !) et anxieux de la mère (Ses pensées : Mon petit bébé va se faire violer !).

-Pas possible ! Râla pour la cinquième fois Itachi. Quoi qu'on fasse on se retrouve toujours au même endroit !

-Ça va c'est pas la mort ! S'exclama Kisame.

-Et avec toi. Marmonna l'Uchiwa.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à une clairière où ils s'arrêtèrent pour réfléchir.

-Bon. Dit Itachi. Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué.

-C'est sûr ! S'écria l'homme-requin. Il suffit de trouver le terrier.

-Vous ne le trouverez pas. Fit une voix.

Les deux ninjas se relevèrent d'un bond et regardèrent autour d'eux. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kisame.

-Personne. Juste le vent. Fit la voix.

-Où es-tu ? Questionna encore le requin.

-Nulle part. Répondit la voix.

A cette phrase, Itachi partit d'un bond et revint en tenant une femme par le bras.

-Lâches moi ! Rugit celle-ci.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda l'Uchiwa. Et réponds moi vite je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui !

-Konan.

-D'où viens tu ?

-Du même monde que vous.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Kisame.

-C'est Orochimaru qui m'a enfermé ici. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Mais bien sûr ! Comprit Itachi. C'est lui qui a fait ça ! Il veut m'éloigner de Sasuke !

-Pourquoi ? s'interloqua l'homme-requin.

-J'aimerais bien le découvrir. Dit Itachi. Peux-tu nous aider ? Demanda-il à Konan.

-Je crois savoir comment vous faire sortir d'ici. Suivez-moi.

Elle emmena les deux ninjas jusqu'à une colline où se dressait un camp.

-C'est quoi ça ? Questionna Kisame

-C'est ici que les prisonniers d'Orochimaru se réfugient. Expliqua Konan.

Elle les emmena vers une tente où elle les fit entrer. A l'intérieur, sur un trône, se tenait un homme aux cheveux roux.

-Voici Pein. Le chef. Présenta la jeune femme.

-Eux qui sont-ils ? Demanda Pein.

-Ils se nomment Itachi Uchiha et Kisame (Elle s'en fout du nom de l'autre).

-Itachi Uchiha... Fit pensif le chef (Il s'en fout du requin). J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits avant que ce traître m'enferme ici. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé emprisonné à ton tour ?

Itachi lui raconta. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Pein se leva et l'emmena avec lui vers une pierre où était planté une épée.

-Voici excalibur. Elle seule peut nous faire sortir d'ici. Expliqua le roux. Mais seul un homme au cœur pur peut réussir à la prendre.

-Merde ! S'exclama Kisame. Sasuke n'est pas là !

-Qui est Sasuke ? Demanda une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec une blonde et un garçon aux cheveux rouges.

-Voici Sasori et Deidara. Présenta Pein. Si ils sont ici c'est parce qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Normal qu'il soit jaloux ce mec ! S'écria le requin. Elle plutôt pas mal la blonde !

-Qui traites tu de blonde ?! Hurla indigné Deidara. J'suis un mec face de thon !

-J'suis pas un thon ! Pleura Kisame. J'suis un requin et un vrai !

-Tobi trouve que vous ressemblez à une sardine géante.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers un homme au masque orange.

-C'est Tobi. Dit Sasori. Orochimaru l'a emprisonné pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Sûrement pour sa bêtise ! S'exclama Deidara.

Deux hommes arrivèrent. L'un portait des fils et l'autre était un homme-plante.

-Ah des nouveaux ! S'exclama celui aux fils. Vous allez pouvoir payer le loger !

-Je m'appelle Zetsu. Se présenta l'homme-plante. Et lui c'est Kakuzu.

-Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici ? Demanda intéressé Kisame.

-Moi. Dit Zetsu. Je me parlais à moi-même. Et pour l'autre, Orochimaru ne voulait pas payer ses impôts.

-Quel ingrat celui-là ! S'écria Kakuzu.

-Bon. Fit Itachi.

Il s'avança vers la pierre et demanda en regardant excalibur :

-Si on la prend on peut sortir c'est ça ?

-Oui. Répondit Pein. Mais personne n'a jamais réussit à la prendre.

-Très bien. Fit l'Uchiwa.

Il empoigna l'épée et tira. Celle-ci s'enleva facilement.

-OUAH ! Firent tous les autres.

-Bon, moi je pars. Dit Itachi.

Il avança, leva excalibur et frappa dans le vide. Une brèche s'ouvrit aussitôt et Itachi la franchit suivit des autres.

Sasuke se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur. Il avait finit son entraînement et ses parents avaient pris congé pendant qu'Hidan le raccompagnait à sa chambre. Il se montrait attentionné mais tous ces compliments, ces mots d'amours chuchotés à l'oreille semblaient froids pour le cadet Uchiwa. Il avait évité au possible cet homme et souhaitait à présent s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer son frère mais le ''religieux'' l'avait plaqué contre un mur et commençait à lui suçoter l'oreille.

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon irrité.

-Mais je te séduis.

-Eh bien arrêtez !

-Non.

-Comment ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Comment osez-vous...

L'homme l'interrompit en planquant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois sortit de la prison, Itachi combattit un dragon, une pieuvre géante et un ogre sous les regards ébahis des membres de l'akatsuki (inconnue à ce moment là. lol.). Lorsque l'ogre fut occis, tous repartirent vers des chemins différents mais avant cela, Pein déclara :

-Nous sommes tous sortis en nous aidant les un les autres.

-Tu parles ! Lança Zetsu noir.

-Le dragon n'avait pas de trésor à surveiller. Renchérit Kakuzu. Ça n'a servit à rien !

-On est libre. Lui remémora Konan.

-Oh ! S'exclama l'homme au masque en se penchant. Tobi à trouvé une chaussette. Tobi est libre !*

-Heu... Fit Deidara.

-Sans commentaires. L'interrompit Sasori.

-Ça y est vous avez finit ?! Hurla Pein.

-Oui. Soupira Konan. Que veux-tu nous dire ?

-Étant donné que nous sommes devenus une super équipe... Commença le roux.

-Pas pour moi ! Contesta le blond.

-Pour moi non plus. Rétorqua ''l'avare''.

Les autres acquiescèrent leurs propos excepté Tobi qui regardait toujours la chaussette sale et puante (surtout si elle appartient à Harry Potter ! lol) comme si c'était un trésor. Le leader soupira et Itachi lui demanda de continuer, voulant revoir son magnifique petit frère le plus vite possible.

-Ainsi donc... Poursuivit Pein. Nous devrions avoir quelque chose qui montre que nous sommes pareille.

-J'veux pas ressembler à un thon ! S'écria horrifié Deidara.

-Et moi à un travelo ! Répliqua Kisame.

-Tu me cherche ! Hurla humilié la blonde, heu... je veux dire le blond.

-Taisez vous ! Gueula leur chef. Nous trouverons les accessoires plus tard.

-OK. Fit l'aîné Uchiwa près à partir, les autres faisant de même.

-Attendez. Les rappela Pein.

-Quoi ? S'impatienta Sasori. On a pas que ça à faire !

-D'accord avec la marionnette ! Admit Kakuzu. J'ai pleins de gens à raquetter moi !

-Nous devrions trouver un moyen pour nous retrouver. Dit le leader qui ne le sera plus très longtemps si il continu à ralentir l'histoire (Pein : Désolé). On devrait fredonner une musique comme ça si l'un de nous à un problème on pourra venir à son secours.

-Pas envie. Grogna ''l'avare''.

Les autres approuvèrent ses paroles sauf comme d'habitude Tobi qui ne lâchait pas des yeux sa chaussette (Pein : Mais qui est le con qui la lui a donné ? Harry P : Moi. [Baf ! Pam ! Harry Potter est mort, assassiné par le chef de l'akastuki.] Konan : Il est pas resté le garçon-qui-a-survécu très longtemps. Moi : Ça y est vous avez fini de faire foirer mon chapitre ?! Pein et Konan [apeurés] : Gomen.). Le chef fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et dit :

-Quelle chanson choisir pour appeler de l'aide ?

-Sans aucuns lien de Pinocchio ! S'exclama Sasori.

-Non ! S'opposa Deidara. Boom Boom Boom des Vengaboys !

-C'est quoi ça ?! Critiqua Kakuzu.

-Bah t'as qu'à proposer quelque chose toi ! Répliqua le blond.

-D'accord. Répondit ''l'avare''. Money Money Money de Mamma Mia.

-C'est nul ! Contesta Kisame. Moi je propose Sous l'océan de La petite sirène !

-Pitié Kisame. Geint Itachi.

-Propose toi ! Firent les nukenin.

-Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Répondit l'Uchiwa ennuyé.

-Alors ferme-la ! Râla l'artiste éphémère (son art pas lui ! lol)

Itachi se tourna vers lui, le sharingan activé et s'avança menaçant.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis ?

-Allons ! Essaya de les calmer Konan. Détendons-nous et parlons comme des êtres civilisés.

-C'est Itachi qu'a commencé ! Se plaignit Deidara.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais ce qui le calma instantanément. Pein reprit alors la parole :

-Bon. Je vais alors choisir puisque c'est moi le chef.

-Pourquoi toi ?! Protestèrent les autres.

Le leader les ignora et continua :

-En attendant de trouver la bonne musique, on va fredonner le générique de La soupe aux choux. (Un grand classique français et pas ce qu'on dirait de connu chez les japonais mais passons.)

Les membres grommelèrent mais acceptèrent tout de même et partirent chacun de leur côté. Konan avait décidé d'accompagner Kisame et Itachi qui rentrait rapidement chez lui. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la demeure du chef des Uchiwa. Le fils de celui-ci entra à l'intérieur tandis que ses deux amis l'attendaient dehors. Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble mais ne trouva pas son frère adoré et aussi amant. Pourtant, il l'aperçu au coin d'un couloir, plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres d'un autre l'embrassant passionnément. Le cœur d'Itachi se brisa en milles morceaux. Le ninja n'avait pas la force de frapper l'importunant qui dévorait les lèvres de son aimé, ni la lâcheté de s'enfuir en courant. Il restait immobile, à les regarder, impuissant. Un rire le fit se retourner et il tomba nez à nez avec Orochimaru qui lui souriait sardoniquement.

-Tu as enfin vu la vérité mon cher Itachi.

-Quelle vérité ?

-N'essaye pas de nier. Tu l'as devant toi.

L'aîné Uchiwa observa son cadet collé au corps contre lui et détourna le regard dégoutté.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Murmura-t-il.

-Assez longtemps pour annuler le mariage. Rit le serpent.

Itachi ne voulut en voir et en entendre plus. Il partit vivement, ne se retournant pas ce qui était bien malheureux car alors il aurait pu voir son frère repousser brusquement Hidan.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Chuchota Sasuke répugné à l'idée qu'il ait été embrassé par le ''religieux''.

Il alla vivement s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard déçu et vexé d'Hidan et celui victorieux d'Orochimaru.

L'aîné des Uchiwa sortit furieux, humilié, bouleversé, déchiré, de la demeure de ses parents sous les regards surpris de ses deux compagnons.

-Qu'y a-t-il Itachi ? Demanda étonnée Konan.

-Rien. Répondit froidement celui-ci qui marchait perdu.

-Ne nous fait pas croire ça. Dit son amie.

Après un long moment de silence, le jeune homme brun finit par s'arrêter et pivota vers les deux nukenin.

-Sasuke me trompe.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle de désespoir qui se perdit dans le vent mais Kisame et Konan l'entendirent et écarquillèrent des yeux de stupéfaction. Kisame, lui, avait du mal à croire que Sasuke qui était fou amoureux de son grand frère adoré puisse tromper celui-ci. Quand à Konan, elle se demanda si c'était possible qu'il y ait quelqu'un plus parfait qu'Itachi. L'aîné Uchiwa entra dans un bar sous les yeux inquiets de ses coéquipiers, et commanda au barman du saké qu'il but d'une traite. La jeune femme en le voyant en redemander pour la dixième fois tenta de le raisonner :

-Arrête Itachi. Ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre comme ça.

-Et que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Demanda Kisame.

-J'suis d'accord avec le requin ! Acquiesça le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

La nukenin fit un regard noir à l'égard de l'homme-requin qui ne dit plus un mot.

-Allons Itachi. Sollicita une nouvelle fois Konan. Reprends toi.

-Veux pas. Bouda celui-ci au bord du gouffre. Laissez moi crever ! Veux plus de cette vie de merde !

-Dis pas ça !

-Qu'est-ce t'as dis Kisame ? Demanda l'aîné Uchiwa.

-J'ai rien dit. Nia le requin. C'est les deux là-bas.

Il montra du doigt deux hommes qui semblaient se disputer, assis au fond de la pièce.

-J'les connais ! Grommela Itachi qui commençait à être soûl. La face de serpent c'est Orochimaru la marraine de Sasuke et l'autre c'est le connard qui a mit sa putain de langue dans la bouche de Sasuke.

La révélation lui frappa au visage comme une évidence.

-Sasuke. Murmura-il. Mais j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que c'était bizarre que l'autre serpent soit là ! Venez !

Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement des deux hommes, suivit de ses deux amis. Il furent assez proche pour entendre leur conversation :

-Mais Sasuke m'a rejeté j'te rappelle !

-Je sais. Fit le serpent. Mais Itachi était là et il a tout vu. Il ne va plus nous embêter et j'ai déjà arrangé le coup avec Fugaku. Le mariage va bien avoir lieu mais ce sera toi et Sasuke !

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent les trois espions.

-Quoi ? S'écria Sasuke horrifié.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Déclara le père de celui-ci. Mais nous avions pensé que ça te sera peut-être bénéfique. De plus, Orochimaru nous a assuré qu'ils étaient plusieurs et parfaits. (Ses pensées : Pas assez parfait pour m'empêcher de les castrer !)

-Mais... protesta faiblement le jeune garçon.

-Tu choisiras qui tu veux et puis, vous pourrez divorcer quand tu le souhaiteras.(Ses pensées : Ce qui arrivera très tôt rassure toi !)

-Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Annonça la face de serpent avec un sourire narquois.

Il donna à Hidan un rouge à lèvres qui le regarda incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas un rouge à lèvres ordinaire. Expliqua-t-il. La personne qui en met et embrasse une autre personne sur les lèvres rend celle-ci folle amoureuse d'elle. Parfait pour avoir Sasuke... Et les yeux des Uchiwa.

-Tu es cruels ! Rit le ''religieux'' ravi.

-Il faut prévenir Sasuke ! Hurla Kisame ce qui fit tourner les têtes des deux hommes vers eux. Oups ! Fit-il en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Konan et Itachi lui envoyèrent un regard noir et s'enfuirent le plus vite possible.

Sasuke se préparait lentement. Il mit une chemise blanche, un pantalon tout aussi blanc et des chaussures de même couleur. Le port du blanc était obligatoire pour lui lors du bal qui lui donnerait le choix de désigner un nouvel époux. Après celui-ci, il risquait de se retrouver marier avec un inconnu.

_Toc toc. _

-Entrez. Dit faiblement le jeune garçon en boutonnant sa chemise.

Ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre. Mikoto, dans un geste maternelle, s'avança et commença à arranger la tenue de son fils puis finit de boutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts légèrement tremblants devaient reprendre à plusieurs fois pour rajuster certains boutons. L'adolescent comprit que sa mère était aussi nerveuse que lui à l'idée d'un nouveau mariage. Mais le chef avait insisté qu'il ait lieu tout de même malgré les protestations du jeune marié. Fugaku, lui, portait un plateau, que sa femme lui avait donné tout de suite en voyant son fils se préparer, sur lequel étaient déposées des tasses (Celles-ci japonaises bien sûr. Vous savez les vertes.). L'homme posa le plateau sur une table près de lui.

-Nous t'avons fait du thé. Dit Mikoto à l'adresse de Sasuke après avoir finit de l'habiller.

-Je suis obligé d'aller à ce bal ? Marmonna l'adolescent.

-Enfin Sasuke ! S'offensa son père. C'est pour toi ce bal !

-Mais je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! Je veux Itachi !

-Itachi est partit maintenant. Fit doucement sa mère. Je sais que c'est dur mais...

-Si père part, tu essayerais de le retrouver. Se fâcha légèrement le jeune garçon. Et tu ferais la même chose pour mère ! Dit-il à Fugaku.

Le chef du clan Uchiwa réfléchit quelque temps puis déclara calmement :

-Sasuke on va faire un marché.

-Quel genre de marché ?

-Si tu te trouves un homme qui te plais, tu l'épouseras.

-Autant avoir Sakura comme femme.

-Sasuke ! S'indigna sa mère qui n'aimait pas que l'on utilise les gens par les sentiments.

-Mais si tu n'en trouves pas... Continua Fugaku. Il n'y aura pas de mariage et nous ne t'embêterons plus avec ça. Ça te va ?

-Oui. Répondit son cadet après méditation.

Il prit une tasse et but une gorgée de thé. Il sourit doucement puis dit à ses parents :

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ? Se plaignit Itachi.

Lui, Konan et Kisame étaient enfermés dans un cachot, accrochés au mur de celui-ci.

-Comment a-t-on fait pour en arriver là ? Geint l'Uchiwa.

-C'est la faute de Kisame ! Râla Konan. Il nous a assommé avec des rames.

-Pas fait exprès ! Se défendit celui-ci.

-Et où as-tu trouvé tes rames ?! Gronda la jeune femme.

-Par terre. Bougonna le requin.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme brun.

-On appelle à l'aide. Fit la nukenin.

-Comment ? S'étonna l'homme-requin.

-La chanson de Pein. Dit Konan comme-ci c'était une évidence.

-C'est le truc le plus débile qu'on ne met jamais dit ! Grogna Itachi. Et pendant qu'on fait les cons, Sasuke se fait draguer par un psychopathe qui veut en plus avoir les yeux des Uchiwa !

-Bah au moins tu sais que Sasuke te trompait pas. Annonça la grande sardine.

-Toi le thon. Rouspéta l'Uchiwa. T'as de la chance qu'on soit attaché parce que là tu serais déjà mort.

-Gloups !

-Mais fermez-la ! Gueula la jeune femme. Chantons la chanson !

-C'est quoi déjà ? Questionna le requin.

-Le générique de La soupe aux choux. Répondit la nukenin.

Et sur ces paroles, ils se mirent à fredonner.

-Itachi ! Kisame ! Konan ! Vous êtes là ?!

Les trois amis levèrent la tête et virent les membres de l'akastuki qui les regardaient par dessus la grille.

-Pein ! S'exclama soulagée la jeune femme. Sauvez nous !

Deidara modela un oiseau qu'il jeta sur la grille et le fit exploser en même temps que les barreaux. Ensuite, Sasori se jeta dans le vide tandis que Kakuzu tenaient ses fils qu'il avait lui-même créé. La marionnette fit plusieurs figures dignes de grands cascadeurs mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de ses trois coéquipiers, il fut emmêlé dans ses fils.

-Je suis coincé. Maugréa-t-il.

Les autres membres soupirèrent.

-Bon Tobi vas y. Ordonna le chef.

-Pourquoi Tobi ? Demanda l'homme au masque.

-Parce que t'es le plus léger d'entre nous !

-Mais Tobi veut paaaaaaaaas !

Le cassos tomba sur Sasori et Zetsu dû retenir ''l'avare'' pour qu'il ne chute pas à son tour. Tobi prit la clé que tenait le marionnettiste et tendit le bras pour atteindre la serrure qui libérerait leurs coéquipiers de leurs chaînes.

-Tobi est trop loin ! S'écria l'homme au masque orange.

-Va sur le nez de Sasori ! Ordonna Pein. Et toi Sasori dis un mensonge !

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça ton nez va grandir !

-Et l'autre cassos là va me le casser ?! Non merci !

-Fait ce que je te dis !

-OK, OK. Bougonna le roux tomate. Mais je dis quoi comme mensonge ?

-Tu portes un string ! Lui énonça Kisame.

-Heu... Je porte un string.

Rien ne se passa.

-C'est vrai ? Rit Konan.

-Tu plaisante c'est pas mon genre !

Son nez s'allongea.

-Et il est de quelle couleur ? Demanda l'homme-requin. Rose ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Son nez s'allongea, s'allongea, s'allongea jusqu'à ce que Tobi puisse atteindre la serrure, faire entrer la clé, la tourner et délivrer ainsi les trois compagnons. Une corde leur fut jetée et tous remontèrent. Une fois en haut, Itachi regarda Konoha qui gardait prisonnier dans ses forteresses son amant.

-Il faut qu'on rentre dans le village ! Déclara-t-il.

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ? S'écria Konan. Il y a des gardes partout !

-C'est vrai. Affirma Kakuzu. Tout les ninjas chargés de protéger le village sont à leur poste. Il faudrait qu'on est une force surhumaine pour les battre !

Une lumière s'éclaira au-dessus de la tête de Pein.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Somma-t-il à ''l'avare''.

-Qu'il faudrait qu'on est une force surhumaine pour les battre.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama le chef.

-Tu nous explique. Fit Konan interloquée.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Un druide ! Il a une potion magique qui donne à la personne qui la boit une force surhumaine !

-Et où est-il ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

-A quelques pas d'ici. Suivez moi.

Sasuke, en tenant le bras de son père, descendit lentement les marches et étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant la file de ''princes'' qui attendaient leur ''princesse'' au bas des escaliers. Fugaku emmena son fils à la place centrale du quartier du clan Uchiwa sous les regards de la foule, pratiquement tous des Uchiwa, mais le jeune fils de leur chef reconnu aussi Naruto et Sakura accompagnés de leurs parents et quelques autres des villageois de Konoha. Son père le fit lâcher son bras et rejoignit sa mère.

-Que le bal commence ! Déclara-t-il.

Automatiquement, Sasuke alla voir ses deux meilleurs amis. Sakura compatissait pour lui tandis que Naruto menaçait déjà ses prétendants.

-Personne ne fait de mal à mon meilleur copain ! S'écriait-il.

Durant le bal, le jeune Uchiwa se faisait courtiser par ses soupirants. Caché dans un coin, Hidan attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. Soudain, il vit Orochimaru, qui discutait avec les parents de Sasuke, lui faire signe et il sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger vers le plus jeune des fils du chef Uchiwa.

Les membres de l'akastuki sautaient de branches en branches, se dirigeant vers le centre de la forêt. Il arrivèrent enfin devant une chaumière et Pein frappa trois coups à la porte de celle-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, qui parurent interminable pour Itachi et Sasori, un vieille homme à la longue barbe blanche, aux longs cheveux de la même couleur et à la longue robe/tunique blanche elle aussi, leur ouvrit la porte. Il regarda étonné les personnes en face de lui.

-Oui ? Demanda-il poliment.

-C'est moi. Dit le leader.

Le druide haussa des épaules.

-Mais si ! Le petit garnement qui traînait devant chez vous.

-Pein ?

-C'est ça !

-Ça alors ! Comme tu as grandis ! (N'oubliez pas que Sasuke rêve et qu'il ignore que Nagato contrôle les Pein.)

-Et vous vous avez vieillit Panoramix.*

-Mais entrez donc, entrez donc.

Les nukenin pénétrèrent dans la chaumière.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du thé ?

-On est pressé ! L'interrompit Itachi impatient.

-Bien. Pourquoi êtes vous venu alors ?

-Panoramix. Fit avec précaution le roux carotte. On aimerait avoir quelques gouttes de ta potion magique.

-Pourquoi ?

Il lui expliquèrent la situation en quelques mots mais Panoramix refusa.

-Pourquoi ? Désespéra l'Uchiwa.

-La potion ne peut être utilisée que pour la défense. Expliqua le druide. Et non pour l'attaque.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes baissa la tête mais se rendit malgré tout à la porte, déterminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Konan.

-Je vais sauver mon clan, ma famille, mes parents, mon frère et mon amant.

-Mais il y a des gardes partout ! Tenta de le raisonner Deidara. Abandonne !

-Et laisser cette face de serpent et cet enfoiré prendre le pouvoir sur mon clan ? Jamais !

Il ouvrit la porte, résolu à protéger son clan.

-Attends ! Appela le druide. J'ai une autre potion. Elle n'a jamais servie sauf une fois où il n'y avait plus de choix.

-Merci. Soupira de soulagement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleues. Tu vois Itachi !

-Mais... Annonça Panoramix. Vous devez répondre à des énigmes.

-On a pas le temps ! S'énerva l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Laisse tomber. Dit Pein. Il est têtu comme une mule.

-Vous devez répondre à deux questions. Expliqua le vieille homme. Attention ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Première énigmes : Une personne avait un frère. Son frère est mort. Quand il était en vie, il n'avait pas de frère. Pourquoi ?

Les membres réfléchirent. Ils stressaient. Sauf Tobi qui chantonnait : ''Au claire de la lune''. Puis Sasori s'exclama :

-La personne est une femme !

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-C'est mon dernier mot (Jean-Pierre. lol).

-C'est...

Tout le monde attendait. Ils sautillaient sur place.

-C'est une bonne réponse !

Les nukenin applaudirent leur coéquipier.

-Deuxième énigme : Arborant un collier quelques fois, lorsqu'on la croise elle nous fait peur. On croit bien n'importe quoi lorsqu'on l'avale elle et ses heures. Qui est-elle ?*

Encouragés par la réponse du marionnettiste, ils se mirent tous à méditer cette question. De longues minutes passèrent puis Zetsu murmura enfin, incertain :

-La couleuvre.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Panoramix.

-C'est pas ça ? Je suis désolé, j'ai pensé à Orochimaru.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit le druide. J'ai oublié l'énigme.

-Je vais le tuer ! Se fâcha Itachi.

-Comprenez-moi. A mon âge c'est normal d'avoir des trous de mémoire. Mais je crois que c'est une bonne réponse. Moi aussi j'avais pensé à Orochimaru alors...

-Donc c'est réussi ? S'enthousiasma Deidara.

-Oui. Je vais vous préparer la potion.

Sous les yeux ébahis des membres de l'akastuki, le vieux druide prépara sa potion. A la fin de sa préparation, il tourna une fois dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre puis deux fois dans le sens contraire. Puis, il se tourna vers Pein et lui tendit sa louche.

-Bois une gorgée.

Le roux fit ce qu'il lui ordonna. Panoramix prit ensuite une balle rouge et blanche* qu'il trempa dans la potion qui se vida mystérieusement. Enfin, il reprit la balle et la donna au leader de l'akastuki. Celui-ci la regarda suspicieux.

-Dans cette balle est contenu un monstre de pierre. Expliqua le druide. Toi seul peux le contrôler. Ordonne qu'il sorte de ta balle, il le fera de même pour qu'il en rentre. Mais je te préviens, chaque geste que tu vas faire, il le fera aussi. Tu le contrôles ne l'oubli pas.

-Je ne risque pas. Fit le roux qui rangea la balle dans sa poche.

Ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers le village.

Hidan s'approcha du jeune Uchiwa, repoussant brusquement le prétendant qui parlait avec lui, et lui fit élégamment :

-Je suis ravis de te revoir, Sasuke.

-Oh non ! Pas vous ! Gémit l'adolescent.

-Tu as l'air heureux de me revoir toi aussi.

-Non je ne le suis pas ! Vous vous êtes jetés sur moi comme... un animal ! Vous m'aviez embrasser contre mon gré et vous osez revenir me narguer !

-Cette fois-ci je t'embrasserai avec ta permission. Susurra le ''religieux'' en souriant charmeur.

-Vous vous êtes mis du rouge à lèvres ?

-Fruits des bois. Dragua le ''masochiste''. Tu veux goûter ?

-Vous m'écœurer ! S'écria Sasuke en s'en allant.

Orochimaru qui avait tout vu de la querelle, monta sur scène.

-En domineur mon brave je vous pris. Somma-il au pianiste.

Celui-ci fit comme il le quémanda.

-Mes très chers amis. Dit le serpent. J'aimerais dédier cette chanson au jeune Sasuke Uchiwa et à son prétendant Hidan.

Il commença à chanter.*

Les projecteurs se mirent sur Sasuke et Hidan. Le ''religieux'' s'inclina galamment et tendis une main courtoise vers le brun.

-Très cher Sasuke. Demanda aimablement le ''sadique''. Veux-tu bien m'honorer de cette danse ?

Sous les encouragements de la foule, le jeune garçon finit par accepter et tout le monde applaudit le ''couple'' qui avança au milieu de la place. Le ''jashinisme'' colla le plus jeune contre son torse, lui tint la taille d'une main, de l'autre sa main et ils commencèrent à valser sous les yeux de tous.

-Vous savez danser ? S'étonna l'Uchiwa.

-Très cher Sasuke. Je sais faire beaucoup de choses que tu ignores.

Il entraîna doucement Sasuke dans un rythme lent et langoureux (malheureusement pour notre jeune Uchiwa), le serrant contre lui, ne le lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Le jeune garçon ne savait que faire. Il se sentait mal, une nausée le prenant légèrement lorsqu'il croisait les yeux du ''religieux''. D'autres danseurs les rejoignirent et le ''couple'' valsa parmi eux.

-Devines ! Cria Orochimaru, les ''Aaaaah'' des chanteuses derrière lui.

Le rythme devint rapide et la valse que dansaient Hidan et Sasuke un tango.

-Aller ! Cria Itachi. Nous allons nous inviter à leur petite fête.

Pein lança sa balle et cria :

-A toi Pierre !

-Quel nom de merde ! Commenta Kakuzu.

-Je t'emmerde !

Un monstre de pierre, faisant vingt mètres de hauteur, trente mètres de largeur, ressemblant à un gros chien mélangé d'un dragon avec la tête du cul d'un singe, apparut.

-En avant ! Ordonna l'Uchiwa (Il a remplacé Pein ! lol)

Il avança suivit des autres membres et de leur (ex) leader fermant la marche avec son monstre. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte du village.

-Pein. A toi de faire. Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Et toi Deidara, quand la porte s'ouvrira, tu lanceras une bombe ce qui surprendra les ninjas et nous autres nous les assommerons. Assommerons, rien d'autre. Rappela-t-il bien au membres de l'akatsuki. OK ?

-Yes ! S'exclama le blond.

-C'est partit ! Cria le roux carotte.

Ses coéquipiers acquiescèrent ses paroles. Pein avança, fit comme si il tirait sur un objet, le monstre employa le même geste mais sur la porte. Celle-ci finit par craquer et tomber. Au même moment, Deidara lança un insecte qui explosa sur le sol ce qui fit de la fumée et alors les autres membres se mirent rapidement derrière les ninjas pour les assommer.

-Montez ! Dit le chef.

Ils grimpèrent sur le monstre qui avança vers le quartier Uchiwa grâce aux gestes du roux.

Hidan entraînait Sasuke dans un rythme endiablé. Il prit une rose qu'il mit dans sa bouche et continua de guider son partenaire qui le regardait comme si il était fou.

Le monstre de pierre écartait tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage et protégeait les nukenin sur son dos des autres ninjas chargés de protéger le village. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes du quartier Uchiwa que le monstre de pierre contrôlé par Pein détruisit en moins de deux.

-Père va me tuer. Marmonna Itachi.

Ils descendirent tous du monstre que le roux somma de rentrer dans sa balle et coururent vers la place du quartier. Ils croisèrent quelques ninjas qu'ils battirent en un rien de temps. Ceux-ci étant principalement des Uchiwa, se stoppaient net en reconnaissant Itachi (normal c'est leur futur chef !).

Orochimaru finit sa chanson et Hidan en faisant un sourire séducteur à Sasuke le courba et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément sous les yeux inquiet de celui-ci qui ne pouvait faire aucun gestes.

-Arrêtez !

Tout le monde tourna la tête et des exclamations stupéfaites furent entendues quand ils reconnurent le propriétaire de cette voix : Itachi Uchiwa. Le ''religieux'' tout aussi abasourdit, lâcha le cadet de celui-ci qui tomba par terre. Le jeune homme ténébreux s'avança vers lui menaçant et dit agressivement :

-Toi ! Hautes tes sales pattes de mon frère !

-Itachi. Murmura l'adolescent en se relevant péniblement.

-Tu as ton rouge à lèvres ! Hurla le serpent. Embrasse le !

Le ''sadique'' fit ce qu'il lui ordonna, prit Sasuke par les épaules et l'embrassa brutalement.

-Non ! Cria l'aîné de celui-ci.

Le baiser terminé, Hidan caressa la joue de son ''amant'(?) qui fit de même puis... balança son poing dans la gueule du ''masochiste''. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, sonné.

-Mais... Ne comprit pas la face de serpent. Ça aurait dû marcher !

-Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher des personnes de s'aimer. Rit Itachi.

Furieux, Orochimaru leva sa baguette magique rose avec une étoile jaune dessus, près à lancer un sort sur l'Uchiwa sous les yeux ébahis de la foule qui ne bouge pas, sert à rien et ne fait rien. Bref, ils ont pas l'air con ! Pour l'arrêter, Kisame se jeta sur lui mais le serpent lui jeta un sortilège qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du monde. Kakuzu, à l'aide de ses fils, propulsa Sasori sur la face de serpent mais celui-ci lança un sort sur la marionnette qui s'exclama ravie :

-Je suis un vrai petit garçon !

Konan se transforma en origami pour récupérer la baguette mais elle réussit juste à la faire tomber par terre et annuler le sort sur le marionnettiste qui cessa sa danse de joie et baissa la tête de déception en soupirant. Itachi et Orochimaru se précipitèrent pour prendre la baguette mais celle-ci vola et fut rattrapé par Deidara qui la mangea (sa main plutôt) sans faire exprès. Les autres attrapèrent le serpent et son fils qui essayèrent de s'enfuirent. Hidan repoussa violemment le blond qui tomba par terre et Sasori enragé le frappa au visage pour avoir oser faire du mal à son petit-ami. Ensuite il tendis sa main à son amant et lui demanda amoureusement si il allait bien. Deidara ne répondit pas ou plutôt dit :

-Tu l'as frapper pour moi ?

-Heu... oui.

-Tu es mon héros !

Il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres se saisir des deux individus et les présentèrent devant l'Uchiwa.

-On en fait quoi ? Demanda méchamment Pein.

-Laissez moi faire. Sourit narquoisement le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes.

Il fit plusieurs signes puis s'écria :

-AMATERATSU !

Les deux hommes prirent feu et s'enfuirent en hurlant sous les rires de la foule.

-Nii-san ?

L'aîné des frères Uchiwa se tourna vers son cadet qui le regarda comme si il rêvait (lol).

-Je n'ai jamais voulut partir, otouto. Assura le plus âgé.

Sasuke se jeta au coup de son aîné sous les yeux attendris de la foule et des membres de l'akastuki. Puis il releva la tête et embrassa tendrement son frère qui répondit ardemment au baiser, le serrant contre son torse. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur un lit. La foule avait disparut, ils étaient seuls dans une chambre. Itachi passa sa main sous la chemise de son aimé qui gémit de plaisir. Les baisers fusèrent, les vêtements disparurent. Itachi lécha le torse de son frère, descendant de plus en plus.

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement des yeux. Il essaya de savoir où il se trouvait. Dans sa chambre à l'antre de l'akastuki. « OK. » Se rassura-t-il. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne suis pas fiancé à mon frère, Orochimaru n'est pas ma marraine et mon père ne veut pas castrer mon prétendant. » Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de main puis se décida à se lever.

*Référence à Dobby dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.

**Personnage d'Astérix.

***Question de Fort Boyard.

****Pokéball de Pokémon.

*****Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, mon inspiration vient de Je veux un héros de Shrek deux.

**Et... Ca y est ! Ma réécriture est finit, le reste je vais devoir l'écrire !**

**L'akatsuki : Youhou !**

**xxxloveitasasu : Merci ça fait plaisir !**

**Sasori Tu sais j'me suis bien marré à lire ce chapitre.**

**Deidara : Oui il est trop con ! Ah ! Ah !**

**Konan : Vous nous laissez des reviews please ?**


	9. L'akatsuki mal réveillée

**Hello tout le monde ! ^^ Comment vous allez ? C'est la fin du monde aujourd'hui, non ?**

**Pein : C'était. **

**Hidan : Hein ?**

**Pein : Bah ouais, ils étaient sensé mourir le 21 décembre à 17h39.**

**XxxloveItasasu : Non. En faite on doit mourir le 21 décembre à 00h30 ! ^^**

**Pein : -_-**

**xxxloveItasasu : Si je te le jure !**

**Deidara : Comment tu le sais ?**

**Pein : Bah au moins elle sait quelque chose.**

**XxxloveItasasu : T'agueule kami-sama ou je tu te feras torturer ! è_é Et pour te dépondre Dei-kun, les Mayas on dit 00h30 mais le Mexique est décalé par rapport à nous. Donc on va mourir ce soir à 00h30 ! ^^**

**Deidara : -_- Comment peut-elle être aussi joyeuse ?**

**Itachi : Et puis quand l'as-tu apprise ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Aujourd'hui. Pendant mon cour d'espagnol.**

**Pein : Et vous parliez espagnol ?**

**xxxloveItasasu (ironique) : Non, anglais.**

**Pein : -_-'**

**xxxloveItasasu : On parlait français baka ! Le prof savait pas qu'on écoutait pas le cour !**

**Sasuke : Toi aussi ça t'emmerde ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Oui ! ^^**

**Sasori : C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais t'avais pas dit que tu répondrais à des commentaires ?**

**XxxloveItasasu : Si ! C'est vrai ! Merci. **

**Bon je vais répondre à vos review chères lectrices ! ^^**

**ShinBreak :**** Je t'ai tout de suite reconnue ma yaoïste préféré ! Je vois que t'aime ma fic ! ^w^ Ahlala ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ? **

**Pein : L'envoyer dans un asile de fou !**

**Deidara (hésitant et les larmes aux yeux) : C'est vrai qu'on est mignon Sasori et moi ensemble ? **

**Bref ! Comme t'as vu il y a enfin le chapitre que t'attendais depuis si longtemps ! (lol) Et j'espère que ça va te faire rire ! ^^**

**Sasuke (joues rouges) : Oh non ! Elle va s'imaginer des trucs pervers entre Nii-san et moi ! /./**

**Itachi : …. Tu me donneras tes idées ! *ç***

**Lady Narein :**** Qu'avez vous toutes avec le rêve de Sasuke ? Il est très bien !**

**Orochimaru : Je suis sa marraine mais sinon tout baigne ! -_-**

**Itachi : Et moi je suis fiancé avec lui ! -_-'**

**Fugaku : Je castre les mecs qui colle trop mon petit Sasuke ! ~_~**

**Bon d'accord il a un rêve de ouf mais bon c'est un rêve aussi (et un de mes plus gros délires je l'avoue ! ^^') ! Et encore t'as pas tout vu ! **

**XxxloveItasasu : Donc je remercie encore ShinBreak et ****Lady Narein pour leur commentaires ! ^^**

**Sasori : Bonne lecture !**

Sasuke se leva de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas traînant dans sa salle de bain (Au fait vous savez pourquoi elles sont individuelles les salles de bains à l'akatsuki ? [Lecteurs/Lectrices :…] C'est parce que Pein entrait tout le temps dans celle collective qui n'a jamais eut de serrure lorsque Konan se lavait. Alors elle l'avait obligé à en faire des personnelles. lol). L'adolescent enleva d'un geste lent son pyjama puis entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude qui coula sensuellement sur son corps. Le jeune garçon se lava en essayant de ne pas se rappeler du rêve qu'il avait eu cette nuit.

Un rêve avec les membres de l'akatsuki. « Un cauchemar oui ! » Un rêve avec son frère Itachi. « Qui a dit que c'était un rêve ? » Un rêve où celui-ci était redevenu aussi gentil qu'avant, aussi tendre qu'avant, aussi passionné qu'av... Non, ça il admettait que c'était nouveau. Jamais son frère n'avait été si attentionné, si... « Amoureux... »

Le jeune brun secoua la tête et shampouina rageusement ses cheveux.

Oui c'était également un rêve dans lequel sa famille était encore vivante ! Un rêve qu'il avait toujours fait petit (Celui avec sa famille en vie pas l'autre!) mais qui ne s'était jamais réalisé. « En même temps comment se genre de rêve pourrait-il se réalisé ?! Nii... Non. Itachi les a tous tué ! Jamais plus je ne les reverrais ! » Sasuke se rinça d'eau brûlante faisant ainsi empourprer sa peau pâle. « Si Itachi la voit rougir ainsi, il s'inquiétera. » Il se figea, un air choqué sur le visage. « Mais à quoi ai-je pensé moi ?! Itachi ? S'inquiéter ? De quoi ?! De ne pas pouvoir devenir plus puissant qu'avant ?! » L'adolescent arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il prit une serviette et s'essuya prestement le corps (Moi je veux bien l'aider ! _Saignement de nez_) puis les cheveux. Il retira la serviette de sa tête et posa un regard las sur le miroir.

Il était beau. Enfin ça c'était ce que répétaient ses fangirls. Lui il ne se trouvait pas beau. 'Mignon' était un terme plus exacte. Il avait une peau pâle, très pâle, beaucoup plus pâle que celle d'Itachi. Comme celle de sa mère, Mikoto. Elle était une femme d'une beauté inégalée (Bah oui. Les enfants trouvent toujours que leurs mamans sont les plus belles.). Elle avait de magnifiques, lisses et soyeux cheveux sombres ce que lui avaient hérité ses fils. Mais Sasuke, contrairement à Itachi qui avait une longue et douce chevelure, avait les cheveux courts et hérissés. Sa mère lui avait affirmé en riant qu'il tenait ça de son côté à elle car son frère, Obito (Ouais je sais, rien dans le manga indique que c'est son frère, c'est juste un délire avec une amie.), avait lui aussi des cheveux hérissés. Le cadet des Uchiwa, avait également un visage doux et innocent. Ce qui excitait des pervers comme Hidan ! Mais si encore ce n'était que son visage... Il avait un corps svelte avec une fine musculature. De parfait petit uke ! (En plus moi j'l'aime bien le voir aussi en seme. Mais bon avec Tachi il n'a aucune chance!) Tout chez lui était adorable. Ses mimiques, ses bouderies, ses sourires... Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces filles le certifiaient de mignon. Même les mecs ! Deidara par exemple : Il répétait à chaque fois qu'il le trouvait kawai. Non ! Il ne l'était pas ! Et Itachi... « Mais lui c'est normal c'est mon frère ! »

Mais est-ce normal qu'un frère vous fasse autant souffrir ? Est-il normal qu'il vous embrasse aussi passionnément que lui ? Est-il normal qu'il fasse ce genre de rêve sur son aîné ? (Oui ! On appelle ça de l'incestueux Sasu-chan !) Non ce n'était pas normal. (Mais si j'te dis!) Ils étaient frères bon sang ! Pas amants où quelque chose d'autre. Si encore ils étaient cousins... Mais non, ils étaient frères et ceci les empêchaient de s'aimer. « S'aimer ?! Mais je le déteste moi ! Il a massacré tout le clan ! Il a assassiné nos parents ! » Exactement. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ils pouvaient à présent vivre ce qui leur était interdit : Ils pouvaient s'aimer. « Hors de question ! Je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça ! Je... Je ne veux pas l'aimer ! Je NE DOIS PAS l'aimer ! Je le déteste ! Je le haïs ! » Mais pourquoi avait-il les larmes aux yeux alors ?

''Sasuke pourquoi pleures-tu ?''

Le jeune brun baissa la tête et détourna son regard du miroir dans lequel il voyait à présent le reflet hallucinatoire (Ouais c'est bizarre comme mot et j'crois même pas qu'il existe. Ça veut juste dire que ce n'est qu'une hallucination.) de son frère dont le visage semblait inquiet. Ce frère qu'il avait bien avant la décimation de son clan.

''Sasuke pourquoi pleures-tu ?''

La même question qu'il y a des années. Cette question qu'_il_ lui avait posé quand il était rentré de l'académie larmoyant car un autre jeune garçon s'était moqué de lui : ''Jamais tu ne seras aussi doué que ton frère !'' lui avait-t-il lancé méchamment. Cela avait horriblement blessé le petit garçon brun qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le frapper et surtout parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que c'était son père qui lui avait dit ses paroles . Quand il était arrivé chez lui, ce fut son aîné qui l'avait alors réconforté. Son frère et non sa mère.

''Sasuke pourquoi pleures-tu ?''

L'adolescent essuya rageusement ses larmes.

-Pour rien. Répondit-il dans le vide.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot qu'il tenta de réprimer.

''Ne pleures pas Sasuke.''

La voix était douce et réconfortante. Aussi douce que cette époque qui lui semblait si lointaine.

-Je ne pleure pas. Souffla le jeune garçon, des larmes salées coulant sur ses joues et tombant sur le carrelage froid.

''Si tu pleures Otouto.''

-Non c'est pas vrai.

''Si. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te protégerais... Otouto.''

Et Sasuke glissa sur le sol, le visage dans les mains qui ne réussirent pas à empêcher les gouttes salées à ruisseler sur ses doigts et à chuter sur le sol.

Xxx

Les membres de l'akastuki étaient tous réunis autours de la table de la salle à manger, grignotant d'un air endormi leur petit-déjeuner.

**Flash Back**

Cinq heures du matin pile. Il faisait encore noir dehors, la lune brillait et les étoiles scintillaient. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, ni de nuage dans ce ciel bleu si sombre. Tout était silencieux. Que ce soit dans la forêt ou dans cette grotte tenant lieu de refuge aux membres de l'akastuki qui dormaient tous à point fermé.

Oui, jamais on aurait pu penser que ce silence serait brisé. Et pourtant ce fut le cas. Un cri strident qu'on pourrait croire que c'était celui d'une d'hystérique (vous savez celle qui découvre que des bottes de marques sont en solde et se jette dessus en hurlant) surgit d'une des chambres et dans l'antre calme, on entendit la voix de Pein qui hurla :

-Pokémon attraper les tous !

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous demandez : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de chanter le générique de pokémon ?! C'est bien simple : Il rêve. De quoi ? Vous le saurez plus tard.

Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce rugissement réveilla un membre : Hidan. Celui-ci sursauta sous le bruit et mal réveillé, tomba de son lit dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa difficilement, en posant un bras sur son lit pour s'aider, parce qu'immortel ou pas il était exténué (Essayez de vous réveiller de cette façon à cinq heures du mat' !) et gueula, les traits de son visage crispés sous la douleur de sa chute mais aussi la colère :

-WHAT THE FUCK ?!

Furieux, il se releva en titubant légèrement sous le coup de la fatigue et sortit vivement de sa chambre en jurant (Parce qu'Hidan ne sait rien faire sans jurer). Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de son chef, qui lui dormait paisiblement, et tambourina la porte en aboyant :

-Bordel de merde ! Y en a qui essaye de pioncer ici alors t'ouvre la porte ou j'la défonce et j'te pête ta gueule de p'tit merdeux !

Bien sûr ses jurons et les tambourinements ont réveillé une autre personne : Sasori. Lui, il ouvrit les yeux en maugréant et entendant le vacarme (surtout les tambourinements en fait), il cru que Deidara s'amusait à faire exploser des choses (A cinq heures du mat' quand même...) et vociféra de mauvaise humeur :

-Deidara ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Cependant, le pauvre blond, qui dormait bien sagement à ses côté, fut réveillé à son tour et se redressa vivement pour donner une baffe à son petit ami et l'apostropher :

-Pourquoi tu me gueules dessus alors que tu vois bien que je dors à côté de toi ?!

L'artiste roux très gêné, ne sut quoi répondre et son amant continua de le sermonner, très, très irrité. Alors son copain agacer de se faire 'gronder' tenta de le faire taire en criant plus fort que lui (Pas bonne idée. Tu aurais dû l'embrasser ça l'aurait calmé). Les cris du couple (qui se disputait dès le matin) réveillèrent alors Kisame qui sursauta et sortit vivement de sa chambre, en se cognant partout parce que ce con n'a pas allumer sa lampe, et alla tambouriné à son tour à leur porte en hurlant :

-C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Si vous voulez baiser faites-le dans un hôtel !

Mais les deux tourtereaux ne l'entendirent pas, trop occupés à se quereller, au contraire de Kakuzu qui se réveilla en criant :

-Qui a forcé mon coffre fort ?!

Il se leva rapidement et jaillit dans le couloir en s'égosillant :

-QUI a volé mon FRIC ?

Zetsu apparut donc à son tour en braillant qu'une plante avait besoin de calme pour dormir et que là avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient ils pourraient réveiller un ours qui hiberne. Et tout le monde sait qu'il en faut pas réveiller un ours qui hiberne !

Malheureusement, il le dit en face de la porte de la chambre de Konan qui l'ouvrit d'un coup, les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et lui hurla :

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! J'essaye de dormir j'te signal ! Alors la plante retourne dans ton pot avant que je ne t'arrache tes racine !

-Répète pour voir ! S'énerva Zetsu noir.

Konan et lui continuèrent de s'engueuler, Zetsu blanc tentant tant bien que de mal de les calmer, pendant qu'Hidan, acharné, donna un coup de pied sur la porte qui se décrocha de ses gonds et chuta dans la chambre de Pein qui sortit de son lit d'un bond, furieux qu'on l'ait réveillé, et s'avança vers l'immortel pour lui hurler :

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!

-On ne réveille pas son dieu quand il dort !

-T'es pas mon dieu ! Et puis t'as raison j'aurais mieux fait de te butter !

Le leader, furibond, lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler. C'est alors que commença un combat entre les deux nukenins (Comme ils sont pas réveillé, ils font que de se cogner. Pas intéressant.).

Deidara et Sasori, qui en avaient marre qu'on tambourine à leur porte, l'ouvrirent d'un coup (Heureusement qu'ils portaient un caleçon car sinon... _saignement de nez_) mais le pauvre blond se prit le poing de Kisame, qui ne l'avait pas vu, dans la figure. Ça fâcha son petit ami qui commença à frapper l'homme-requin qui n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Bref tous se battaient ou se disputaient.

Tobi ouvrit donc sa porte en baillant et en les voyant se bagarrer les uns contre les autres, cru qu'ils s'amusaient simplement et s'exclama tout content :

-TOBI EST UN BON GARCON !

Tous se turent et arrêtèrent de se battre. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête vers lui puis lui lancèrent un regard noir qui le ratatina sur place. Néanmoins, cette simple phrase fit ouvrir une porte. Une porte avec un éventail dessus. L'éventail des Uchiwa. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au splendide torse imberbe (Avec du chocolat dessus. _Saignement de nez._) apparut sur le seuil. Il avait l'air fatigué mais surtout exacerbé. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Ce n'était pas bon signe si Itachi Uchiwa activait son sharingan. Le beau brun demanda d'un ton imperturbable mais cependant menaçant :

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?

Personne ne lui répondit, pétrifié par la peur qui les submergeait petit à petit. La peur de subir le dernier châtiment. La peur de recevoir le mangakyou sharingan. Car tous le savait : Itachi n'était pas du matin. Cependant, il referma sa porte en marmonnant, sous leurs regards effrayés. On entendit le bruit d'une douche et dix minutes plus tard il réapparut, lavé et habillé. Il sortit, toujours sous leurs regards angoissés, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après quelques instants de réflexion, les membres rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, en ressortirent revêtus (Non ils n'étaient pas nu c'est juste qu'être en caleçon ou en mini chemise de nuit ça ne couvre pas beaucoup.) et allèrent à leur tour à la cuisine.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner à six heures trente-six minutes et quarante deux secondes du matin. Ils étaient tous exténué et de mauvaise humeur ce qui fait que quand Sasuke arriva à son tour dans la salle à manger, en retenant un bâillement, ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ni Konan qui normalement se mettait tout de suite aux fourneaux dès qu'elle le voyait, ni Deidara qui courrait toujours le prendre dans ses bras. Ceci ne dérangea pas le jeune garçon qui alla s'asseoir à côté du blond, en évitant de croiser le regard de son frère qui fut le seul à l'avoir aperçu. Ce qui interloqua celui-ci.

Son cadet avait l'air exténué, il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, sa peau pâle contrastant avec ses cernes noirs sous ses yeux gonflés. Gonflés ? Itachi sentit l'inquiétude le submerger peu à peu. Son frère avait-il pleuré ? Pourquoi donc ? L'Uchiwa remarqua que ses lèvres étaient légèrement fendues comme si il s'était férocement mordu la lèvre. Était-ce pour s'empêcher de pleurer ?

« J'espère que ce n'est à cause du baiser d'avant-hier » Pensa-t-il, la culpabilité se faisant ressentir. Il regarda anxieux l'adolescent qui se prit un pain au chocolat (Ouais parce que les membres ont tout emmené sur la table, trop fatigués pour se préparer quelque chose.) et le grignota alors l'aîné continua de manger ses tartines lui aussi.

Sasuke sentait qu'il y avait une tension dans la pièce. Une tension qui le fit frissonner d'appréhension. Que c'était-il encore passé ? Il regarda à tour de rôle les nukenins : Pein continuait de touiller son café avec sa cuillère avec son constant air endormit. Sasori mâchonnait depuis dix minutes son croissant, enfin plutôt celui de Deidara car celui-ci sommeillait à moitié sur son épaule. Hidan et Kisame se retenait le menton dans leurs paumes car ils étaient trop fatigués et pour une fois aucun bruit ne les dérangea dans leur petite sieste car Tobi était resté silencieux (Ce qui est un miracle !) de peur de se faire trucider. Kakuzu, mastiquait une part de pain d'épice au dessus de son bol de céréales auquel il ne faisait plus attention. Konan trempait toujours son croissant dans sa tasse de café qui refroidissait tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Zetsu dormait assit (Bah oui il est pas debout!).

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Se demanda le jeune Uchiwa, la curiosité devenant plus forte de minute en minute.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il au bout de dix minutes.

La réaction des ninja le déconcerta au plus haut. Pein releva brusquement la tête, Konan et Sasori sursautèrent, Deidara et Tobi glissèrent de leur chaise et tombèrent, Hidan et Kisame se retrouvèrent le visage dans leur petit-déjeuner et Kakuzu lâcha son pain d'épice dans son bol de céréales. Sauf Zetsu et Itachi n'eurent aucune réaction.

-Sasuke tu es déjà là ?! S'exclama la jeune femme stupéfaite pendant que les autres membres se remettaient de leur surprise.

-Heu... Fit l'interpellé abasourdi. Oui je suis arrivé il n'y pas longtemps.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, refaisant ainsi sursauter ses coéquipiers. Mais tu n'as rien à manger alors !

-Heu... Si, un pain au chocolat.

-Que ça ?!

Elle partit vivement dans la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une brioche aux pépites de chocolats sur un plateau. Elle posa le plateau sur la table, coupa une part généreuse et la donna gentiment à l'adolescent. Elle repartit rapidement, revint avec une tasse de chocolat fumante qu'elle tendit au jeune brun qui la prit en la remerciant puis commença à picorer sa brioche sous le regard ravi de la jeune femme qui retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Tout le monde l'avait observé avec étonnement.

-Comment ça se fait qu'une brioche apparaît comme ça ? Interrogea Pein.

-Je l'avais préparé hier pour Sasuke. Répondit la nukenin. Il fallait juste la réchauffer un peu.

Les autres membres la fusillèrent du regard. Elle avait refusé de leur préparer le petit-déjeuner, prétextant être épuisée mais dès qu'il était question du jeune garçon elle changeait d'avis !

Deidara soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle avait tout autant que lui craqué pour cet adorable Uchiwa. Il se tourna vers Sasori, qui avait son croissant dans la bouche, et en mordit un bout.

-Tu as bien dormis Sasuke-kun ? Demanda ensuite la bouche pleine le blond.

Le toussotement de celui-ci fut sa seule réponse. L'artiste éphémère lui donna de petites tapes sur son dos, et quand la toux s'arrêta, il rigola :

-Tu as fait des rêves interdis pour que tu t'étouffes comme ça ?

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il tritura sa brioche avec ses doigts et ne répondit rien. Ne rétorqua rien. Puis, il leva lentement les yeux vers Itachi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et plus jeune détourna immédiatement les yeux. Ses joues rouges.

Les akatsukien le regardèrent ahuri. Que lui prenait-il soudainement ?

-Sa... Sasuke ? Fit surprit Deidara.

L'interpellé ne répliqua pas et au contraire baissa ses yeux obscurs sur la brioche qu'il torturait toujours.

-Sasuke ! L'appela cette fois-ci le marionnettiste.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke ? Interrogea avec douceur Konan.

-R... Rien. Dit celui-ci hésitant et les joues encore plus rouges.

-Bah pourquoi tu rougis ? Questionna le blond.

-P... Pour rien.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con tout de même ! S'écria vexé l'artiste éphémère. Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit !

Brusquement, tous les regards se posèrent sur Hidan (excepté celui d'Itachi).

-Comment as-tu osé Hidan ?! Hurla la jeune femme. Il n'est encore qu'un jeune garçon innocent !

-Quoi ?! Se défendit le ''religieux''. Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Pein pourra te l'affirmer car c'est moi qui est allé l'engueuler quand il nous a tous réveillé se matin !

-Pour une fois, il dit la vérité. Acquiesça le leader. Impossible qu'il ait fait quelque chose de pas net avec Sasuke. D'ailleurs... Commença-t-il avec un sourire assez narquois. C'est Itachi qu'il a regardé. Et non Hidan.

Le visage de l'adolescent était à présent cramoisi. Son frère l'observa interloqué tandis que tous les autres s'exclamèrent :

-QUOI?!

Il eut ensuite un gros blanc. Un ange passa. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Un sixiè...

-Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Sasuke ! Brailla Deidara choqué.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers lui, les joues empourprées, les yeux brillants de gêne et de honte, la lèvre tremblante puis croassa :

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Que s'est-il passé alors ? Demanda calmement Sasori en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son amant pour qu'il évite de hurler comme une hystérique cette même question.

Sasuke reposa ses yeux sur son frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se sondèrent, s'hypnotisèrent, laissant ainsi les deux Uchiwa dans leur bulle. Mais le cadet brisa cet échange, écarlate, et marmonna que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve.

-Ah ?! Parla pour la première fois Tobi. Parce que Sasuke-chan fait souvent ce genre de rêve ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Mais il fut vite brisé par le jeune brun :

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors de quoi as-tu rêvé Sasuke ? Insista Konan. Tu sais, les rêves sont la représentation de ce qu'on désire le plus.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama le blond en souriant, ne remarquant même pas le sursaut et le rougissement de l'adolescent.

-Oh oui Deidara-sempai ! S'enthousiasma l'homme au masque orange. Tobi lui rêve d'un poney rose et d'une licorne bleue parce que Tobi veut une licorne rose et un poney bleu. Heu... Non. Un poney vert et une licorne jaune. Heu... Tobi voulait dire une licorne violette et un poney orange. Heu... Tobi a oublié. Mais la licorne est gentille car elle donne à Tobi sa part de gâteau alors que le poney mange le gâteau de Tobi. Méchant poney !

Plus personne ne dit rien. Ce que le ''gamin'' leur avait dit les avaient traumatisé à vie. Mais qui ferait ce genre de rêve débile ?

Kisame se racla la gorge et annonça :

-Et ton rêve Sasuke ?

L'adolescent grogna. Mais il finit par capituler en voyant tous les regards attentifs sur lui. Il conta alors son rêve, hésitant. Il leur raconta la relation qu'il entretenait avec son aîné, à savoir plus que fraternelle. Les joues rouges, il leur avoua qu'ils étaient amants puis fiancés mais ça n'avait pas plu à leur père qui voulait, lui, trouver un mari pour son plus jeune fils afin de pouvoir le castrer. Son père est fou, oui ! Il leur raconta le plan grotesque d'Orochimaru ainsi que le rôle d'Hidan. Il leur narra comment les membres de l'akatsuki se rencontrèrent, comment ils réussirent à s'échapper, comment ils se retrouvèrent et enfin comment ils mirent fin au plan absurde. Le jeune Uchiwa rougissait de plus en plus à fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait son rêve, surtout la fin de celui-ci, et lançait de brefs regards gênés à son frère.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse pour ne pas croiser le regard attentif et surprit d'Itachi qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Son frère l'aimait toujours. Peut-être pas comme avant mais il avait des sentiments forts pour lui. Trop forts même. « Je vais le faire souffrir, si on continue à se rapprocher ainsi. » Pensa-t-il tristement. Il aimait son cadet. Il en était sûr. Comment ? Il n'était plus aussi certain. Ces sentiments avaient évolué. Ils s'étaient agrandis. Ils étaient... plus que fraternels si ça se trouve. Tout comme dans le rêve du jeune garçon.

La salle était calme. Personne ne disait un mot. Ni même Tobi qui pensait qu'ils jouaient au roi du silence. Les secondes passèrent. Puis les minutes.

-Houa.

Ce simple murmure que laissa échapper Deidara, encore sous le choque, se répercuta dans la pièce. Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui, puis les posa à tour de rôle sur les nukenin abasourdis par sa révélation (C'est qu'un rêve !) pour s'arrêter sur son frère qui l'observa à son tour.

L'adolescent voulait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, si il lui en voulait... Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il dévisageait son aîné, tentant de découvrir un geste, un regard qui pourraient lui indiquer ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. N'était alors sans sentiments ? Les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent de larmes contenues. Non ! Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Pas pour lui... Le jeune brun voulait se lever mais il ne pouvait faire aucun geste. Tout comme il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de son frère. Il ferma la bouche, se mordant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de pleurer devant les ninjas.

-Moi aussi.

**Pein : Oh putain !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Quoi ?**

**Pein : La nuit de ouf !**

**XxxloveItasasu : Je sais. ^^**

**Deidara : C'est plutôt le rêve de Sasuke qui me choque. O.o**

**XxxloveItasasu : Moi c'est vos réactions. ^^**

**Deidara : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! è_é**

**XxxloveItasasu : Nan ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !**

**Deidara : Grrr.**

**XxxloveItasasu : La prochaine fois vous saurez les rêves des autres ! ^^ Je vous promets de gros délires !**

**Konan : En parlant de délire... Comment as-tu eu l'idée du rêve de Tobi ? O.o**

**XxxloveItasasu : Demande à ShinBreak, elle le sait ! ^w^**

**Sasori : A bientôt et laissez nous des commentaires !**


End file.
